The Master Challenge: Kalos Arc
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: Full Summary on first chapter. A year has passed since Ash finished the Kalos league. A tournament brings friends and rivals together for what could be the largest adventure of their lives. As Ash starts learning more about his aura and what it truly means to be an aura guardian, dark presences start to emerge. Pokeshipping Contestshipping Ikarishipping Wishfulshipping & others.
1. Kalos List

**OKAY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE DRILL: This is the sixth Arc of the series. If you wanna have any idea of what's going on, then you will need to go to my profile and start with the Intro and Kanto Arc, then Johto Arc, Hoenn Arc, Sinnoh Arc, then Unova Arc in order to have a clue about the storyline****.**

**Also this isn't a full chapter, just a list for now, for your connivence :)**

Summary: Join Ash and his friends, from all his adventures, on a journey that will test them like never before. They will grow and learn more about each other and themselves than they thought possible. The Pokemon League has announced a tournament and everyone is excited that someone may get the honor to battle the reclusive Master himself. The tournament will start as soon as the contestants can complete a task; to travel the world and come back to the Indigo League after a year to battle to the top, but something dark stirs beneath the surface as enemies old and new attempt to turn the Pokemon World on its head. Watch as the heroes try their best to accomplish their dreams and goals and conquer all the obstacles in their way, but will any of it come at a cost?

Kalos Summary: The group has evaded the clutches of a crumbling Team Plasma organization, Ghetsis and the Triad are no more, the mystery behind N's past has been solved, and more information about the wars of the past have come to light. There is still much to learn and discover though. What is the extent of Giovanni's plan, who is Robles really, what else about the past will come forth, and what really happened to Ash's father, Red? This and more in the last of the** traveling** Arcs of the Master Challenge.

**Known Teams and their Ages:**

**Ash's Team:**

Ash (Ashton Satoshi Ketchum de Rota): 19

Misty (Misty Waterflower): 19

Brock (Brock Harrison): 24

Gary (Gary Blueregard Oak): 19

May (May Maple): 18

Max (Max Maple): 13

Drew (Drew Hayden): 18

Dawn (Dawn Berlitz): 18

Paul (Paul Rebolledo formerly Paul Rocketto): 20

Cilan (Cilan Griffith): 22

Cress (Cress Mare Griffith): 22

Chili (Chili Griffith): 22

Iris (Iris Yuki): 20

Ritchie (Ritchie Jayne): 19

**The Second Group's Team:**

Clemont (Clemont Liscio): 18

Serena (Serena Paschall): 19

Harley (Harley Ranellis): 24

Solidad (Solidad Natochenny): 25

Zoey (Zoey Williams): 20

Barry (Barry Pearson): 19

Kenny (Kenny Hudson): 19

Nando (Nando Nakai): 25

Stephan (Stephan Dunstan): 19

Bianca (Bianca Miyake): 20

Cameron (Cameron Kaplan): 18

Trip (Trip McGonnigal): 19

Georgia (Georgia Hamilton): 19

Burgundy (Burgundy Aimée Myers): 19

**Leaf's Team:**

Leaf (Leaf Tsuri): 19

Jimmy (Jimmy Schemmel): 19

Marina (Marina Andreatto)(Daughter of Gold and Crystal): 18

Vincent (Vincent Kolack): 18

Calem (Calem Darcio)(Brother to Xavier Darcio): 18

Alain (Alain Ono): 19

Mairin (Mairin Komatsu): 17

Astrid (Astrid Bristol): 19

Shauna (Shauna Armeniox): 20

Tierno (Tierno Haberkorn): 22

Trevor (Trevor Lockwood): 21

Assunta (Assunta Toyoshima): 19

Brendan (Brendan Birch)(Sister to Sapphire Birch): 21

Samurai (Samurai Yukiji): 19

**Damien's Team:**

Damien (Damien Haigney): 19

Shamus (Shamus Barreda): 18

Greg (Greg Murdose): 22

Dingo (Dingo Ranzef): 20

Ursula (Ursula Schoenberg): 19

(nine other strangers)

**Rafe's Team:**

Rafe (Rafe Arcelus): 20

Sid (Sidney Higo): 21

Tory (Tory Lund): 18

Rebecca (Rebecca Ortiz): 22

Audrey (Audrey Arcelus): 15

Kathryn (Kathryn Arcelus): 15

Conway (Conway Albano): 18

(seven other strangers)

**Lucy's Team:**

Lucy (Lucy Morinelli): 25

Anabel (Anabel Thomas): 20

Macy (Macy Maeda): 19

Casey (Casey Kumagaya): 19

(ten other strangers)

**Xavier's Team:**

Xavier (Xavier Darcio): 23

Tobias (Tobias Takahashi): 22

Virgil (Virgil Wayland): 21

Jon Dickson: 21

Tyson (Tyson Nojima): 22

(nine other strangers/leeches :P)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Other Characters and their Ages (if deceased then their ages are what they would be if alive):**

Miyamoto Hayashibara: 47 (deceased)

Jessie (Jessie Hayashibara): 29

James (Jamison Cathcart): 28

Delia Ketchum: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni Rocketto: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Samuel Oak: 64

Professor Birch: 55

Prof. Ivy: 46

Prof. Rowan: 61

Prof. Juniper (female): 43

Prof. Juniper (male): 64

Prof. Sycamore: 41

Prof. Elm: 49

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

Blueregard(Blue Oak): 38 (deceased)

Gretchen(Green Oak): 39 (deceased)

Yellow(Amarillo del Bosque Verde): 36

Sylvester(Silver Rocketto): 35(38 years old[fuzzy on age due to Ho-oh's influence])

Goldenridge(Gold Andreatto): 35

Crys(Crystal Andreatto): 35

Ruben(Ruby Garcia): 34

Sapphire Garcia: 33

Emerald/Rald(Emerald Mahogany): 33

Dia(Diamond Tsumura): 31

Pearl Pearson: 31

Platia(Platinum Berlitz): 31

White/Whitney(Whitney Shiro)(Touko is her younger sister): 35

Cheren(Cheren Kimura): 35

Bel(Miyake)(Bianca's older sister): 35

Iris's counter part(Iris Arifiani)(Iris of Blackthorn): 33

Touko(Touko Shiro): 21

N(Natural Harmonia Gropius): 37 (deceased)

Ghetsis' new N(Natural Harmonia Gropius)(Ash's N): 24

Black(Blake Toya): 35

Lack-Two(Nate Irino): 31

Hugh(Hugh Minagawa): 31

White-Two(Rosa Martin): 31

Nancy(Yancy Ruri): 29

Christoph(Curtis Ruri): 33

Xavier(X Darcio): 23 (same Xavier as above)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Known Pokemon Of the Two Main Teams:**

**Ash:**

Pikachu (male)

Charizard (male)

Emboar (male)

Samurott (male)

Serperior (female)

Unfezant (female)

Scrafty (male)

Levanny (male)

Seismitoad (male)

Krookodile (male)

Gigalith (referred to as a he)

Venusaur (male)

Kinger (male)

Muk (male)

Tauros x 30 (male)

Snorlax (male)

Heracross (male)

Meganium (female)

Chikorita (male)

Typhlosion (male)

Feraligatr (male)

Noctowl (male)(shiny)

Donphan (male)

Swellow (male)

Sceptile (male)

Crawdaunt (male)

Torkoal (male)

Glalie (male)

Staraptor (male)

Torterra (male)

Infernape (male)

Floatzel (male)

Garchomp (male)

Blastoise (male)

Primape (male)

Gliscor (male)

Greninja (male)

Talonflame (male)

Go-goat (male)

Pangoro (male)

Tyrantrum (male)

Butterfree (male)

Butterfree (pink)(female)

Caterpie (female)

Caterpie (female)(more yellow-green)

Caterpie (male)

Pidgeot (female)

Lapras (female)

Gengar (male)

Tyranitar (male)

Rapidash (male)(shiny)

Lucario (male)

Espeon (male)

Jolteon (male)

Zoroark (female)(blue instead of red)

Nidoking (male)(shiny)

Kingdra (male)(larger and slightly darker blue)

Marowak (male)

Ellie (Pikachu)(female)

Mienshao (purple parts are more indigo in color)(male)

Scizor (male)

Houndoom (male)

Manectric (female)

Ninjask (male)

Shedinja (male)

Salamance (male)

Luxray (male)

Rampardos (male)

Hippowdon (male)

Gallade (male)

Absol (female)(shiny)

Venipede (male)

Archen (male)

Egg - Rufflet (?)

**Misty:**

Seaking (male)

Staryu (referred to as male)

Starmie (referred to as female)

Kingdra (male)

Golduck (male)

Politoed (male)

Corsola (female)

Gyarados (male)

Caserin (Luvdisc)(male)

Azumarill (female)

Milotic (female)

Lanturn (male)

Vaporeon (female)

Quagsire (male)

Togetic (female)

Jigglypuff (marker Jigglypuff)(female)

Sealeo (female)

Tentacruel (male)

Floatzel (female)(shiny)

Ducklett (female)

Tirtouga (male)

**Ritchie:**

Sparky(Pikachu)(male)

Zippo(Charizard)(male)

Happy(Butterfree)(male)

Cruise(Tyranitar)(male)

Rose(Swellow)(female)

Tangrowth(Romeo)(male)

Hypno (Doc)(male)

Kraken (Feraligator)(male)

Fawn (Linoone)(female)

Wyvern (Gabite)(male)

Aisu (Sneasel)(male)

Axis (Timburr)(male)

Nano (Tynamo)(shiny)(male)

**Max:**

Sceptile (male)

Gardevoir (female)

Mightyena (male)

Camerupt (male)

Beedrill (male)

Golduck (male)

Dodrio (male)

Vigoroth (male)

Croagunk (male)

Elekid (Son of Paul's Electrivire)(male)

Cottonee (male)

Pidove (male)

**Brock:**

Steelix (male)

Golem (male)

Crobat (male)

Forretress (male)

Ludicolo (male)

Swampert (male)

Sudowoodo (male)

Toxicroak (male)

Blissey (female)

Rhydon (male)

Sandslash (male)

Shuckle (male)

Ninetales (female)

Anorith (male)

Magnemite (referred to as male)

Staravia (male)(shiny)

Trubbish (male)

Golett (male)

**Gary:**

Blastoise (male)

Umbreon (male)

Electivire (male)

Kingler (male)

Nidoking (male)

Arcanine (male)

Dodrio (male)

Nidoqueen (female)

Magmar (male)

Scizor (male)

Golem (male)

Alakazam (male)

Houndoom (male)

Pinsir (male)

Fearow (male)

Kingdra (male)

Skarmory (male)

Aerodactyl (male)

Exeggcutor (male)

Dusclops (male)

Medicham (male)

Dratini (male)

Sheildon (male)

Herdier (male)

Joltik (male)

**May:**

Blaziken (female)

Beautifly (female)

Venusaur (female)

Delcatty (female)

Munchlax (male)

Blastoise (female)

Glaceon (female)

Nidoqueen (female)

Furret (female)

Altaria (female)

Grumpig (male)

Luxio (female)

Liepard (female)

Surskit (female)

**Drew:**

Roserade (male)

Masquerain (male)

Flygon (male)

Absol (male)

Butterfree (male)

Girafarig (male)

Ampharos (male)

Mantine (male)

Kecleon (formerly Brodie's)(male)

Flareon (male)

Solosis (male)

**Paul:**

Electravire (male)

Ninjask (male)

Aggron (male)

Gastrodon (male)

Drapion (male)

Froslass (female)

Torterra (male)

Ursaring (male)

Honchkrow (male)

Weavile (male)

Magmortar (male)

Gliscor (male)

Hariyama (male)

Nidoking (male)

Gyarados (male)

Hitmontop (male)

Swalot (male)

Stunky (male)

Riolu (male)

Axew (male)(shiny)

**Dawn:**

Piplup (male)

Buneary (female)

Mamoswine (male)

Typhlosion (male)

Pachirisu (male)

Togekiss (female)

Bellossom (female)

Mismagius (female)

Ambipom (female)

Mawile (female)

Glameow (female)

Munna (female)

Vullaby (female)

**Cilan:**

Simisage (male)

Crustle (male)

Stunfisk (male)

Parasect (male)

Victreebel (male)

Breloom (male)

Sceptile (male)

Tropius (male)

Snover (male)

Grotle (female)

Maractus (female)

Ferroseed (male)

**Chili:**

Simisear (male)

Heatmor (male)

Arcanine (male)

Darmanitan (male)

Magcargo (male)

Ninetales (male)

Blaziken (male)

Magmar (male)

Litwick (male)

**Cress:**

Simipour (male)

Slowking (male)

Poliwrath (male)

Omastar (male)

Dewgong (male)

Sharpedo (male)

Clamperl (male)

Bibarel (male)

Barboach (male)

Basculin(red)(male)

Basculin(blue)(male)

**Iris:**

Haxorus (male)

Excadrill (male)

Emolga (female)

Dragonite (male)

Hydreigon (male)

Kangaskhan (female)

Aerodactyl (male)

Lapras (childhood friend of Ash's Lapras)(male)

Flygon (male)(shiny)

Gabite (female)

Rampardos (female)

Druggidon (male)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Serena:**

Delphox (female)

Vivillon (female)

Florges (female)

Meowstic (female)

Amaura (female)

Manectric (male)

Sunflora (male)

Seaking (female)

Staraptor (female)

Hippopotas (female)

Audino (female)

**Clemont:**

Diggersby (male)

Dedenne (male)

Heliolisk (male)

Chesnaught (male)

Magneton x 2 (one referred to as male the other female)

Nosepass (male)

Ampharos (male)(shiny)

Rotom (referred to as male)

Patrat (male)

**Harley:**

Cacturne (male)

Banette (male)

Ariados (male)

Octillery (male)

Wigglytuff (female)

Clefable (male)

Haunter (male)

Jynx (female)

Glalie (male)

Gothita (female)

**Solidad:**

Slowbro (male)

Lapras (male)

Pidgeot (male)

Butterfree (male)

Ninetales (female)

Raichu (male)

Dragonair (female)

Kadabra (male)

Sigilyph (female)

**Zoey:**

Glameow (male)

Mismagius (female)

Gastrodon (female)

Lumineon (female)

Gallade (male)

Leafeon (male)

Ledian (male)

Houndour (male)

Klink (referred to as male)

**Barry:**

Empoleon (male)

Staraptor (male)

Roserade (male)

Heracross (male)

Skarmory (male)

Hitmonlee (male)

Ponyta (male)

Snorlax (male)

Elgyem (male)

**Kenny:**

Empoleon (male)

Alakazam (male)

Breloom (male)

Machoke (male)

Floatzel (male)

Graveler (male)

Golbat (male)

Mothim (male)

Shelmet (male)

**Nando:**

Roserade (male)

Sunflora (male)

Kricketune (male)

Altaria (female)

Kricketot (male)

Lopunny (female)

Armaldo (male)

Chimecho (male)

Azurill (female)(sing)

Tympole (male)

**Stephan:**

Zebstrika (male)

Sawk (male)

Liepard (male)

Arcanine (male)

Tentacruel (male)

Donphan (male)

Heracross (male)

Bouffalant (male)

**Bianca:**

Emboar (male)

Cinccino (male)

Escavalier (male)

Cloyster (male)

Electrode (referred to as male)

Pineco (female)

Cherubi (female)

Munna (female)

**Cameron:**

Lucario (male)

Ferrothorn (male)

Samurott (female)

Hydreigon (male)

Swanna (male)

Watchog (male)

Eevee (female)

Skorupi (female)

Koffing (male)

**Trip:**

Serperior (male)

Unfezant (male)

Jellicent (male)

Chandelure (male)

Vanilluxe (male)

Conkeldurr (male)

Himonchan (male)

Kadabra (male)

Rhyhorn (male)

Electrike (male)(shiny)

**Georgia:**

Beartic (male)

Bisharp (female)

Vanilluxe (female)

Lapras (male)

Piloswine (female)

Delibird (male)

Prinplup (male)

Sylveon (female)

Cryogonal (referred to as male)

**Burgundy:**

Dewott (male)

Sawsbuck (male)

Stoutland (male)

Darmanitan (male)

Fearow (the one Ash met at the very start of his journey)(male)

Dunsparce (male)

Clamperl (female)

Yanma (male)

Woobat (female)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Okay so I realize there are some vast difference between the amount of pokemon some characeters have. The sad truth is it will mostly remain this way. Everyone will be catching pokemon but some people just simply won't be able to catch up.**

**As for the teams shown, You'll notice some pokemon are evolved, some still aren't, some characters have some new pokemon I gifted them since they either had less than a full team or because they are catching pokemon, in the case of the second group, outside of the reader's view.**

**For this list I've added last names to the trainers and genders to all the pokemon. I tried my best to compare screenshots and be canonical about canon pokemon's genders. A good deal didn't have any visual gender differences I could use to try and compare for figuring out gender so I guessed based on behavior and general feel I got from that pokemon. All others I used Bulbapedia for accurate gender labeling.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

If you guys think of anything else you'd like me to list let me know.

Follow, Fav, Review! :D And most importantly, Enjoy!


	2. Collectors and Smugglers, All the Same

****Number of people who've answered the poll: 72 votes out of 139(author follows). **I really need a good chunk of my followers to answer this one :) so I'ma put this at the top of each chapter until I'm satisfied******

Day Count: 150 (before the events of this chapter)

**Well here we are everyone! Glad to be back :) I hope these three weeks have been good for everyone. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the first enstallment of the Kalos Arc. Also, for those of you who like Danny Phantom, I've decided to go ahead a start publishing that story in tandem with this one. I generally don't like having two stories to work on at the same time, but since I've already gotten so far in the Master Challenge and because I have over 90, 000 words already put into the Danny Phantom story, I'm going to allow it. I need to know whether people like it so I don't just have this story on my laptop with no purpose except for my own enjoyment! Alright, I'm done.**

**I intend to publish the next chapter for Kalos in one week. The Danny Phantom one, I'm thinking _maybe_ every other day until I run out of buffer chapters like I did before with the Master Challenge.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash had a window seat on the plane. It was late at night and one could see nothing more than darkness and the occasional cloud highlighted by the moon. Ash stroked Pikachu and then Ellie, both mice were sleeping in his lap. For some reason he was having trouble finding the same kind of peaceful sleep. Misty and Brock were on his left, sleeping as well. He closed his eyes and looked over every aura in the plane, people and lap sized pokemon alike. He could locate each and every one of his friends, he chuckled when he saw Serena sleeping on a similarly sleeping Clemont. Out of his friends, he was the only one awake, though he was far from the only one awake on the plane.

He pulled out the two orbs of justice from his backpack and stared at them. There were eighteen orbs in total, they had two, Team Rocket supposedly had fifteen. There was one left and it was in Kalos… somewhere. He was worried about the future and wether or not they would be able to stop Team Rocket and set everything right.

He felt a small wet tongue lick the left side of his jaw. He looked down and saw a drowsy Pikachu smiling up at him, eyes bright.

Ash calmed and smiled back before stroking Pikachu again. "Thanks pal. You're the best."

_We'll be right here for you, Ash._ Pikachu yawned silently and laid down again. Ash smiled at his pokemon's mental message and relaxed a bit. He let his eyes close and tried to get some sleep.

zzz-Luminose City Airport/ Almost Noon-zzz

"_Thank you for choosing Kalos Air. We hope you enjoy your time in Kalos!"_

"Ah! It's good to be home!" Clemont spoke up as everyone exited the Airport onto the streets of Luminose.

"This is where your gym is, right Clemont?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"Yep. I wonder what father is up to?" Clemont murmured.

"Let's go see!" Serena exclaimed.

Everyone followed behind cheerfully before coming to a stop in front of Clemont's home. Clemont knocked on the door and it opened. A mass of blue and black lunged at the inventor from the doorway and tackled him to the ground.

"Luxray! Luxray, stop!" Clemont laughed as Luxray licked Clemont's face a few more times before stepping to the side.

"Clemont! Oh my, hello there everyone!" Meyer exclaimed, placing a hand behind his head to scratch there. "I guess you guys are still in the middle of that grand tournament, hm?"

Clemont nodded. "That's right. Has Luxray been good?"

Meyer grinned. "Yep! A real help. He's also finally learned that move I told you I'd teach him."

"Really!?" Clemont replied excitedly.

"Lux! Luxray!" Luxray growled.

"How about you show your pal here what you've learned?" Meyer smiled at Luxray. The electric type ran around to the back of the house were a practice field was. The group followed and saw Luxray use Thunder and strike an antenna with it. He then paused and his eyes flashed yellow before the ground started sparking and crackling with static. He used Thunder again and the wicked yellow bolt was one and a half times the size and power of the one before. It sparked and sizzled before striking the antenna like the last, aftershocks ran up and down the iron rod.

"Whoa!" Barry shouted.

"I see… Electric Terrain." Paul added.

"Luxray, that's awesome!" Clemont yelled and jogged over to pet Luxray's head.

"Oh Clemont, wait!" Meyer shouted.

Clemont's foot touched the battle field right as his father spoke of he was electrocuted. "AAAagahaghagh!" Clemont tripped backwards and fell on his back covered in soot. He coughed as Luxray ended the move and ran over to nose his trainer.

"Electric Terrain was still up, my boy."

Serena stepped closer and kneeled. "You okay, Clemont?"

"Yeah… just dandy."

Meyer chuckled and looked at Serena's back a moment. "Hmm… If you had blonde hair, you'd remind me of Orelia."

Clemont looked over at his father curiously and Serena cocked her head.

Meyer shook his head. "Don't mind me, got caught in the past for a minute there. OH! I almost forgot! You should go to Professor Sycamore. Bonnie went a few hours ago to get her first pokemon."

Clemont gasped, "Really!? We gotta go!"

"Oh, Clemont's little sister right?" Max asked and Ash nodded.

"Take Luxray with you. Ampharos and I have nothing left to teach him," Meyer grinned. "Oh and good luck all of you."

The group said their goodbyes before making their way down the roads towards Sycamore's lab. When they got close to the lab, they could see into the clear terrarium and there they saw Sycamore, Bonnie and to their surprise Lena and Lyn. They made their way inside the building and Sycamore's assistant lead them to the professor.

"Professor, you have some more guests."

Sycamore and the others with him looked up and saw the two groups standing there.

"Big brother!" Bonnie shouted and ran over to hug Clemont.

"Hey, Bonnie. You deciding on your first pokemon?"

Bonnie nodded and them beamed at Serena and Ash. "I don't know which one though." She looked at Clemont. "Can… can I have Dedenne back too?"

Clemont smiled and nodded. "He helped me catch a new friend for myself."

"Really?" Bonnie smiled brightly. Clemont nodded to Professor Sycamore and handed Bonnie Dedenne's pokeball.

"We'll trade ownership in a moment." Sycamore nodded. Lyn smiled happily by her sister as her female Pikachu rested on her head.

"It'll be great for Pikachu and Dedenne to meet again." Lyn smiled and laughed, making her long teal hair sway.

"So long as we don't get them switched up again," Bonnie joked.

"Pika!" Pikachu waved and Ellie waved as well from Ash's shoulders. The younger Pikachu of Lyn's smiled and waved back.

"Ash! You have two Pikachu's now!?" Bonnie shouted and waved at Ellie.

"Her name's Ellie. She and Pikachu like each other a lot," Ash smiled.

"Bonnie, Lyn, let's look at the starters again, alright?" Sycamore spoke up once more.

Bonnie giggled. "Oops, that's right, sorry."

Bonnie and Lyn kneeled as they looked at a Fennekin, a Froakie, and a Chespin.

Bonnie was looking at them all, but her attention was diverted again. Lyn looked over them before picking up the Fennekin and stroking its fur.

"He's a very brave pokemon. I'd imagine Fennekin would be great for you, Lyn." Sycamore expressed.

"He looks very cute, sis," Lena smiled brightly.

Lyn nodded. "I think I want to have Fennekin. What do you think, Pikachu?" Her Pikachu leaned over her shoulder and sniffed Fennekin while the fire type did the same for the mouse.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded and rubbed her cheeks.

"Which one do you want, Bonnie? Bonnie?" Lyn asked and everyone noticed that Bonnie was looking beyond the other two starters at something near the bushes.

There was a Torchic, ruffling the orange feathers of her small wings. She had a more golden color to her body feathers and seemed to be in her own world. She finally turned her head and locked eyes with Bonnie. Her left eye was a bit cloudy and had a scar below it.

Bonnie stood up and started to move over towards the Hoenn starter.

"Oh Bonnie wait! That pokemon is a bit mean spirited." Sycamore took a couple steps forward after speaking up.

Ash put an arm in front of Sycamore before he could move forward any further. "Trust me Professor, their auras are interacting. If Torchic gets upset, I'll stop it from hurting Bonnie."

Sycamore looked at Ash and then over at Bonnie as she kneeled in front of Torchic.

"Hi there. You're Torchic, right?"

Torchic didn't make a sound and continued to stare at Bonnie. The new trainer reached out to rub Torchic's head. She started rubbing softly and spoke again.

"You know, my daddy has a Blaziken that's a good friend of his. He used to babysit me all the time. He's a sweet pokemon. Do you wanna be my pokemon?"

Torchic scratched the ground and looked around before looking at Ash. She flinched a bit and ran over to him. Everyone watched as Ash kneeled and placed his hand on Torchic.

_Hello is there something troubling you?_

_You… your…_

_Yes, I am._

_The pokemon from the forest around the breeding place I was hatched said Guardians weren't real. That they were only fairy tales from long ago, but I… I can feel it. I just seem to know who you are._

_It's because my kind were hunted and virtually wiped out. It's just me, one with the ancient blood and a new age Guardian that trained himself to be able to use aura._

_The Guardians… they used to prevent bad things from happening._

_We still try, but we can't easily be everywhere at once._

_You know this child? She seems good but…_

_She's very good, very kind. I care for her like a sister. I have many friends that are like family to me, human and pokemon._

_She would be okay with a pokemon that can only see from one eye?_

_That doesn't matter to her. _

Torchic nodded briskly and then chirped and ran over to Bonnie. She put her chin on Bonnie's knee and chirped again.

Sycamore looked over at Ash in surprise. "Did you speak with it?"

"I communicated with it through our auras. You see I'm… as most of the other Professor know by now, an Aura Guardian."

Bonnie looked at Ash in awe. "You talked to Torchic!?"

Ash chuckled and nodded. "She really wants to trust you, so be kind to her and she'll return it."

Bonnie beamed and laughed before scooping Torchic up. "Professor can I have Torchic here?"

Sycamore snapped his gaze from the ground and pulled his hand away from gripping his chin in thought. "Oh, of course. I was worried if I'd find a home for her, but this seems to be a good solution."

The group plus the Professor and Lena and Lyn went inside, they watched Bonnie and Lyn receive their pokedexes, some poke balls, as well as Dedenne getting switched to Bonnie's party and getting to greet his friend once he was released.

"You can head back to Santalune for your first gym battle if you wish. Here's a map for both of you so you can make up your mind where you want to go." Syacmore placed the maps in their hands. "I wish you both the best of luck." He glanced up at Ash. "If you find that time, I would go a visit Gurkinn if you can." Ash nodded since the professor didn't elaborate.

Lena smiled at her little sister. "Be careful okay?"

"Don't you worry, sis!" Lyn smiled. Pikachu chirped and Fennekin barked in agreement.

Lena looked up and nodded. "It was great seeing you all again. I hope someday I can enter in the Master Challenge. I'm trying for the Kalos League this year."

Lena said goodbye one more time to Lyn before leaving first. The group walked outside and onto the street.

"I suppose we need to check our clue," Ritchie spoke up.

Everyone nodded while Bonnie and Lyn shared a look.

"Here it is, 'A mountain of secrets.' Hm, that's pretty generic." Brock scratched his chin in thought.

"We could try Pomace Mountain. An old lady named Mabel teaches people about Mega Evolution there," Ash interjected, "And Gurkinn is that that direction too."

"I suppose it's a good start," Kenny shrugged.

Bonnie walked up to Clemont and nudged him. "Big brother?"

Clemont looked at her and Lyn. "Yeah?"

"Can we come with you? Just for a little bit!" Bonnie added quickly.

Paul rose a brow.

"Don't you need to head towards Santalune though? That's the opposite way we need to head," Clemont replied.

"I don't know if I want to enter the Kalos League… and Lyn well she told me that she's thinking of becoming a Pokemon Performer and entering Showcases like Serena! We wanna travel together too. I need to think a bit about what I wanna do too. Maybe if I hang out with all of you guys for a little while, I can come up with an idea!"

"I don't see why not," Ash spoke up.

"It's always good to learn from people more experienced than you," Misty added.

Clemont thought on it a moment but ultimately couldn't say no to the puppy dog faces he was getting from the two younger girls. "Oh okay, but please do behave, Bonnie. I uh… can't really ask you to do the same since I'm not your brother."

Lyn giggled. "Don't worry. I understand. You guys are in a big tournament. I'll behave and even keep Bonnie out of trouble."

"Hey! Pfff, Lyn!" Bonnie laughed and Lyn laughed with her.

"Alright! Come on come on, let's go!" Barry shouted from a distance. Bianca was at his side.

"Come on you sillies! No time like the present!"

Most everyone in the group sweat dropped before they chuckled and moved forward to find the gates that led to route five.

zzz-Route Five-zzz

The group walked along the path peacefully. Many people actually were skating in the park nearby and strolling on the trails. This route was a popular place for people to walk on since Camphrier town was fairly close by. Bonnie and Lyn had been introduced to everyone and had asked several questions about what an Aura Guardian was and Ash had answered them.

Along the way they saw pokemon all alongside the road, in the grass and trees. It was while they were walking past a small field of grass, that Cilan noticed a certain shape moving through a patch.

"One moment, please." Cilan smiled and walked towards the grass after drawing a poke ball from his belt. Everyone stopped and waited to see what was up; Ash took a second to figure out what Cilan was looking for. As he approached, a Skiddo popped his head out from the grass to look at Cilan. "Hello there, care for a battle?"

The grass type huffed and glanced away. He then tossed his head.

"Victreebel, come to my side!" Cilan shouted. His flycatcher pokemon materialized and then shrieked.

Skiddo snorted loudly at the challenge and ran out onto the path.

"Wonderful! Victreebel, Razor Leaf!"

Victreebel swung his leaves on his sides and several leaves formed and flew forward spinning like frisbees towards their target. Skiddo jumped to his right and kept running and jumping to dodge the leaves; he completed his semi circle and charged at Victreebel using Take Down.

"Victreebel, Leaf Blade! We need to see what ability it has."

Victreebel cried out in understanding and took a swipe at the charging Skiddo with his glowing green vine. Skiddo was tossed to the left and tumbled across the ground.

"Must be Grass Pelt. He was damaged by that grass move."

Skiddo got up hurriedly while Victreebel waved his vine in the air to try and get it to stop aching. Hitting Skiddo while he was attacking had hurt slightly. Skiddo roared out a battle cry and glowed red briefly; he then reared up on his hind legs and stomped the earth to use Bulldoze, making a crack run towards Victreebel. The grass and poison type was shaken and yelped in pain.

"Vine Whip!"

Victreebel's vine snapped forward and wrapped around Skiddo's horns; he yanked him closer.

"Toxic!"

Victreebel then spat out a thick purple goo from his mouth onto Skiddo who bleated in pain and surprise. Two vines exited the leaves near Skiddo's shoulders and wrapped around Victrebeel's middle and squeezed. Skiddo grunted some and then tried to Tackle the other grass type.

"Slam him!" Cilan commanded.

Victreebel shrieked and lifted Skiddo up in the air before the mount pokemon could attack. Cilan's pokemon then Slammed him into the ground. Skiddo was on his side, scratching at the earth, trying to gain traction, but ultimately the pokemon wore itself out and it's head fell the rest of the way to the ground. Both vines slipped away as Cilan pulled out a pokeball.

"Pokeball, go!"

The gleaming white and red sphere spun through the air and connected with Skiddo's head. The grass type disappeared into a flash of red light as the poke ball started to rock.

Bonnie and Lyn had been excited the whole time Cilan was trying to catch the pokemon. Bonnie started to count.

"One shake, two shake, three shake, four shake!"

The poke ball dinged.

"You did it, Mr. Cilan!" Bonnie laughed happily.

"I can't wait to capture my very first pokemon." Lyn nodded her head once Cilan had retrieved his new friend.

"Ah the excitement and thrill of one's first capture. Like trying an exotic dish for the first time!" Cilan blurted. Iris rolled her eyes.

Once Cilan had returned his Victrebeel, the group went back to walking along the road. They reached a path that led up to a dirt road for vehicles that was slightly raised and walked on it's side for a while. Pikachu, Ellie, Lyn's Pikachu and Fennekin, and Bonnie's Dedenne and Torchic were running along and playing.

Pikachu halted in mid run and Ash paused and looked down the road the way they'd come.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"I recognize that aura. I thought he was in jail though," Ash murmured.

Everyone saw a jeep bumping down the road with about four cages in the back. Ash growled and released a pokemon.

"Go-goat, stop that jeep!"

The grass type cried out and braced itself in the road. The driver, who was now closer and was revealed to be Dolan, yelped before the front of his car collided with Go-goat's hard horns and skull.

Ash moved closer with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, who were the only ones that knew the man.

"What are you up to now, Dolan?!" Serena accused.

Dolan's eyes widened slightly and he growled. "It's YOU kids again!?" He then seemed to have a thought and he glanced at Ash a bit longer than the others. "Tch, it's like you people can sense bad happenings or something. You know I lost my Diggersby and my connections because of you whelps!? I had to start all over from the ground up! I'll show you!" Dolan tossed a poke ball and released a Pangoro. The pokemon roared at Ash's Go-goat who merely snorted and whipped its face with a Vine Whip. Pangoro growled and attacked Go-goat with Hammer Arm, forcing the grass type away from the front of the jeep. "See ya!" Dolan cried out and sped off, reaching back only to return Pangoro from a distance.

"The dispicable man!" Clemont muttered.

"A Poacher or something?" Drew asked.

"A Smuggler," Ash answered as Go-goat came closer to his trainer. "He has four pokemon in the back of his jeep, four Furfrou. Go-goat, let's go." Ash threw his leg over the side of the grass type before steering him towards a rocky ridge to their left. "I'm going to head him off."

"I'm coming too," Serena nodded and released her Staraptor.

Clemont nodded to the others, "Let's take the other route in that direction and corner him. I'm certain the Officier Jenny will want him caught."

Brock sighed. "Of course, anything to help Officier Jenny!"

Misty growled. "What are you getting at? What about Lucy?"

"Lucy is my love, but I will always help a lady in need!"

Misty facepalmed before looking at Ash, "Be careful."

"We will," Ash nodded and looked at Serena. "Let's go." Pikachu and Ellie leapt up to be with Ash and Go-goat snorted before cantering towards the ridge and starting to jump and climb up the slope effortlessly. Serena' Staraptor screeched and took flight with her onboard.

zzz-Ash and Serena-zzz

Ash could feel Go-goat's anger surfacing, his grass type friend didn't like to lose battles, even as unofficial as getting a Hammer Arm to the side. He was much like Floatzel in that way, but was more stone faced about it. Go-goat didn't have much of a need to prove himself to others, he wanted to prove himself to himself alone and maybe Ash. Ash understood what Go-goat felt and was happy to command him in battle against Dolan if need be. It was people like this that the Aura Guardians were often asked to track down now. If there was a troublesome criminal that had been successful in alluding the authorities for some time, then a message was sent to Queen Ilene and a Guardian, Ash or Riley, was sent to aid them. Lucarios in general helped with most of these cases but a Guardian was called in for the worst of the worst. A criminal can cover his tracks and his scent, but almost never his aura.

Go-goat landed on the plateau of the ridge and Ash dismounted to look around. He felt a spark of aura in the distance and he pursued it on foot, letting Go-goat lope behind him. He could hear Serena's Staraptor above as he moved through the forest and neared what he'd figured was a building of some kind.

The forest cleared to show what Ash expected, a warehouse with Dolan standing outside, looking right at him with Pangoro at his side.

"So it's true, you can use that magic stuff. The smuggler's connection websites have been abuzz about some person that's willing to pay a small fortune for you, kiddo. Did you know you had a price on your head?"

Ash narrowed his gaze. "Maybe, but that's beside the point. I'll stop you, here and now."

"Right, right, because your one of those guards or something of that Queen. Who would've thought. I just thought you were an annoying brat before."

"It seems a lot of people have made that assumption about me." Ash smiled slightly.

Dolan grunted angrily, "Pangoro, knock out his pokemon!" Dolan then unclipped a coil of rope from his side. "Then the so called guardian. We'll never have to scrounge around for food again. You shouldn't have left your group, bud."

Pangoro roared and pounded his fists together.

Ash actually laughed a bit. "You think it's going to be that easy?" Dolan flinched when Ash's eyes turned blue. Go-goat charged as Serena's Staraptor landed.

A Seed Bomb left Go-goat's mouth and exploded against Pangoro's chest, causing him to falter, which allowed Go-goat to continue and slam his glowing green horns into his opponent's gut. Horn Leech did it's work and sapped energy from Pangoro's body.

"Grab it, you fool!" Dolan growled and eyed the angry Serena nervously.

"Staraptor, Aerial Ace!"

Before Pangoro could touch Go-goat, Staraptor attacked him.

Ash turned and looked at Serena. "Go into the warehouse and find the Furfrou. I can sense they're there. I'll command Staraptor too."

Serena nodded. "Okay." She turned and ran towards the warehouse and Dolan growled again with even more aggravation.

"You'll regret that, boy."

Ash didn't reply and his eyes simply glowed blue again. Go-goat used Vine Whip to restrain Pangoro while Staraptor used Close Combat. Dolan realized soon that he was loosing quickly. This kid didn't have to speak to command his pokemon or even the pokemon of others and his pokemon were also very well trained. He roared and charged at Ash ignoring his pokemon fighting with Ash's. He was larger than Ash, so surely he could force his pokemon to stop fighting if their trainer was in danger. What he didn't expect was for Ash to look at him, turn and spin-kick him in the chest. He sputtered from the powerful blow and fell onto his butt. Pikachu hissed at Dolan and sparks scattered from his cheeks before a Thunder Wave paralyzed the man. Ash silently glanced over at the pokemon battle and saw Go-goat slam Pangoro into the ground, knocking him out.

"People like you… have always made me sick. I've met more thieves, poachers, and smugglers than I'd like to say and you're all the same, greedy and cowardly."

Ash sensed the majority of his friends arriving and looked up at a path. The large group ran forward and Misty picked up her speed a bit to beat them.

"You okay?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Gary picked up the rope from Dolan's side and started tying the man up, while Clemont returned Pangoro to his pokeball. Clemont looked around after noticing Serena's Staraptor.

"Hey, where's Serena?"

"Over here!"

Everyone looked over and saw Serena running over with three Furfrou puppies following her as well as a full grown Furfrou.

"A pokemon mill." Paul grunted.

"Officier Jenny should be here soon." Brock offered as Dolan simply glared at them.

zz

A few hours later, Officier Jenny arrived with backup and carted Dolan and his Pangoro off. Once the other policemen had done that, Jenny escorted them and the Furfrou to the nearest pokemon center. They were somewhat healthy if only suffering from a bit of malnutrition. The puppies would easily find homes, but the female that had been used as a breeder…

"Hopefully someone can at least give her a place to live peacefully. She's pretty old too," Jenny sighed.

Bonnie and Lyn were busy occupying the puppies' attentions while the older teens and officier talked.

"Kinda like my Druggidon," Iris replied.

Serena seemed to be in deep thought, looking at the female Furfrou that was resting in a bed now. Everyone was in the center's lobby.

"It doesn't seem fair for people to not believe she'll amount to much just because she's older and has had it rough," Dawn spoke and then sighed.

"Yeah, poor thing," May added.

Serena clenched her fist and Clemont and Ash took noticed before she turned to look at all her friends. "I'll take her. I'll take her if she wants me as her trainer and I'll make her a star in a Pokemon Showcase! She's just as pretty as any pokemon."

While Serena had been speaking, she hadn't noticed the Furfrou looking at her with one eye.

Stephan grinned and leaned forward. "That's the spirit! Never say never!"

Serena stood up with a smile and walked over to squat in front of Furfrou. "Furfrou, would you allow me to work with your fur?"

Furfrou rose her head from resting and gazed at Serena evenly. She got up and smirked before walking away slowly.

"She's okay with it. She's interested to see what you can do," Ash spoke.

Serena nodded and followed off behind her towards a place more suited to trim a pokemon's fur. Everyone got up and followed suit, the puppies tripping and following after Bonnie and Lyn.

They waited for Serena and Furfrou outside of the room the two had disappeared into.

zzz-Serena-zzz

_Great I said all those things and I don't know if I can live up to them. I'm just now getting good at brushing and styling my own pokemon's fur, but I've not had much practice with Furfrou, they're different._

She nervously started brushing Furfrou's hair, the pokemon had been given a shower already after she'd been rescued. Serena pulled a bit of mousse from her backpack and started to make the hair softer and fluffier with her brush strokes. Eventually, she pulled out a pair of scissors and carefully began to cut.

The fur on her head started to round out and her body looked like it was made of cotton balls. Her legs were covered at the bottom and her tail had a heart shaped bunch of hair at the tip. Serena had attempted one of the easiest Furfrou trims, the Heart Trim. While it was nothing professional looking and lacked any pink dye since Serena didn't have any, it was certainly not bad for someone not super practiced.

Serena smiled at Furfrou, who finally seemed to be getting a bit emotional.

"Let's go show everyone and then you can see it yourself."

zzz-Everyone-zzz

Serena walked out of the room and then let Furfrou exit behind her. Everyone smiled brightly and congratulated both Serena and Furfrou for the lovely trim. Everyone watched quietly as Furfrou looked over at a mirror that was in the hall and saw herself for the first time. She lifted each paw and wiggled her ears and tail.

Then she slowly walked back over to Serena and rested her head on the Pokemon Performer's knee, while she wagged her tail slowly.

_She_ was beautiful and this human girl had shown her that.

zz

Night started to finally descend on Kalos and the group got rooms at the center for the night after they said goodbye to Jenny and the puppies that were going with her.

Everyone slowly got tired enough to sleep.

zzz-Mt. Silver/ The Kanto Johto Line-zzz

A massive ship littered with small propellers keeping it aloft glided through the air towards the large icy mountain. The winds were strong, but the ship was built to handle all kinds of extreme weather.

Within the ship, a man dressed in fine garments, glanced down at a hologram of a board. The man was none other than Lawrence the Third. He smiled calmly as he gazed out of the windows at the blinding snow and winds.

"Computer… Data please?" He asked in a overly casual tone as if he was rescheduling something for the day.

"Of course, sir. Mt. Silver, the highest recorded mountain in the Kanto Johto regions. There have been recorded sightings of the legendary pokemon Moltres, the legendary pokemon Mew, and the legendary pokemon Ho-oh, though the last two have only one written report. There are over seventy reports of one of the world's Moltres being spotted here, possibly suggesting it is roosting up here."

"I see… Giovanni simply said he wanted a variety…"

"'Anything you can find' are the exact words in my memory banks."

"Understood. Uh data on the Moltres of Fire Island?"

"Retrieving… It is said that the Moltres from Fire Island could perhaps be the oldest and most powerful Moltres in existence, which is why it has such an impact on the environment. According to the ancient records entered into my system via microchip, Mew created many pokemon as powerful as she and then made weaker ones. The first born were able to withstand time and trial and their children were weaker than they. Over time, more variety evolved from the basic forms that the legends possess."

"Hmmm… As much as I'd like to go after my old friends… Giovanni wouldn't have a world to rule if the balance of nature got out of whack again…" Lawrence sighed.

"That is true, master. However, he did ask us to capture Mew as well as several other legends that are believed to be, unlike Moltres, only one of a kind at this point in time."

"Hmm… Mew… Yes… where it all began."

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-

"What's the matter?"

"A pokemon of great power is nearby. Scanning vitals and visuals… The pokemon is confirmed to be the Moltres of Mt. Silver."

"Excellent."

Lawrence looked over at the screens now displayed before him and saw a Moltres somewhat smaller than the one he'd seen before cawing and screeching at the ship, obviously not aware of the danger.

"Fire the diamond containment units, they're best for bird shaped targets."

"Yes, master."

Outside the ship a cannon moved, making its gears grind and lock. After a pause, a blast of fire erupted from the cannon and two diamond shaped rings flew through the air and were drawn towards Moltres.

The great fire bird roared in anger, and blasted the rings with a powerful Flamethrower. To it's great surprise and fear, the rings shot out the other end of the flame in the bird's face, unharmed. Within a few moments, the rings were connected and spinning around Moltres' form, creating a shield of electricity between the rings. The rings and their captive were drawn back towards the ship. A hatch opened and Moltres disappeared inside.

The ship banked slightly and started heading in a new direction, leaving Mt. Silver quiet again. Lawrence smiled excitedly at the capture and could feel old emotions rising within him, taking control.

"Computer, next closest ideal hunting ground?"

"Searching… The next best place to hunt for one of our targets is… The Plains on the Plateau east of Lavender town. There are reports of a Zapdos which enjoys being close to the Power Plant in the area. After that, Seafoam Islands for an Articuno… Cerulean Cape for a Suicune… And a Unnamed Mountain in Johto for yet another Moltres…"

"Where can we find the Lugia…"

"There is said to be one with offspring near the Whirl Islan-"

"No, not _a_ Lugia… _The_ Lugia. The one that destroyed my last ship."

"Master, I must recommend not chasing after that Lugia… There are at least two other full grown Lugia known to live, one in Whirl Islands and one near the Orre region according to the data from Cipher's scientists… The Lugia you are referring to, like the Moltres of the Fire Island… is a specimen that helps keep the environmental balance. It may be the _most_ influential of the birds."

"I don't care."

"…Master?"

"Some things, computer… are more important that world domination. Giovanni doesn't understand true poetic justice. The art of revenge is important too, so I ask again. Where is the Lugia?"

"…pulling from pre-existing records… bypassing encryptions…"

"Damn scientists… touching _my_ property."

"…data from previous encounters with the Lugia recovered… amount recovered… eighty five percent… the records indicate that the Lugia you desire can be found… near the shrine of the Chosen One… Shamouti… entering coordinates."

Lawerence smiled with complete apathy on his features. "Besides, when Giovanni has all the orbs… _He'll_ control nature. He can redefine what is environmental balance if he so desires. Lugia… I'm coming for you."

zzz-Shamouti Island/Shrine of the Chosen One-zzz

A Slowking stood with a worried look on his face. "I wonder what you'd think of all of this, Master. You were a good friend to me and a powerful Guardian. Somedays I wish I hadn't outlived you. Having a lifespan like mine can be such a bother. The Chosen One that remains, he is good. You would've like him."

He sighed and looked over at the horizon. There were a few dark clouds in the distance.

"I can feel it… like you can… like all of you can. They're beginning to make their move."

_**He is coming for me. You should find shelter, friend.**_

Slowking looked over and saw the Beast of the Sea roosting on the rocky outer reaches of the Shrine.

"You mean the Collector?"

_**Yes… his great evil is obsession. **_

"Indeed. Can you not fly far away, Great Guardian?"

_**No… I would alter the Earth's ocean current.**_

"But you will do the same if that man captures you."

_**I know and it pains me, but I must remain here as long as I am allowed. My fate has been decided.**_

"But-"

_**It is my duty.**_

A silence passed between the two pokemon. Slowking sighed.

"I wish you luck my good friend."

Lugia seemed to ignore him as his head turned towards the east and he saw a blur of grey metal in the sky on the horizon.

_**I ask one thing of you.**_

"What's that?"

_**Make sure my young child… remains with his mother in the Whirl Islands. Tell them to hide deep in the caverns and pray that all will be well. I could not bear it if they were captured like me.**_

"…Very well. I'll send a message to the Slowpoke and Slowbro of the Whirl tribe to tell them your commands."

_**Thank you.**_

Slowking flinched as Lugia lifted off from the shrine and flew towards the ship in the far distance. He sighed again and turned to talk quietly in pokespeech to a Slowpoke that had approached.

zz

Lugia flew straight at the battleship, he could hear even from far away, the cries of an already captured fellow legend. By it's aura of power, Lugia could tell it wasn't the Moltres of Fire Island.

As soon as he was close enough to know the Collector could see and hear him, Lugia let out a tremendous, earth shaking roar of rage, alerting the human that he was ready to battle. Even if he had sensed what was going to happen to him, he would be struck down and erased from existence by Lord Arceus before he went willingly without a fight.

This capture would not be as easy.

zzz-Ash and Others-zzz

It was the next morning and everyone was walking down the road towards Camphrier town. Serena had officially captured the Furfrou and everyone was in a pretty good mood. Most of the couples were holding hands, the pokemon out were running about again, Bonnie and Lyn were talking excitedly about stories from other trainers they'd met and even would bug some in the group from stories of their own. Bonnie and Lyn had giggled and tried to escape from Barry when he'd started spouting about _his_ adventures.

Ash was actually silent and Pikachu seemed a bit uncomfortable, shifting on Ash's shoulder more than normal.

"Something bothering you?" Misty asked quietly and squeezed his hand. Ash looked at her and frowned.

"I'm not sure… it's nothing nearby I sense. It's like something terrible has happened somewhere else."

Bonnie happened to hear Ash and cocked her head. "What do you mean, Ash?"

Clemont frowned and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and gave her a half-smile. "Don't worry about it, Bonnie. Everything's fine."

Ash realized quickly that Clemont wasn't wanting Bonnie or Lyn to know what was going on, the prophecy, Team Rocket, or the possible end of everything. Ash understood as did Misty, so they went back to being silent, even if Ash couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

He was distracted however by Solidad making an announcement. "Hey look! I bet that's Camphrier town."

Everyone looked up to spot the little hamlet in the distance. As they got closer, they noticed something big was happening, more specifically a celebration of some kind. They closed in on the center of town and saw Princess Allie. The young woman was speaking to a bunch of people, some of which were certainly foreigners. She turned and saw them, more specifically Ash and approached.

"Sir Ashton, what a surprise! You must be here to see Sir Riley."

"Oh, Riley's here?" Ash asked and sent his sense out further to try and find his older friend.

"He was doing some research in Kalos for the Queen. I guess you're just passing through then." She glanced over at Clemont and gave him and sultry smile. "I do hope however that _you_ aren't just passing through."

Clemont's face immediately was colored red and he started stuttering. "Oh I don't… My group ya know… and they need me… tournament…" She took a quick glance at Serena and only Allie seemed to notice it.

"Oh, well that's a shame." Allie looked over at Serena who locked eyes with her. "But if you ever find yourself without company." She looked back at Clemont who blinked in nervousness. "Don't hesitate to come back."

For some reason, Serena felt herself getting angry. Did this girl think that she didn't see Clemont as the great friend he was? Ash interrupted the somewhat awkward moment.

"I don't sense Riley anywhere."

A personal guard of Princess Allie's over heard and spoke.

"Forgive me, Lord of the Cameron Province, but if you are asking for the other Lord of your homestead, he left several minutes ago and traveled to the west." The guard looked at Allie. "Forgive me for not informing you, Princess. He had said he was only passing through as well so I didn't think it was as important to keep track of."

Allie nodded. "It's fine."

Ash smiled and nodded as well before speaking. "I think we should find Riley. We need to speak with him."

Allie frowned and put a finger to her mouth. She then spoke. "I'm fairly certain he said he would be staying at the Battle Chateau for a few days. He was going to ask Mr. Turner some things about Kalos' history and the like. Mr. Turner has one of the largest collections of old texts on ancient times in Kalos, since he's always been interested in history. It's why he, like many before him, took over stewardship of the Chateau. Please, before you head that way, I insist you stay in the Parfum Palace for one night. We're going to be having lovely fireworks tonight. It's my birthday today.

After some consideration, the group decided that they couldn't pass up on the invitation and started heading off towards the large mansion once the festivities had died down.

zz

After eating a wonderful meal and getting a brief tour of the large estate, everyone gathered on the balcony to watch the fireworks. The couples leaned on each other or held hands. Some of the others put their arms over each other's shoulders but everyone watched the display together.

With time, everyone started to disperse to go to their large plush rooms that they had for the night.

zzz-Ash and Misty-zzz

Ash and Misty were lying in bed together. They had received a room for two, like many of the others. There were only a few room that could hold three. They had innocently realized later than it wasn't twins but a queen bed. However, there had only been a bit of nervousness between them, before they'd relaxed under the sheets. Ash felt calm with Misty's hand resting on his stomach. He had taken notice that she was rubbing one of his wrists with the other hand, right over the scars that had formed from the machine Team Plasma had used on him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that they did that to you."

He knew what she was thinking about for certain then.

"I guess it does remind me that I'm different, but being who I am… It's all I've ever known. Just because I can use aura in recent years, doesn't mean I'm not still Ash Ketchum. So don't be sorry, Mist. It wasn't your fault. As long as I have you guys, I'm good."

Misty rested her head against his back."I just don't want you to ever feel alone."

"I'm never alone."

Eventually only the soft breathing of Ash, Misty, and Pikachu and Ellie could be heard from the room.

zzz-Clemont and Serena-zzz

Clemont had wondered back to the balcony in his night clothes after everyone had gone to their rooms. He was sharing a room with Cameron and Stephan which had two twins and a pull out. The young inventor's mind was too active for sleep. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Serena approach.

"Clemont? What are you doing out here?"

Clemont turned as Serena walked up to the banister in her own night clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Clemont asked back. _Stupid stupid stupid._

Serena giggled. "Well I guess I just couldn't sleep. I was thinking about too many things."

Clemont nodded. "Yeah same here."

There was a period of silence before Clemont steeled himself and looked over at Serena. "Serena?"

"Yes, Clemont?" She asked, still looking at the landscaping before slowly turning her full attention to him.

"What do you think about me?"

She paused with a surprised look on her face. She furrowed her brows for a moment before looking at Clemont more calmly. "Well… you're kind, smart, a little clumsy, very loyal… and cute without you glasses-oh." She blushed when she realized what she'd said and clasped her hands to her mouth.

Clemont was blushing and he shuffled his foot. "You… you really think so, Serena?"

Serena slowly pulled her hands away and was blushing slightly herself thought it was hard to say for what reason.

"I think you're a great guy, Clemont."

For some reason Clemont felt empty from that declaration. He smiled a bit half-heartedly. "Thanks Serena. I appreciate that."

Serena slowly smiled and nodded and another silence came between them. Clemont nodded and stood up straighter.

"I'm going to go and try to go to bed. Have a good night."

"Yeah you too, Clemont."

The young man started to head off and stopped to glance over his back at his friend once more. "Serena… I…"

She looked over at him and could see that he was trying to say something important.

"I just want you to know that I… I may not be really strong or even as brave as others, but I promise you. I promise that I will always be there for you if you need a…" He swallowed. "A friend."

Serena smiled and nodded. "Thanks Clemont. That's really sweet."

Clemont nodded and then disappeared. Serena turned and looked out over the landscaping again. Her emotions were so confused and mixed up that she wasn't sure what she was feeling or what she wanted, so she sighed and rested her head on the banister for a few minutes. After resting and realizing she was actually getting sleepy again, she yawned and headed off to her own room with Georgia and Burgundy.

What neither of them had noticed was Allie watching from down the hall. She'd heard everything said and the young princess, dressed in her own nightclothes sighed and rested her head against the wall. Though she'd been a bit silly the first time she'd met Clemont, she had been attracted to him. After hearing what he'd said to Serena, her guess about his good character had been confirmed, but she knew this was something she couldn't have.

"Serena, dear Serena. I hope for your sake you don't wait too long to act. You can't linger on the past forever."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Well I hope you guys all enjoyed that! I had fun with this chapter, especially writing Lawrence. I've been waiting a while to work with him :D And of course some more Geekchicshipping angst.**

**Just a repeat of the top AN, if any of you like Danny Phantom, check out my story of it. I'm publishing it at the same time as this chapter. I want to know if it is good, so I don't waste my time writing any more for it.**

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**AssRat: When will Tobias come in? Will Darkrai be with him?**

**NoSignal: Tobias will probably not appear again until after Kalos. He will certainly battle Ash in the tournament too and yes, Darkrai will be with him.**

**BadBoyGuest:**** hi NoSignal, I have been wondering if Ruben (Ruby) Is a boy or girl as my name is Ruben. ****many thanks,**

**Ruben.**  
><strong>P'S: loving the story(s) so far:)<strong>

**NoSignal: So glad you're enjoying the**** story. Ruben is a boy name, my moniker for Ruby from the Manga.**

**Jeannot1978: I think that Ash should get one male Vivillon from that group of Vivillon that he helped to liberate from Dolan in Kalos. After all, Pokémon do remember those who help them.**

**NoSignal: Hm... maybe. I'd have to think about it. Perhaps I could do that. :)**

**Intensity215: I can't believe how long it's been since I last reviewed this series. I'm really sorry I haven't been a very active reader, but I've been keeping up with the story and it's really getting good. I seriously can't wait to read more, and I'll try my best to review as much as possible :)**

**NoSignal: That's perfectly okay, welcome back! Don't pressure yourself. I'm just glad you're still in enjoying the story, you and SpaztasticStella as well.**

**takedigi: ****Wonderful, I have no words. I started from Kanto and already I've read all your chapters in a month. It's wonderful story and what remains. I have so many things that just going to say now 3:**

**1. As Cilan has Sceptile and mega dragon type evolution is the reaction I would look "like a child" when she sees him.**  
><strong>2. The idea of a oneshot in Join Avenue and imagine the characters you want to do in the future seeing the different shops<strong>  
><strong>3. The idea that Ash sees in a vision that does not affect the story but you see parallel worlds as we read in ORAS (the world Anime, Manga world, the world game, etc) Although not if the idea is the same as the different worlds of manga by CLAMP (Sakura, X, TRC, xxxholic, etc).<strong>

**Thank you for this wonderful story. I look forward to reading new chapters. Sorry for my English.**

**NoSignal: Welcome to the Master Challenge, takedigi! In answer to your questions:**

**Sadly I'm not quite sure what your meaning is in 1. For 2. I'll consider it, but it's not quite as relevant since we're no longer in Unova anymore. 3. There maybe a tiny allusion to something like that but it will be minor. You'll have to see when we get to Reflection Cave.**

**Just Another Kid: **

**Wait a minute, I just realized if the Mirror World is involved are the Mystery Dungeon Worlds (You know the games where you're a pokemon that used to be human and go meet your partner make a Exploration Team and save the world) going to be involved? If it's not please at least make some reference to that world other then Primal Dialga.**

**You mentioned Silver's reputation**

**You mentioned something about Marina and Jimmy learning about Gold and Crys' conversation about her dating Jimmy.**

**NoSignal:Hey there, I've been reading everyone of your reviews and I must thank you for your support and kind words! :)**

**In answer to your questions: I intend to write a story about all of the Mystery Dungeon Games put into one long tale in the future, so I will most likely not refer to that world in this story, with the exception of Primal Dialga. For Silver, I can't reveal my plans for him, you'll have to see. :) And finally the Marin and Jimmy thing, I will see if I can somehow have them enter an embarrassing conversation over the videophone. Gold threatening Jimmy and Crys being sweet and all, while Marina is just embarrassed and Jimmy is nervous and in denial. It's in my head that the reason Marina liked Jimmy at first was simply to rebel from her overly protective father who's the current Master, but then actually started to really like Jimmy for more than the sake of rebellion. I hope this sounds good. Again thank you all for the support. I've already got 44 people following the Kalos Arc and the first chapter hasn't even been posted. I hope to reach the numbers of the Unova Arc and over! To infinity and beyond, lol.**

**Alrightly, see ya next chapter and tell me if I missed your question!**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Cilan: Skiddo**

**zzz**

**Serena: Furfrou**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	3. A Duel of Two True Knights

****Number of people who've answered the poll: 81 votes out of 151(author follows). **I really need a good chunk of my followers to answer this one :) so I'ma put this at the top of each chapter until I'm satisfied******

********I feel I'm getting close to being satisfied!********

Day Count: 152 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Oh and a new reader was wondering if I could give a shout out to their story: A New Ash by Guardianoflife222. ****I haven't gotten the chance to read it myself, but check it out guys :) Okay I guess that's it, lol.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash first felt his breathing get faster, then his heart. He let out a breath of fear before his eyes opened. A frown adorned his face. _What had he been dreaming about?_ Again there was a feeling that something was wrong. He could tell that some part of the balance had been disrupted; there was just some kind of absence he couldn't place. _Just what had caused the problem though?_

He paused from those thoughts when he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. He had sat up after awakening, but had forgotten that Misty was in the same bed with him. He glanced down and saw her clutching the bottom of his shirt; her mouth was open slightly in peaceful sleep. He smiled at her and rubbed his hand over her clenched one. He glanced over at the door with a his brows furrowed when he felt an odd pull at the back of his mind. He suddenly realized it was some sort of hypnosis or possession and locked down his mental barriers. He scooted out of bed and went to the door to look out as he pulsed his aura sense out. He knew someone else had been hexed before he opened the door.

He walked into the hall and turned to the right to see Ritchie in his night clothes like Ash was, walking slowly towards the stairs. Ash knew he could use his aura to free Ritchie from his trance but Ash needed to find what was doing this to his friend and what had tried to hypnotize them. So Ash walked behind Ritchie slowly somewhat pretending that he too had been taken over.

Eventually the two reached the bottom floor of the mansion and a door near a back corner opened. They continued and Ash saw it lead into a basement. He spied weapons and armor as they walked down the stairs and then he saw something in the middle of the room. A sword was floating and staring at them both with a single blue glowing eye. Ash realized immediately that it was a Honedge. The ghost pokemon could not only possess people, but they could also drain people of their aura completely, should their cloth wrap around the arm of their victim. Ash saw the Honedge reach out to touch Ritchie and Ash jumped in front of his friend and made a brief shield of aura that bounced Honedge back. Ash turned around and pulsed a very small pulse of aura through his friend.

"Hmmm, huh, what?" Ritchie spoke and looked around. "How'd we get down here?"

"Honedge," Ash replied briefly and Ritchie turned and looked at their company. Ritchie understood immediately. Ash took a step forward as Honedge glared at them. "What is it that you want, Honedge? Are you hungry or angry?"

"Cha-ging! Ching!" Hoedge's voice sounded like metal clashing together and hardly seemed to have any understandable syllables. Ash sighed and reached a hand out.

"Here, use your cloth and we can speak."

"Ash! He could drain you of your aura!" Ritchie spoke up, wondering what his friend was thinking.

"I trust that he will not use his cloth for that reason. I can deflect most of his attempts anyways since I can control my aura, unlike most."

Ritchie nodded reluctantly as Honedge came closer and wrapped his blue cloth around Ash's arm tightly.

_What's wrong?_

_My friend… He has been trapped for a long time. I need… I need someone to open the trap._

_Can you show me what trap you're talking about?_

_Yes, come._

Honedge let go of Ash's arm and floated back further into the dark room. Ritchie followed Ash and Honedge until they came to a glass case. A sword was inside, rattling against the wood and glass box feebly. Ash smiled and unhooked the latch on the case, allowing the second Honedge to fly out of the display and open his eye. The new Honedge glanced at Ash, Ritchie and the other Honedge and some sort of talk seemed to occur between the two pokemon. The first Honedge moved closer to Ash and extended his cloth again. Ash reached out with his arm once more.

_Thank you. The humans here thought my friend was merely a weapon._

_We're glad we could help._

_May my friend and I accompany you and your friend here? After all you and I have bonded through this touch. Only the master of my blade may hold my cloth and not be harmed._

_If only that's want you want. You don't have to if you don't wish it._

_May we complete the bond?_

_Of course._

Ash concentrated and Ritchie's mouth opened in slight surprise when the cloth around Ash's arm started to glow a slightly more indigo color and then halted. Ash glanced at the other Honedge and nodded.

"Ritchie, this one wants to be your pokemon. He's going to wrap his cloth around your arm, but he won't hurt you. Honedge, like Lucarios, highly respect their trainers and friends. They form a sort of spiritual bond.

"Kinda like Golett?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah, maybe it's a ghost type thing, sorta?" Ash shrugged.

Ritchie smiled and nodded before holding out his arm to the Honedge. The steel type wrapped his cloth around Ritchie's arm. The same glow occurred but for some reason it was an orange color. The light died down and the cloth was now hues of orange instead of medium and light blue.

"Huh?" Ritchie spoke and looked at the Honedge with it's orange cloth and then at Ash's with it's indigo hued one.

"It's the color of your aura. He's matched the color of your aura."

"Oh yeah, I remember when you told us what the colors of our aura were."

After that, Ash and Ritchie moved upstairs with their new pokemon floating behind them closely. They would have to tell Princess Allie that they'd found them, as to not be thought of as thieves, but the two young men were certain that they would be okay with it. They said goodnight even though sunrise was coming soon and went to get a couple more hours of sleep. Ash reentered his room and slid into the bed beside Misty again. Honedge floated over to a cabinet that was in the room and hung itself by its cloth on one of the hooks; its eye slid closed. Ash smiled and started to close his eyes; he felt Pikachu and Ellie shift at the end of the bed and then moments later he was soon asleep.

zzz-Next Day-zzz

The next day everyone woke up well rested and were intrigued by the appearance of the two new Honedge with Ash and Ritchie respectively. After explaining what had happened to their friends and to Princess Allie, they ate a brief meal, Ash and Ritchie officially caught the two pokemon bound to them, and they said their goodbyes to the people of the Parfum Palace and hit the road.

They walked along the groomed road from the Palace and under the shade of the trees. Ash halted at a moment's notice as an Espurr walked across the path.

"Ah how cute!" Bianca spoke up.

Drew eyed it carefully and a thought came to him. "Hey Ash, what's that Espurr's gender?"

Ash glanced back at his friend and replied, "It's a male."

"Why do you ask?" May asked her boyfriend. He smirked at her.

"Now come on, May. Don't you know? Male Meowstic and female Meowstic have different moves they can learn. The male is more supportive and the female is more offensive based. A male Meowstic would be great for a double battle contest round," He teased her before taking a few steps forward.

"I heard those things can blow your brains out from their psychic energy," Gary teased suddenly.

Drew turned back to give Gary an unimpressed look and Paul smirked. "Good thing Drew doesn't have a brain."

Drew sneered at their joshing. "Screw you guys. I'll show you brains." He turned back around and snapped a poke ball from his waist. "Espurr, I challenge you."

The little psychic type turned and stared into Drew's eyes. It then chirped and nodded.

"It just read my mind, didn't it?" Drew muttered.

"Yep, pretty much," Ash replied.

"You're serious?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I sensed the transfer," Ash murmured in return.

"Absol, come out!" Drew shouted and released one of his closest friends. Absol appeared with his head lowered and slowly rose it high with a bark at the end. "Absol, Night Slash!"

Absol leapt forward growling as his scythe started to glow purple. Espurr cried out and suddenly a pop of sound erupted in front of Absol and he faltered in the air and struck the ground. He leapt up soon though, growling at the small pokemon.

"Fake Out," Drew murmured. "Okay then, let's get this done quicker. Absol, Sword Dance."

Absol lowered his head as four blades of blue energy appeared and started clashing around him.

"Okay, Night Slash again!" Absol ran forward, charging once more as before.

Espurr opened his mouth with a scowl on his face and let out several pink waves of energy. Drew saw them and grit his teeth; Absol would be able to dodge it at this speed but only if he could be flexible enough. "Dodge those! Spin to the left of that Disarming Voice!" Absol barked and leapt to the left, barreling rolling his front half in the jump and then pulling the second half into the same roll to barely dodge. Espurr squeaked once in surprise when Absol was suddenly in his personal space, before Absol's scythe slammed into his middle and flung him into a nearby tree. He slid towards the ground and then fell onto his belly with swirls in his eyes.

Drew smiled at Absol as he trotted back to his trainer. Drew tossed a poke ball silently and it struck Espurr in the head before sucking him up.

-Bing-

"It takes brains to battle and defeat a pokemon," Drew spoke after picking up his new pokemon and returning Absol.

"Eh, I'm still not convinced," Gary smirked.

"Jerk."

The rest of the group laughed or shook their heads at the boys' antics.

"You three are like the three stoogies," Harley mused making Drew glare at him.

Gary took it in stride and Paul didn't really care.

The whole group slowly made their way out of the gardens and onto route seven.

zz

Route seven was quite scenic especially with all the flowers along the path. It wasn't long until everyone could see the Chateau in the distance, but it was still a bit of a walk. Bonnie and Lyn were laughing and picking flowers along the path. Bonnie reached out for one flower and yelped when a little white face turned to look at her.

"Flabebe?" The pokemon chirped. Everyone paused in their walk because Bonnie and Lyn had stopped to stare.

"It reminds me of another Flabebe I met," Bonnie murmured.

Lyn perked up and a bright smile split her face. "Then catch it, Bonnie!"

Bonnie gasped and looked back down at the Flabebe which was staring back at her and twirling her white flower every few moments.

"What do you think Flabebe, wanna battle me?" Bonnie asked.

Flabebe glanced at her and floated closer to her face. After a moment, she nodded and chirped happily.

"Yay!" Bonnie shouted and pulled out the poke ball which held her Torchic.

Ash and the others stood back and Lyn ran over to join them. Ash gazed about the flowers and noticed a few which seemed to reflect some blue light across their petals. Ash briefly wondered if anyone could see the light.

"Now remember, that this isn't a game and the attacks can hurt you if your hit. Oh and don't forget dodging and typing and weakening the wild pokemon enough to capture it. And-" Clemont started rambling and halted when Serena laughed lightly and placed a hand on Clemont's shoulder.

"Give her some credit, Clemont."

Bonnie was pouting and looking at her brother. "Yeah. I'm not a dummy."

Clemont frowned uncomfortably and nodded with a sigh.

Bonnie giggled at everyone else smiling at her and turned to face the fairy type pokemon. "Okay…" Bonnie fingered the poke ball in her hand carefully and a bit nervously before she spoke again. "Torchic, come out and help me!"

The poke ball popped open and Bonnie's Torchic shook her body, causing a few embers to fly from her feathers.

Flabebe cried out and floated closer, ready to battle.

"Torchic use Ember!" Bonnie called out; Torchic glanced at her and nodded. The little fire type closed her eyes and blasted out a wind filled with lit embers at the fairy.

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and met the Ember attack halfway. The winds battled for a moment before the Ember won out. Flabebe yelped and tumbled back a bit.

"Oh! Torchic you did it, you attacked her!" Bonnie jumped up and down excitedly before she noticed Flabebe get back up. "Huh oh, she's still able to fight. Okay then, we gotta keep going, Torchic!"

"Tor!"

"Use Peck!"

Torchic ran forward as her beak started to glow white. Flabebe shouted and two Vine Whips shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Torchic. Flabebe shot forward into a Tackle and slammed into Torchic's forehead. Torchic cried out in pain and tumbled back and landed on her rear.

"Torchic! Are you okay?" Bonnie called out. Torchic slowly got up with a exhale and fluffed her feathers.

"Be careful, Bonnie. Torchic is getting tired. She doesn't have as much stamina as Dedenne. He's had some battle practice," Clemont spoke up.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay let's um… Let's use Focus Energy."

Torchic nodded and sat, focusing her energies. Flabebe moved forward slightly and used another Fairy Wind. The wind blew forward and ruffled the feathers on Torchic's body and she whined slightly in pain. After the attack was done, Torchic stood slightly from her crouch.

"Okay! Peck attack!"

Torchic chirped and dashed forward again with her beak glowing white. Flabebe lashed out with her whips again.

"Dodge it, Torchic!" Bonnie shouted. Torchic jumped to the right and then jumped over the second whip before drilling her beak into Flabebe's head. The fairy type wailed in pain and flopped onto her back on her flower as it started to drift towards the ground.

Bonnie gasped. "This is my chance!" She looked around in her yellow bag that she'd kept these last few years and found one of the poke balls she'd received from Professor Sycamore. She poked her tongue out of the side of her mouth and wound her arm. "Pokeball, go!"

The poke ball spun through the air and smacked into Flabebe's side, sucking her up. The sphere wobbled four times and then clicked.

Everything was quiet until. "We did it."

Ash smiled from beside the large group. Watching his young friend catch a pokemon for the first time was awesome. It brought back so many memories and most likely did the same for many if not all present.

"We Did It!" Bonnie cried out happily and scooped up her startled Torchic and started to spin around. Torchic relaxed into the embrace and chirped happily.

"Great job, Bonnie!" Dawn smiled brightly.

"Yeah, a great first battle with a wild pokemon." Cameron added.

Misty glanced over at Ash comically. Ash deadpanned. "Don't even start."

"Much better than just throwing a poke ball without doing anything to fight said pokemon."

Iris blinked. "Wait, he's done that more than once? I thought he was just being over excited like a kid."

Ash grumbled.

"You did that twice?" Misty asked and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay! I get it. I know it was stupid."

"Pika pika chu chu."

"I didn't ask your opinion." Ash grumbled and Bonnie giggled.

"I think Miss Misty's a keeper for you Ash. She'll make a perfect bride."

Ash and Misty glanced at each other, startled, before blushing fiercely and looking away.

"He'll need to become an official knight first before he thinks of marriage."

Everyone turned to look down the road and saw Riley standing there, his Lucario at his side.

"Riley, I thought I sensed you a ways away. Were you watching young Bonnie battle?" Ash asked and turned to face his approaching friend.

"Indeed, you seem to be friends with many talented pokemon trainers of all sorts, even the younger ones," Riley smiled and tipped his hat to Bonnie and Lyn who blushed and giggled to each other.

"Are you really a knight, Sir Riley?" Lyn asked. "Ash told us about you."

"Indeed I am. I was just about to visit Mr. Turner and look at his archives and family tree records." Riley glanced into Ash's eyes and a silent message seemed to be passed between them.

"I see. That's interesting." Ash nodded and then looked over his friends. "How does a visit to the Battle Chateau sound, everyone?"

The group nodded at the suggestion and started walking alongside Riley towards the mansion in the distance.

"Do you have fancy clothes like Riley, Ash?" Bonnie asked brightly. Her Torchic was walking at her feet.

Ash laughed a bit. "Yes, I have the outfit of the Guardian."

"The Battle Chateau… How many of us have actually been here before?" Ash asked and looked over everyone. He knew Clemont, Serena, he, and Bonnie had been there during his travels in Kalos for his first entrance into the Kalos League, but for everyone else, he didn't have a clue.

After a bit of talking this is what was discovered. Brock and Gary hadn't ever visited the place due to their chosen professions, Max hadn't gotten around to traveling to Kalos before, Cress and Chili had been busy at their gym, Iris didn't really think to walk right into a fancy building like the Chateau, Burgundy hadn't bothered, Georgia hadn't cared, and Bonnie and Lyn were just now trainers. Misty was a Viscountess which meant she'd won ten battles there during one of her brief travels to capture new water pokemon. Ritchie had become a Marquis, which meant fifty wins, from the cumulative visits he'd made to the place in his travels, though he was getting close to being a Duke which required seventy five wins. May was a Countess which meant she had thirty battles there under her belt and Drew was at the same pace with her as an Earl since they'd been traveling together at the time. Paul was a Duke with eighty eight wins. Dawn was a Viscountess, and Cilan was a Viscount. Cilan had visited the place after Hoenn which was after his time with Ash in Unova. Clemont was a Marquis and Serena a Marchioness. Harley had been to this place early in his days as a trainer slash coordinator and was a Duke; Solidad was a Duchess. Zoey was a Countess, Kenny and Barry each Earls. Barry was close to becoming a Marquis. Bianca was a Baroness, having tried the place for fun at one time. Stephan was a Marquis and Cameron was an Earl. Trip was a Duke, though just barely, with the minimum seventy five wins. Nando was also surprisingly a Duke with a impressive eighty five wins. Finally Ash revealed that during his year trip on his own. He'd stayed at the Chateau for quite some time and had gotten a total of ninety two wins. Several people were surprised, especially when they found out that he'd gotten from Baron to Duke in roughly a few months. It had taken only one day to become a Baron when he'd been there with Clemont, Serena and Bonnie, and then a few months to get to Duke once he'd returned to Kalos almost a year and half later. When Misty had asked why he'd been so determined, he'd gotten quiet about the subject. Riley was in fact a Grand Duke with a whopping hundred plus wins and had been one for several years.

The group approached the building hoping to have a good visit and even get some good training in with many trainers ranging in strength. As soon as they knocked on the door, Mr. Turner answered.

"Good gracious!" He declared happily at seeing so many trainers. "Sir Riley, I had no idea you were bringing so many friends."

"We sort of found each other, Sir Turner." Riley smiled and dipped his hat once more. "This is Sir Ashton. He's helping me with my research. Do you think you could lead us two to the archives?" He glanced at the others in the group. "If you don't mind waiting for us to finish?" Everyone understood and Turner nodded.

"Alright then, I never would've thought the coincidence! The young Master Ashton being a knight as well? He really does take after Grand Duke Redrick."

Turner didn't seem to realize how uncomfortable he'd made Ash with the comment, as he turned to lead them inside. Most everyone immediately understood why Ash had grown quiet and why he had worked so hard to become a Duke.

They all moved inside after Turner had introduced them to the people in the building. They received a proper greeting before Turner had lead Riley and Ash away and towards the archives. Everyone else mingled.

zzz-Ash and Riley-zzz

Riley and Ash were now alone in the archives after Riley had sent Turner away and back to be with their company. Riley moved towards the books there and started looking over their spines.

"So… what exactly are you looking for?" Ash asked as he walked up behind Riley. Pikachu, Ellie, and Riley's Lucario were sitting at a desk, Lucario in the chair and the mice on the actual desk.

"Well my theory, like I told you through aura is that Lysander may have some clue as to who Robles is. Robles is not his real name and not knowing his real name has made finding his true identity difficult. I'm thinking that if I could find some proof behind my latest theory, I can convince Lysander to talk."

"Lysander…" Ash grumbled. Ash still had bad memories of the man from his first time in Kalos.

"At least he won't ever be able to hurt anyone ever again. He has a life sentence and is in one of the best jails in Kalos."

"After what he did to Alain. He deserves to be locked up."

"He is quite the manipulator, which is another thing that intrigues me…"

"Riley, you're killing me. Tell me your big theory or whatever."

Riley chuckled briefly at his younger friend's impatience. "You'll need to grow some more patience. You'll need it for the job and the married life one of these days."

Ash flushed slightly. "Come on…"

"Alright alright. I'll stop torturing the Page."

"Hey this Page beat you in an aura duel."

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Easy for you to say, after the fact."

"Aha! Here we go!"

"Now you're changing the subject."

Ash yelped slightly when Riley plopped a big text in Ash's hands. Riley turned the pages until there was a foggy and heavily damaged picture with some words next to it. The same layout was on the other page but the picture looked better.

"Hey! That picture shows AZ!" Ash spoke.

"Ah so you've met the ancient wandering king. Did you know… that he was once an Aura Guardian?"

Ash flinched and looked up at Riley's indigo irises.

"He was?"

"That weapon of his though stripped most of his power or at the very least made it not nearly as strong. I think for some reason he's been traveling around the world to a lot of seemingly random places. He's been spotted near the Tin Towers in Johto, the Space-Time Towers in Sinnoh, In Hoenn, it's said he gave Sootpolis the tree that grows there, even places in Kanto, Unova, Orre, virtually everywhere. Thing is most people think he's not real. I think he's looking for something, but I don't know what."

"His weapon caused so much destruction. Without all the world trees… the world was weak and when he did what he did..."

"Indeed, but it's the other picture that has to do with Robles." Riley nodded and blew some of the dust away which hardly helped. However the figure in the picture did seem to look like Robles behind the aging, wear and tear of the old paper.

"That's Robles…"

"Read the words beside him."

"And it was known that he had a younger brother who wished to claim Kalos out of his own greed. After AZ ended the war by launching his weapon, his brother realized the error of his ways and sought to make amends for his actions by burying the weapon in an attempt to prevent it from ever being used again." Ash looked up from the book. "I remember these words."

"Indeed and I believe they are somewhat of a lie."

"A lie?"

"I believe that Robles is AZ's brother. I think like his brother, he was given eternal life too. It explains why his aura feels so ancient. You've felt it too, right?"

"Yes. What does this have to do with Lysander though?"

"Lysander claims to be directly descended from AZ's brother."

"So you're thinking Lysander may know something?"

"Its all I've got right now. I think though that we need to figure out more about AZ's brother, then we'll have a clue about Robles and his motives with all of this."

"What's your proof you're showing Lysander?"

"I'm going to take a picture of this photo with my Pokenav. I have another picture from an agent who was lucky enough to snap a long distance picture of Robles. When Lysander realizes that the two pictures are so similar he'll know that I know the man supposedly dead in this picture from thousands of years ago, walks among us today."

"I guess that would work," Ash replied finally and nodded.

Riley nodded also. "There's more to that man then simply being a Dark One that found the idea of being Giovanni's ally, good. I'm certain of it and hopefully you and I can find out what it is. Perhaps you wouldn't mind going to speak to Lysander for me? There's some other business I need to be doing and frankly I can't be in more than one place at once. With you in this tournament, I've been Ilene's messenger this way and that. I'm starting to forget what my tiny home on Iron Island looks like." Riley barked out a laugh.

"**Indeed it has been some time since me and my Master went home."** Riley's Lucario spoke.

Ash frowned at Riley. "Sorry friend. I've not been a good knight. Entering this tournament now was a bad idea."

Riley shook his head. "No one knew this all would happen. It's not your fault. Merely unfortunate timing."

Ash smiled. "I'll talk to Lysander. I'm sure me and my group will find the time to go where he is. Oh… uh where is he?" Pikachu sweat dropped at Ash's response and Ellie shook her head.

"Coumarine City Penitentiary."

"Yeah we'll probably end up over there eventually, on the loop back to Luminose."

"Thank you, Ashton. How about we go join up with your friends and fill our minds with more pleasant thoughts?"

"Good plan."

Riley exchanged the pictures Ash needed for Lysander and Ash received them on his Pokedex. The two then gathered themselves after Riley replaced the textbook and left the dusty room.

zzz-Everyone else-zzz

"I have to say you're all a wide variety of trainer types and titles from the Chateau itself," Mr. Turner spoke to the people in the group after Ash and Riley had left.

Many of the people in the Chateau before they'd arrived had gone back to talking to their peers, except a few.

"Yeah we're definitely a mix of characters," Georgia smirked and nudged Trip who merely had the side of his mouth tug upwards at his girlfriend's talk.

"No way! Is that the _Duchess_ Harley!?"

Everyone in the group froze and Harley turned red in anger before turning his head to look at the offender.

"I only know one person who would dare call me that."

The man that had been talking with Farrell and got up from his seat, drawing the looks from many people. He had short green hair that was styled neatly, he was as tall as Harley and wore a dark suit and tie. His weaselly orangish eyes danced as he bowed.

"The one from Slateport, comes back again. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Harley growled and glared at the unnamed man. "For your information, Harold, I'm competing in the Master Challenge!" Harley stood up straighter and waved his hand dismissively. "I've gone on to bigger and better things."

Harold continued to smile. "I see, you've gone up in the world, _Duchess._"

Harley snapped. "Will you stop teasing me with that name!?"

"Only if you cut that atrocious hair of yours."

"There's nothing wrong with long hair," Nando inserted passively.

Harley grumbled under his breath. "I didn't ask for your input."

Harold laughed annoyingly. "I think it would be fun for you and me to have a battle if you plan to stay here for a while."

"Ah come on!"

Everyone glanced over and Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie gasped when they saw who it was.

"Nico and Chester!" Serena called out and smiled.

"So good to see you both again," Clemont spoke.

"Yo yo yo, it's good to see you homies again too." Nico grinned.

"Where's Ash, yo?" Chester questioned. "He owes me a rematch, yo."

Mr. Turner laughed. "It seems we have several debts that need to be payed during your stay. However it is getting late in the afternoon and there are already too many battles scheduled for today. How long do you all plan on staying, I'll have Molly prepare rooms for you."

The two groups looked at each other and started talking. Bonnie and Lyn shrugged and waited. Eventually Brock and Solidad spoke.

"We think we could stay a few days. We were wanting to get in some good training for the Master Challenge while we're here," Solidad spoke.

"There's thirty of us." Brock added.

"So a few days, huh?"

Ash smiled as he entered the room with Riley at his side. "I think that sounds good."

"Alas, I must leave within a few hours. Duty calls." Riley smiled and Lucario bowed his head.

"Aw, we'll miss you Sir Riley!" Lyn giggled.

Riley nodded his head. "And I, you, Miss Lyn, Miss Bonnie. A pleasure to meet you both."

Turner's eyes suddenly brightened at a thought. "I see that Sir Ketchum as well as Sir Gen have graced us once again with their presences. I just had a most pleasant thought. This place was founded on the honor of knights and the duels ancient knights once had. I would love a brief battle between you both."

"Between the both of us? You sure?" Ash grinned mischievously and glanced at Riley.

"You both watch after the royal circles and stand as true knights under the sovereign rule of the Kingdom of fair Rota! One of the last true castles in the time. It would be an honor to observe two truly noble sirs, true knights, dueling in a battle."

Riley glanced at Ash. "Well I do owe some payback like I said, eh? You caught me off guard so I definitely won't be going easy. How about a double this time? You know how and who."

Ash smirked, "I've been working even harder, don't think just because you went easy last time that that will be the only adjustment you'll have to make."

Riley chuckled, "I'm hoping not."

Ash smiled and took off his jacket. "Let's go."

Riley took off his vest. "But of course."

"Hm? What are you?" Turner questioned.

Ash smirked, "You wanted a battle between **us** right?"

"Wait what?" A Harold growled, "This isn't a place for a fist fight."

"Who said anything about bare fists?" Riley huffed and drew a sword from a nearby suit of armor. He tossed it to Ash who caught it swiftly before he procured one for himself. "This is common between us. We will start with a sword fight and then once we see fit we will transition to a duel between Aura Guardians just as the ancient warriors of the wave did. Lucario, ready to fight your friend again?"

"**Most certainly, Master Riley."**

Most everyone flinched at the pokemon's voice.

"You okay with watching, Pikachu, Ellie?" Ash smiled.

"Pika!" The both cried out and ran to the balcony to get good seats right next to each other.

"Well I believe we can push the other battles back a bit for this battle, since Sir Riley has other business he must attend to soon." Mr. Turner nodded and the groups and the people in the Chateau moved towards the balcony to watch Riley, his Lucario and Ash duel.

Ash stretched his arms out and cracked his neck as he let aura dance off his finger tips, "I'm ready when you are Riley." He then made Lucario's poke ball form as a wisp of aura in his hand, "Come on out pal!"

**Greetings Master. I am quite eager to battle our dear friends here. I could feel your excitement as soon as I arrived.**

"**Do I sense some arrogance there? Young one?"**

Ash's Lucario smirked. **Perhaps****… ****I suppose you are so wise you can decipher that.**

Riley's Lucario chuckled light heartily. **"****Let us do battle soon Master, I wish to blot out his arrogance before it consumes him like a fire.****"**

**Harsh.**

Riley nodded with a smile and walked down towards the arena as Ash followed behind with Lucario at his side.

"A true battle against true knights." Turner smiled. "How extraordinary!"

"Are they actually truly dueling?" Chester asked.

"I guess. I just hope they're careful." Bonnie nodded.

"Don't worry, Ash has a hard head." Misty quipped.

"I heard that, Mist!"

Misty stuck her tongue out slightly at her boyfriend as he pouted at her. He glanced back at his opponent as he pulled his sword from its sheath. Riley did the same and both Guardians then stood in silence. Their Lucarios sat cross-legged on the ground, waiting for their turn to fight.

Ash made the first move. He moved forward and swung the blade into a foreswing. Riley countered by simply meeting the blade with his own, breaking the quiet around them with the clang of metal. Both Guardians huffed under their breaths, trying to gain the upper hand in strength, finally Ash made a decision and moved. The younger man spun to the left, sliding his blade from the lock it was in and swinging it anew into a backswing. Riley blocked it again and yet this lock had him in a bad position since Ash's backswing had more leverage. Riley smirked and pushed up against the blade instead of sideways. Ash frowned and leapt back to put some distance between the two again.

Riley smiled and was the first to lunge this time. Their swords clashed several times and each was blocked well except for the last. Riley and Ash's swords met in a classic X shape and both men pushed against each other. Riley snapped his other hand forward, grabbing Ash's wrist and twisting it until the younger Guardian was disarmed. Ash was so caught off guard that he didn't get to react to the kick to his gut. When he opened his eyes next, a sword was pointed at his throat.

"It seems as though swordplay is something I have much more experience at." Riley smirked playfully.

Ash smirked back. "I just learned some things this year. Maybe you're getting rusty."

Riley let out a laugh before walking away to hand Turner the swords.

"Lucario, you ready pal?" Ash asked as he stood and his Lucario neared him.

**Yes Master, I am.**

Riley came back over to the other end of the field once more. His Lucario stood at his side. All four then bowed to the other.

"Shall we?"

Ash nodded and the four Guardians dashed forward. Both Lucarios went into a barrage of punches and kicks coated in blue aura. Everyone there not used to the sight of aura were shocked when Riley and Ash's aura exploded out from them as they drew near.

Riley was much more offensive this time around and threw punch after punch. Ash grabbed each one and dodged a few before throwing a couple of his own, which Riley blocked with tiny shields. Riley tried a roundhouse kick and Ash ducked quickly and tried to catch Riley off guard but a shield blocked him again.

"It seems we're evenly matched, Ashton," Riley spoke between a new couple of punches and counters.

"Maybe… maybe not," Ash smirked as his eyes glowed a brighter blue. He pushed his aura out further and suddenly everyone was distracted by Ash's Lucario's glowing form. Mega Lucario was now facing Riley's Lucario.

Riley's eyes opened slightly in surprise. "I see… I think I understand. Gurkinn would be interested in this." He glanced back at Ash in order to jump back from a swing. He swiped his hand over a glittering gem on his hat and his Lucario burst into light as well, changing into Mega Lucario too.

"It seems my friend that your aura is strong enough that you don't require a key stone like I do."

Ash's eyes widened slightly at the thought before they glowed brighter. "That isn't the only trick I can do either."

"I see. I understand. No more words then." Riley nodded as his eyes glowed blue though not as brightly as Ash's.

Virtually everyone in the crowd watched in awe as their auras reached a fever pitch and the four rushed to meet each other again. The two Lucarios started attacking each other with more complex moves as if they were being commanded.

"What in the world?" Harold blurted.

"Ah, the mysteries of aura. They are still commanding their pokemon, but through a different form of communication." Turner explained.

The Lucarios traded Close Combats and Dragon Pulses before switching to Bone Rush and clashing their staffs together. Their Masters continued to trade blows as well, and fatigue started to show on the both of them. Sweat rushed down their faces clearing away the dust from the field on their faces.

Ash's eyes suddenly grew slightly brighter and he cried out. "LUCARIO!"

His Lucario's eyes contracted tightly and his eyes completely burned cobalt blue. He roared after jumping back and away from his opponent, cupping his paws together. In moments, a beam of energy… a beam of aura energy… burst from his paws and slammed into Riley's Lucario, flinging the other fighting type into the the water, around the field of the Battle Chateau.

Riley paused and saw that Ash was twitching slightly and his Lucario was panting. Riley released his green Salamance and ordered it to help Lucario from the water. Riley then turned back to Ash and bowed. "I see I am outclassed, however, you need much more practice to control your aura. You have still one aspect to unlock and then you will have full control. I'm shocked that your Lucario can use Aura Storm now, though it's obviously taken a lot out of him. He will need practice."

At those words, Ash's Lucario fell to his knees and transformed back into a normal Lucario. His fur was matted with sweat and his eyes were weary. He slowly pulled himself up and moved towards Ash.

**Master Riley, my Master is having difficulty getting rid of his excess power now. You certainly pushed our limits. I normally wouldn't ask this of you-**

Riley nodded. He moved forward and placed a hand on Ash as Lucario placed a paw. In a few moments a wave of aura echoed across the ground and Ash slumped slightly into Riley.

"Easy, comrade."

"Sorry, my legs kinda gave out."

Turner and the group came closer while everyone else watched from a distance.

"Ash are you okay?" Misty asked and put Ash's arm over her shoulder, relieving Riley.

"He'll be fine, Misty. He just needs rest," Riley nodded.

"I must say quite a battle, like nothing I've never seen," Turner spoke.

Everyone braced themselves as Riley's Salamance landed and let off a tired, but okay Lucario.

"Are you alright friend?" Riley asked.

"**Our young friends surprised me with that Aura Storm,"** Lucario replied.

**If you could****'****ve dodged, you would****'****ve had me quite easily, **Ash's Lucario replied.

Gary shook his head. "Ashy-boy and his light shows." He turned and looked at the people gathered there. "Most of us can't do what our friend here did, but we'll be staying here for a few days. We aren't your typical travelers, so bring us your best. We need a challenge!"

Paul rolled his eyes at Gary's show, while most everyone else got embarrassed or put on a determined face. They were going to battle some people here for the next few days and hopefully get some good training in.

Harold stood straight and glared at Harley. "I would be honored to battle with the _Duchess_. It's been quite a while. Let's see if you've actually learned anything. I claim a duel with you tomorrow at sunrise."

Turner nodded and looked at Harley.

"It's Duke and of course, hun. I'd love to destroy you," Harley smirked evilly.

People started speaking up, wanting to reserve battles with the travelers competing in the Master Challenge. Practically everyone in the two groups got an offer. It was going to be a busy next few days. When they weren't battling their opponent, they would be training.

zz

The two groups found the restaurant in the Chateau to be excellent and after a nice meal, which seemed to really perk up Ash and Lucario both, everyone got ready for bed.

zzz-Harley and Solidad-zzz

"So… this Harold guy," Solidad asked as they walked behind a few of the people in their group that were staying in the rooms down the same hall.

"A royal pain in the neck. He's had a thing against me sense I was little. My mother was a painter, my father worked on sculptures for the Slateport Museum."

"Those sculptures in there!?"

"Yeah, my father made most of them. My mother would travel around the world to get inspiration for her paintings and both my father and mother thought her bringing me was a good idea. We came near this area a few times even after I'd become a Co-ordinator. Turns out Harold's mother was also a painter, but she wasn't as popular as my mother. He hated my guts for it even though it wasn't my fault and I honestly didn't care much either way. I can't wait to give him grief and tell him Burgh from Castelia is my cousin, ha!"

Solidad placed her hands on her hips. "Burgh would be disappointed. If you didn't care, why do you want to give Harold more grief?"

"Because, he won't stop calling me Duchess!"

"He's just bitter. You don't need to retaliate… What would your mother think?"

Harley paused when she said that and shook his head. "Honestly? I don't care."

That seemed to confuse Solidad. Though Harley didn't talk much about his parents in the present tense, she always assumed from his stories that he liked them.

"You should go to your room, hun. Besides, I need my beauty sleep if I wanna pound Harold into next week."

Solidad didn't move as Harley disappeared into his room. He had been one of the few to get a room which only held one person. She sighed and walked away; she too had a battle to get ready for eventually.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or anything. The next chapter or so will be their stay at the Chateau. Not everyone's battle will be written in detail, but there will be battles and training.**

**Oh and the surprise of Aura Storm kinda a nod to Super Smash Bros there, lol. It's the ultimate move an Aura using pokemon can learn, few can though.**

**A few little interesting tidbits of info about various things too...**

**Cilan: "It's like a wonderfully diverse recipe!"**

**NoSignal: How'd you slip away from Iris?**

**Cilan: "Um... I just had to say it!"**

**Iris: "Cilan!"**

**Cilan: "Eep!"**

**NoSignal: Sorry about that, usually I can keep everyone in their boxes.**

**ZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**white tiger freak: Will Ash be able to feel what happens like a migraine? a full on attack on his mind? will he just see a vision? or will he not even really know what happened until he finds out through someone or a weather change?**

**NoSignal: It's going to be like an absence inside. That feeling someone gets when you're forgetting something, only a bit more chronic. He won't find out what's happened for a bit and the weather won't change as much as the movie (pokemon 2000) until a bit later, because of some reasons I can't say yet. :)**

**Fan: Will the gang acquire any mega-stones during their time in Kalos?**

**NoSignal: Yes, they will get the rest of the known mega stones that they need for the pokemon they have over the course of Kalos, but at several different points.**

**Guest: 1. Does Lawrence's involvement mean that Giovanni intends to use legendaries to beat Ash?**

**2. You've mentioned a Training Arc that will take place before the final tournament. Will that take place in Hoenn so the groups can experience new features of ORAS?**

**NoSignal: Giovanni wants lengedaries for his pokemon army. That's all I'll say for now. :) No they won't be heading to Hoenn again. The parts of ORAS they will experience will be throughout Kalos and the later Arcs(not IN Hoenn). I felt since Kalos and ORAS are both sixth gen games that that would be acceptable.**

**kringdom: Also, I think it would be better if you keep the manga character's names as they were before because I'm getting a little confused about the names.**

**NoSignal: Sorry if that's been a bit confusing. I'll see if I can use those names in only more formal settings and such, like listing off someone's full name. I used Redrick in this chapter because Turner and the Chateau is kinda a formal setting.**

**LDR: Anyways, will N ever make a reappearance? I'm afraid, I must confess that I totally fangirl over that guy and am hoping that he wasn't completely left behind in the Unova Arc.**

**NoSignal: Yes he will, don't fret. :)**

**Just Another Kid: Are you going to put the Malamar from the Anime? the one that brainwashed the Team Rocket trio Serena, Clemont and Bonnie and got two more Malamar to join him in his quest to rule the world.**

**Speaking of the trio how are they doing? It's been a while and I'm starting to miss them plus I want to see how they to the mirror them again if they go to the mirror world.**  
><strong>Actually will the gang go to the mirror world or their mirror world selves will go to them?<strong>  
><strong>I know this part is a bit out of topic but back when Silver was in Paul and Reggie's house he said some stuff about Blue and Green I remeber him saying something like "It's a shame father got them killed they had some good quallities honestly I was surprised since Green was like a sister to him in the manga so why would he say that?<strong>  
><strong>I've been wondering who's Silver's wife?<strong>

**NoSignal: Yes, Malamar will appear. The trio are doing various things, they probably won't go to the mirror world, but don't worry they will have their glory eventually! After all from the beginning of the anime, Team Rocket (especially in the movies) worked in the background :) The two main groups will go into the mirror world together. Silver indeed cares for Green and even Blue a good deal, but after they were killed and after the dex holders grew older, I feel Silver would've reverted back to being a bit bitter and distant without his friends to guide him and Giovanni still seeming to take everything from him, his friends (Blue and Green) and indirectly forcing him away from his sons. Silver's wife in my story will not be mentioned. I have a plan for the future, but the wife that is the mother of Reggie and Paul will not appear ever.**

**NoSignal to all other Reviews: Thank you all for your kind words and those of you who are loyal to me, don't fret at not reviewing for a while, no need to feel bad, XxRav3nxX. Thanks to 5150, JordanMax, Dream Guardian King Allen, SuperGV88, Katy 2610, pikachu712, kringdom, white tiger freak, and all guest reviewers! You guys are wonderful :)**

**I hope I continue to provide you with entertainment! And if I missed a question, tell me :)**

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (?nickname)(male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz- [wasn't sure if adding Bonnie's and Lyn's captures was as important]**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**ZZZZ**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	4. At the Chateau: Day One

_*****Okay I'm going to finally close the poll for the Prequel vote. I'm putting up a new poll now though and it's important for the next chapter or so, so check it out please :) I wanna know who wants who to battle and who to train.*****_

Final Voting Count:: Number of votes: 85 / Number of people that voted for a Prequel at some point: 67+ guest confirmations

Day Count: 153 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Harley felt something slide across his cheek and that small movement woke him. The cucumber on his left eye was now missing and as such he glanced down at the side of his bed to see his lovely little Smoochum smiling at him.

"Smoochum!" She cried out, still holding the cucumber slice.

Harley stretched and popped a few joints before pulling the other slice from his face and sitting up. "Thanks hun. I can always count on you for a good wake up call." His Smoochum had gotten into the habit of waking up before him, releasing herself from her own poke ball and then waking him up and going through his daily routine. Harley rose and walked towards the bathroom, Smoochum toddled along behind him and reached high to throw the second cucumber slice away once she saw Harley throw his other in the trash bin.

She watched him wash his face and let down his hair as she leapt to the toilet and then the counter. After he got his clothes on and was done with everything. He placed Smoochum on his shoulder.

"Now let's go and destroy Harold," Harley grinned. Smoochum cheered from his shoulder as her trainer walked out of the door to his room and down the hall.

zz

Everyone had come to understand that they would all be having kinda odd schedules so each person was kinda wondering who would actually have the free time to watch their battles. Most everyone in the two groups, minus Bonnie and Lyn had a match or their own training schedule they'd devised for the next few days. It was throw up as to who would be watching Harley's battle this early in the morning.

As he made his way to the bar in the main room to get a quick bite for breakfast, he took note of who was there. Solidad and Nando didn't surprise him too much, since Solidad always liked to stick her nose into his business and Nando liked her company. He saw Ash, Misty, and Drew were awake and talking about something, at least whenever there wasn't food in Ash's or Pikachu's mouths. It seemed everyone else was training or still asleep.

"Ah and the _Duchess_ makes her appearance."

Harley cringed in annoyance at the familiar voice. This also attracted the attention of his friends at the bar and the other few people in the Chateau who were awake that morning.

"I swear I'm going to break your leg if you keep calling me that."

"Smoochum smoo smoo chum!" Shmoochum bickered at Harold from Harley's shoulder.

"Surely you don't expect to defeat me with that little toy?" Harold asked and shrugged his shoulders.

Harley grit his teeth and leaned closer to him. "I'm certain my darling Smoochum could handily take care of you, but I chose my choice last night."

"Ah of course, as did I."

"It seems our first two competitors for today have awoken. The battle will be in thirty minutes," Turner spoke as he approached. He glanced at Ash and smiled. "How do you feel today, Master Ashton?"

Ash flushed barely at being called Master by someone other than Lucario. "Uh just fine. Lucario too. We just needed a good rest."

"Excellent. I'll see you all outside, shortly."

Turner walked away and Harold smirked and did the same. Harley grumbled and walked over to get a seat at the bar.

"Break his leg? I don't think you could break someone's leg if you tried." Solidad smirked playfully.

Harley growled and rolled his eyes after telling the waiter to bring him a breakfast sandwich. "Whatever."

"He kinda reminds me of Gary," Ash noted.

"True," Misty laughed.

"Gary was that much of a pric…" Drew trailed off when he saw Solidad glaring at him. He grumbled a bit. "Oh don't give me that. You're not my mother."

Solidad shook her head, while Nando continued to smile pleasantly.

"Gary was well…" Ash started.

"He took any opportunity to defame Ash, but Ash didn't really help himself out much at times," Misty replied.

"Hey!" Ash yelped.

Drew smirked. "Well Harley. It seems you need to tame that guy's ego."

"If he can tame his own," Solidad added.

Harley growled as he took a bite of the sandwich he'd been given which was ham, egg, and cheese. Smoochum was enjoying sitting and eating the other half of the sandwich that Harley had left her on the plate on the bar.

Solidad's face softened slightly and a smile came. "I'm sure you'll do great Harley. Throw him off guard with your unique way you battle."

Harley glanced over at her and smirked. "It's already in the bag. Harold won't know what hit him."

After a bit more random talk, the six trainers and the pokemon they had out, namely Pikachu, Ellie, Smoochum and Drew's Kecleon, made their way out to the deck. Harley left Smoochum with Solidad while he went to walk next to Molly; Harold was walking on the other side as the three adults moved towards the battle field. Turner appeared on his own balcony while more of the trainers inside the Chateau wandered out in the early morning mists to watch the day's first battle.

Molly passed Harley and Harold both the red capes of the Duke's title. After putting them on, the two trainers came closer and tapped their chosen poke balls together.

"To a good battle." They both spoke, glaring at each other determinedly.

The two trainers then went to the opposite sides of the field, Harley on the left and Harold on the right, while Molly made the introductions.

"The Chateau pokemon battle between Duke Harley and Duke Harold will now commence."

Harold grinned and swung his poke ball, releasing the monster inside. "Doublade, I need your aid!"

Harley smirked. "Come darling, come to papa! Ariados!"

Harold's Doublade clashed their swords together and let out a metal screech.

Harley's Ariados stood stock still and glared at Doublade as it made its entrance.

"Are you and your over glorified toothpicks done?" Harley asked.

Up in the crowd, Solidad facepalmed. "These battles are supposed to be full of chivalry. Of course Harley would start bad mouthing."

"All I want to see… is if he can back up his talk," Drew spoke.

"Yo, what's wrong with your girlfriend there, Ash?" Nico asked once he'd wandered up. Ash sweat dropped and glanced at the blue faced Misty.

"She uh, doesn't like bugs too much. She's getting better but Ariados is kinda one of the creeper bug types."

Misty whimpered. "It has mandibles. Why did it have to have mandibles and so many legs?"

"Where's Chester?"

"Ah, still snoozing, yo."

"Are they actually going to battle or are they going to just stare at each other?" A random trainer asked.

Back on the field, Harley and Harold were still glaring at each other.

Harold made the first move. "Doublade, Slash!" The steel type dashed forward, both blades slashing and swinging at Ariados.

"Dodge those blades, hun!" Harley snapped. Ariados moved rapidly over the ground, dodging and strafing around Doublade's attacks with its many legs. "Night Shade!" Ariados' eyes burned red one time as Doublade neared. Before the steel type could land an attack, a wave of darkness burst out from Ariados' form leaving red energy crackling over Doublade's body. Doublade screeched and had to float away.

"Ha! How did you like that, Harold?" Harley remarked and put the back of his hand up to near his mouth when he laughed.

Harold growled. "You've learned some tricks, but it won't save you. Sword Dance."

"Shadow Sneak!" Harley called out. Ariados started to sink into the ground and disappeared into a shadow which started to slink towards Doublade. The steel type was busy dancing around, spinning and clashing their swords together.

Eventually Ariados was in front of Doublade; he had two of his legs raised, glowing green with the energy of X-scissor. One of the two blades blocked the attack while the second leapt over the first with his sword glowing white.

"Aerial Ace!" Harold roared. The second blade slammed into Ariados' underside and sent the arachnid tumbling across the ground. It let out a squeak of pain with each bounce it's body made against the field.

"Ariados!" Harley cried out in concern.

"How do you like _that_, _Duchess_?" Harold taunted and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Ariados, are you okay, hun?" Harley asked, completely ignoring Harold's taunt.

Solidad's eyebrows rose in surprise. Some time ago, Harley would've ignored the plight of his pokemon in favor of making sure his pride didn't suffer.

"Ariados isn't through yet," Ash noted.

Nico looked at the young Guardian. "Yo, he looks pretty done to me." Nico glanced back at the field to see Ariados pulling himself up. "That's crazy, yo!"

Misty rolled her eyes; she was pretty sure she was starting to get as tired of people being surprised of her boyfriend's abilities as he was.

Ash glanced over at Nico as some blue reflected in his eyes. "Aura, remember? I can tell when a pokemon's energy is getting low."

"Hmm, so you can tell before someone else if you need to switch tactics," Someone asked curiously.

"It helps," Ash replied smiling and shrugged.

Everyone watched as the battle continued. Harold grew impatient that Ariados was still able to battle.

"I knew you could keep going, darling," Harley spoke and smiled brightly.

"Iron Head!" Harold growled. Doublade let out a metallic like roar and then surged forward.

Harley grinned darkly. "Ariados, hun… Escape to your Spider Web."

"What!?" Harold exclaimed.

Ariados titled his head towards the sky and shot a string of spider web out of his mouth. The string struck… another string, which vibrated the whole Spider Web which was revealed to be above everyone on the field.

"Ariados made this beautiful masterpiece while he was using Shadow Sneak and before he tried to attack you with X-scissor. After all, a co-ordinator has to know how to set the stage."

"You little…"

"Oh don't interrupt! I'm not done." Harley turned and looked at his Ariados as he ran along the the webbing above the field. "String Shot!" Ariados shot a string of web towards Doublade and it wrapped around the swords before yanking them up and plastering them to the web. "Electroweb."

"No! Doublade get out of there." Harold growled. Doublade wiggled and squirmed trying to get away, but they were tied together. Ariados' form flashed yellow and electricity cascaded across the Spider Web and electrocuted Doublade. After a moment the attack ended. Harold yelled. "Shock Wave!"

Doublade's swords were coated in yellow energy and a wave of it echoed across the web dissolving it and zapping Ariados before causing the bug to fall to the field.

"Aaah! Our lovely web!" Harley yelped as Ariados shook off the electricity after flipping itself over.

Harold didn't even respond. "Shadow Sneak."

"Use Double Team!"

Ariados split into many different Ariados' and started running around all over the field. The shadow that Doublade had sunk into scooted about trying to figure out where to strike. The steel type was forced to stop his attack and slipped out of the ground to look around at the bugs running everywhere.

"No! No! No!" Harold shouted.

"Shadow Ball!" Harley yelled. One of the Ariados' stopped behind Doublade. It's eyes were dark and without color and it almost seemed see through before a ball of ghostly energy shot from it's mouth and nailed one the swords in the back. The sword flew forward, spinning and then struck the earth, sinking into the dirt.

"Doublade, Metal Sound and then Flash Cannon!" Harold responded in desperation. He was starting to panic as well with all the Ariados running all around the field. The remaining sword started to vibrate and a horrid screeching noise filled the air.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Ash grit his teeth as everyone grimaced at the sound. "Stupid enhanced hearing."

"Pika pika chu PikaPi." Pikachu replied, patting Ash on the arm after taking one of his paws away from pinning one of his ears to his head to cancel out the sound. Ellie and Smoochum were doing similar things while Kecleon was simply cocking his head to the side; the noise didn't seem to bother him as much.

Everyone paused after the sound was gone and Harold pointed at what seemed to be the only Ariados left after the Metal Sound's assault. Doublade's eye glowed white before a beam of steel energy shot towards Harley's pokemon.

Harley was staring at the ground, until one could see a smirk on his face, beneath his Cacturne hat. "Sucker Punch!" Harley shouted. The Flash Cannon struck the Ariados… the fake Ariados... and caused a small explosion of dust. Quite suddenly, the real Ariados was behind Doublade. He struck the steel type like a dark comet, slamming all eight legs into the opponent's back, forcing it to rocket into the ground. Ariados then landed on his feet.

Molly looked down and saw both blades of Doublade were finally down and out. She rose her hand on Harley's side. "Duke Harley is the victor!"

Harley's friends in the crowd cheered and several other people in the crowd clapped for both trainers. Ariados ran over to Harley and climbed up his back. The two trainers approached after Harold had returned his Doublade.

They both bowed. "Thank you very much for the battle." Harley said it a bit smugly and Harold said it with a growl, but it was said none the less. And with that, more clapping came again.

zzz-Ash-zzz

Ash was sitting comfortably on a rock, holding his Rufflet egg and watching his pokemon train.

After Harley's battle had ended, Ash and Misty had decided to get some training in. Ash had flown up to be on top of the Connecting Caves since it's top was more like a plateau. Misty was down closer to the Chateau, letting her pokemon swim in the water as they trained. He'd left Greninja and Feraligator in her care, giving them his own instructions before leaving. Solidad's battle would be taking place soon and then Camerons.

Ash glanced over and saw Venipede and Honedge having a mock battle against each other. Ash had wanted to test Venipede own resourcefulness since all the poison type attacks he liked to use wouldn't effect the steel type Honedge, while he'd wanted to see what kind of moves his newest pokemon had.

Nearby, Marowak was having something close to a duel with Absol, their bone and scythe clashing together frequently. Absol's sapphire colored eyes were sharp and if anything Ash could tell her reflexes and accuracy were her strongest points. Her brown undercoat burned amber now that the sun was higher.

Behind both of these pokemon, two others were battling and making more noise than the other two combined. Tyrantrum and Tyranitar were slamming their bodies against each other to test their strength, building up defense and attack at the same time. Though Tyrantrum was a bit larger than Tyranitar, Tyranitar wasn't letting that stop him from giving Tyrantrum a run for his money.

Ash gazed over at the cliffside which faced south of the Chateau and over looked several fields and a couple villages or towns. On the edge was his trustworthy Pidgeot and his little Archen having a talk. Archen had been getting edgy recently, since he was wanting more and more to be able to fly.

Pikachu and Ellie were napping near his lap and he started to meditate. He could feel the Rufflet inside the egg, react to his aura he was emitting. The young pokemon did a flip in his egg, pushing off the sides of the shell and rotating. Ash couldn't help but smile and then his hearing picked it up, the tapping of a beak on shell. His eyes popped open and he grinned.

"Guys!"

At his call, all the pokemon immediately responded and turned to see him looking at the egg. Archen ran over first, with Pidgeot walking regally and at a slower pace behind him. Venipede scuttled over and Honedge floated closer. Marowak went from his battle face to a happy and bright face faster than most would think possible, before running over, wagging his bone and tail. Absol pranced over, while the two largest pokemon walked over slowly and leaned their heads down to get a closer look. Pikachu and Ellie had woken up and were looking at the egg too as it started to glow.

Eventually the glowing stopped and the newborn ruffled his feathers and gave a small cry.

"Ruff-let."

"Hey there, bud. Welcome to the family." Ash smiled as the flying and normal type glanced up at him and smiled with his eyes. After the other pokemon greeted the newcomer, Ash motioned for them to continue what they were doing previously. He turned his attention back to Rufflet as it's eyes started to droop. "Someone's ready to nap."

Before he'd even spoken, Rufflet was asleep in his lap.

zzz-Chili-zzz

Chili fidgeted with his cuff links as he watched the battle finish. He tensed when Cameron's Espeon tossed the opponent's pokemon, a Swampert, back across the field towards it's trainer. Cameron's Eevee had evolved mid-match. Chili could remember hearing that Cameron's Lucario had done the same against Ash once, according to Cilan. Cameron seemed to have something when in came to timing, whether it was good or bad.

Swampert tried to get back up, but couldn't after a Psybeam halted his progress. Cameron had won a battle against another Earl like himself. Cameron walked forward to shake hands with his opponent before Molly approached them both.

Next up was Chili, fighting another new trainer to the Chateau, for the title of Baron. He felt silly compared to some of his peers. They all had quite impressive titles here even if they were quite varied. He was glad that he'd gotten the chance to travel at least, he reminded himself. He was getting the chance to not only experience some of what Cilan had before him, but he also was getting to strike out at his own pace and discover himself more. This battle would only build to that. He could feel his gut clench in excitement, a fire was beginning to burn in his chest. He was ready.

Molly gathered him and his opponent as Cameron and the other trainer discarded their ceremonial green robes. He sent a thumbs up to Cameron who returned a double thumbs up and a whoop. Cilan and Cress were in the crowd and laughed at Cameron's behavior before sending a couple smiles in their brother's direction.

Chili smiled back as he, Molly, and a girl named Cindy made their way to the field. Cindy wore rancher's clothing and her hair was shiny, long and dirty blonde. The two trainers came closer and tapped their chosen poke balls together.

"To a good battle." They both spoke, looking each other in the eye.

The two trainers then went to the opposite sides of the field, Cindy on the left and Chili on the right, while Molly made the introductions.

"The Chateau pokemon battle between Sir Chili and Lady Cindy will now commence. If either of these trainers should win, then they will acquire the title of Baron or Baroness."

At that cue, Chili and Cindy wound back their arms and tossed their pokeballs.

Chili's Ninetales appeared in a shower of embers, before flicking each of his nine tails. Cindy's pokemon was a Miltank, who wiggled her ears and bleated.

Chili nodded at Cindy's choice before smirking. "Ninetales, Flamethrower!"

On the balcony, Cilan and Cress watched the battle. "Of course Chili would start the battle with that kind of bold and fiery move," Cilan spoke.

"It is his for-tay. However, I'm concerned that that attack won't do much to Miltank," Cress replied.

"Oh, why?"

"If it has Thick Fat..."

Cilan nodded at that. "That would certainly put a wrench in Chili's battle recipe." Cress smirked at his brother's response and both of them turned back to look at the battle.

Cindy smiled brightly and didn't command Miltank to dodge. The pokemon simply braced itself as the fire washed over its body. After the attack was done, Miltank stood straight and wiggled her ears again. She only had a few burns here and there.

"Thick Fat makes fire and ice attacks not as effective!" Cindy provided happily and put her hands on her hips.

Chili grit his teeth and Ninetales growled in frustration.

"Let's go with Body Slam!" Cindy shouted, slightly changing her demeanor. Miltank lowed and then curled up into a fast spinning ball. She shot towards Nintales and bounced over the fox's form. Ninetales tried to dodge only for her to open up her body and belly flop from the air onto Ninetales' hid legs before he could get far enough away. The fire type yelped in pain and tried to stand after the normal type had jumped back to be ready for her next command. Ninetales stood before flinching; yellow sparks danced across his body.

"Really? Dang, Ninetales got paralyzed," Chili murmured to himself. "Ninetales, use Fire Spin!" Ninetales whimpered and shot a weak stream of fire at a place near Miltank; it struck the ground and formed a ring around the normal type.

Cindy seemed slightly surprised by the move, but shook her head. "Use Rollout!" Miltank jumped into spinning form and streaked towards Ninetales.

"Ninetales! Dodge it!" Chili shouted. Ninetales leapt out of the way of the first pass but froze painfully as Miltank turned to make a comeback. The large pink and cream pokemon slammed into the paralyzed Ninetales' side. The fire type cried out and rolled a few times across the ground. "Ninetales!" Chili shouted in worry. Miltank eventually ended her attack.

"Milk Drink." Miltank's body glowed white for a moment and then she danced slightly as her body was healed of any damage she'd received as so far. "It's not going to be an easy battle!" Cindy spoke up happily but frowned when Fire Spin took effect soon after.

Chili realized that Cindy had set up a pretty good strategy with her Miltank. It could heal itself of damage and probably knew Heal Bell too and of course Rollout was always a tough move to deflect plus Body Slam and it's chance to paralyze. He wouldn't give up though not as long as Ninetales was willing to fight. The only problem was, he didn't have a clue of what to do.

"Rollout!" Cindy snapped and her Miltank went at it again, her body crashing into Ninetales' a few times from every direction. The fire type was being battered and Chili didn't know what he could do to stop Miltank from moving so much. He had to immobilize Miltank since Ninetales was paralyzed. The only thing he could think of was a strange request.

"Captivate!" Chili yelped practically. Ninetales suddenly snapped his gaze to lock with Miltank's. The pokemon of opposite gender, froze and then to even Chili's surprise, Ninetales' body started to glow slightly purple. Miltank fell over… asleep.

"Huh!?" Cindy gasped out.

Then it connected. Suzie sure did know how to breed pokemon. His Ninetales knew Hypnosis. Said fox glanced back at him with a hint of a smirk on his long snout. Chili was tempted to roll his eyes but used a command instead. "Hex!" Ninetales barked and ghostly fire swirled around the fire type before settling over Miltank's form.

"Wow, Hypnosis? Suzie sure did a good job of breeding him," Cilan spoke up.

"Indeed."

Another trainer nearby over heard Cilan and Cress talking. "Wait that pokemon was bred by Suzie?"

Cilan smiled and nodded. "She's a friend of a friend I would say. Our close friend cared for one of her pokemon for a while and she repaid him by giving him one of that pokemon's children. Our brother got the male and our friend got the female."

"Who's Suzie?" A random trainer asked.

"Suzie's a famous breeder from Kanto!" She replied excitedly.

Cress hummed. "Chili needs to finish this up. He was lucky with that Hypnosis."

Everyone's attention went back to the battle.

"Miltank get up!" Cindy called out desperately as her pokemon continued to snooze away.

"Energy Ball." The sphere of green energy launched itself from Ninetales' mouth and crashed into Miltank. Chili smiled; he'd have to thank Cilan later for the lessons for that move. When the dust cleared, Miltank was down with swirls in her eyes.

"Miltank is unable to battle." Molly declared and Chili grinned and returned Ninetales after praising him. He shook hands with Cindy and thanked her for the battle before accepting his white cloak. He was a Baron. His brothers greeted him at the stairs once it was all said and done. He saw Ash, May, Drew, Misty and Max walk out onto the balcony and Chili remembered that Max's battle was next.

"Hypnosis wasn't expected. I think it saved you from a loss," Cress spoke as the three waved to their other friends and walked into the Chateau.

"Yeah, I guess Ninetales just really didn't want to loose." Chili smirked. "He likes to be dramatic. He's a ham."

"Like you?"

"Hey!"

zzz-Brock-zzz

"Golett, did you get in between the last two segments? They're kinda tricky." Brock glanced over and down the body of his snoozing Steelix. The steel type always tended to fall asleep when he polished him and cleaned between his segments. Golett had been helping him while his other pokemon were training in the flowery fields in front of the Chateau. Swampert was keeping a close eye on Anorith, Ninetales, Magnemite, Trubbish, and Staravia while they trained together. Magnemite was practicing to hit a moving target with Staravia while the flying type was practicing dodging said attacks. Anorith and Trubbish were doing a similar practice of attacking while Ninetales was gracefully leaping over and dodging their moves.

Golett turned to Brock's voice and nodded what Brock assumed would be happily. It seemed as though Goletts and presumably their evolutions, Golurk, couldn't show much emotion except through voice. Their faces were immovable. Brock smiled and polished a place above Steelix's eye. The large serpent like pokemon opened that same eye to look at Brock.

"Feeling good to be clean again?"

"Goooorrrraaaaaaaghhhh!" Steelix bellow happily and shifted only slightly. Brock continued working with Golett until a light in the corner of his eye and a noise from Swampert caught his attention. He turned around only to almost be blinded by the light of an evolution.

zzz-Barry-zzz

"Move it, Move it! Get out of my way! I'ma fine you and you and you! What's that, pal? You wanna double your fee!? Fine by me bub!"

"He's super excited, huh?"

"He's acting like an idiot. No surprise though."

"Tch, watch it. He's my pal."

"Kenny's right, be nice Paul."

"Hnn."

"I guess I see what you mean. He's kinda making everyone stare at us."

"My point exactly."

Paul, Dawn, Zoey, and Kenny were walking through the main lobby and towards the balcony. Barry was having his battle next and the blond was already leaning over the railing, watching two strangers complete their battle. The Rhyperior and Kangashkan were bashing into each other with their strength draining.

Paul and Dawn's hands were intertwined and Kenny and Zoey were walking closely together. The battle finished as the other four got to the balcony. Molly made her way up the stairs and smiled at Barry. "Are you ready, Earl Barrett?"

"…" Kenny's eyes narrowed and he looked sideways at a nervously sweating Barry. "You're full name's Barrett?"

Barry grit his teeth and steamed a bit. "Don't call me that or I'll fine you!"

"Whatever you say… Barrett."

"Gaaah!"

"Sir Barrett?" Molly asked, startled, and Barry paused. Kenny, Zoey, and Dawn were snickering and giggling while Paul was smirking lightly.

"Right, battle time." Barry practically jumped down the stairs towards the field. His opponent was somewhat of an outcast. He had brown hair with it's ends dyed black; his eyes were red with the help of contacts. He had on a black leather jacket and tattered jeans. His name was Mac.

Molly helped both trainers into their green Earl cloaks. The two trainers came closer together afterwards and tapped their chosen poke balls together.

"To a good battle." They both spoke, looking each other in the eye, though Mac spoke in a less enthusiastic manner.

The two trainers then went to the opposite sides of the field, Barry was on the left and Mac on the right, while Molly made the introductions.

"The battle between Earl Barret and Earl Mac shall now commence. If Earl Barrett wins this battle, then he shall ascend to the title of Marquis."

"GOoooo, Snorlax!" Barry shouted and threw his sphere.

"Electabuzz…" Mac responded and threw his own pokeball.

Barry's Snorlax called out slowly and then scratched his head. Mac's Electabuzz crashed his fists together and electricity danced between his antenna.

Mac acted first. "Thunderbolt…"

Electabuzz babbled to himself before shooting off the attack. It crackled through the air and struck the slow Snorlax, coating him in electricity. After the attack was done, Snorlax seemed fine. Barry laughed a bit arrogantly.

"Snorlax can take a little Thunderbolt! Okay, Chip Away!"

Snorlax moved forward with both of his fists glowing white. Snorlax swung his fists and nailed Electabuzz with the first one but not with the second one since the electric type had ducked.

"Thunder…" Mac spoke.

Electabuzz growled and launched a powerful bolt of electricity at Snorlax since he was still close. Snorlax grunted in pain but stood his ground.

"Mega Punch! Mega Punch! Mega Punch!" Barry cheered.

The four other trainers in the crowd were sweatdropping at their friend's behavior.

"Who is this guy?" A stranger asked someone.

"Not a clue." The other answered.

"Sometimes I wonder how we became friends," Kenny deadpanned.

"He probably ran into you," Dawn replied.

"LOOK OUT LOOK OUT LOOK OUT!"

"Speaking of which," Paul muttered and moved Dawn slightly to the right and followed suit. Zoey arched her brow and looked over her shoulder and just as Kenny was about to look as well, Bianca slammed into him. The poor boy yelped and almost fell over the railing and into the water around a dozen feet below.

"Whoa! Gotcha!" Zoey shouted and grabbed Kenny's collar to prevent him from sailing over the edge.

"Oh Kenny! I'm sooo sorry!" Bianca expressed.

"S'all right," Kenny replied and then thanked Zoey.

"Nice move," Dawn spoke to Paul.

Paul shrugged. "She did say look out."

Bianca glanced at the battle and smiled. "Oh good! I didn't miss Barry's battle."

"You mean Barrett's battle?" Kenny grinned devilishly.

"He's going to kill you." Paul smirked.

"It's worth it," Kenny responded and Zoey rolled her eyes.

Bianca cocked her head. "Barrett? My Barry's name is Barrett? How cute!"

Everyone glanced back at the battle when the sound of something slamming into something else reached their ears.

Snorlax cocked his arm back and struck Electabuzz in the chest, halting the rest of the Thunder attack.

"Screech…"

Barry grumbled and then shouted. "How can you expect your pokemon to hear you, pal!?"

Electabuzz shrieked at that moment and Snorlax grabbed for his ears. Almost everyone grimaced at the sounds from the attack.

"Thunder Punch…"

"Snorlax block it!" Barry yelped, knowing blocking was a better move than trying to dodge since Snorlax wasn't easy to move. Snorlax only got one arm up in time to block the attack and he stubbled a bit and flinch from the electricity in the attack. "Body Slam 'em!" Snorlax bellowed and then went to fall on Electabuzz.

"Dodge it…"

Electabuzz leapt back and Snorlax belly flopped as Electabuzz leapt deftly away.

"Hey! How dare you dodge my attack!" Barry fumed. "I'm going to have to fine you!"

Mac just stared at him and didn't hardly blink.

"Weirdo…" Barry murmured to himself.

"Wild Charge…" Mac responded.

"Yipes!" Barry exclaimed as Snorlax pulled himself from the ground. "Snorlax, use Belly Drum!" Snorlax patted his belly loudly as Electabuzz neared. "Giga Impact!" Snorlax growled and ran forward with the energy of the powerful attack growing around him. The two pokemon collided in a large clashing of lights and sounds from the electricity and the energy from the two attacks. Eventually a dust cloud erupted around the two.

Everyone leaned forward a bit to try and see what had happened. The dust finally cleared and the two pokemon were staring at each other. Electabuzz then groaned and fell back on his back out cold.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle. Congratulations, Marquis Barrett!"

"It's BARRY!"

After getting the moment to wear his new yellow cloak, Barry marched up the steps grinning at his friends.

"What'd you think of my battle, Paul?" Barry gloated.

Paul cocked one brow. "Noisy."

Dawn giggled at the remark while Barry deadpanned, though not for long since Bianca hugged him. Zoey and Kenny were looking at each other in amusement.

"I will impress you one day. I mean it, Rebolledo!"

"I think you did great, Barrett," Bianca spoke out happily.

"..." Barry picked up the sound of muffled snickering and looked over his shoulder at Kenny, who was desperately trying to not laugh.

"Yeah you did great... Barrett." Kenny snorted and started laughing.

"KENNY!" Barry roared and took off after his now fleeing friend.

"They're both kinda idiots," Paul muttered.

Zoey sighed. "I think I have to actually agree with you."

Dawn and Bianca looked at each other and giggled.

zzz-Bonnie and Lyn-zzz

A few hours later found Bonnie and Lyn walking outside of the Chateau, looking for a place to train.

"Don't you want to watch your brother battle, Bonnie?" Lyn asked as the two young trainers walked a ways down the path. They paused to watch Ash and Misty talking near the water. The two older trainers were watching their water types train and there was a flying type that Bonnie had never seen on Ash's shoulder.

"I've seen him battle a bunch, besides we need to train. I wonder what pokemon that Ash has, is?" Bonnie mumbled and pulled her pokedex from her yellow bag. She aimed it at Ash's shoulder.

_Rufflet, the Eaglet Pok__é__mon. Rufflet's talons are powerful and able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle. _

"A Rufflet huh? I guess Ash's egg hatched! cutie!" Bonnie squealed.

"I think over here is a good place to train some," Lyn spoke and cocked her head. "How do you train exactly?"

Bonnie smiled brightly after putting her pokedex away. "Oh that's easy! I watched Ash do it a lot. You basically have your pokemon work with their moves and practice dodging and all kinds of things like that."

"Oh… so just really _practicing_," Lyn replied.

"Yep!" Bonnie then took out her three poke balls and tossed them, releasing Dedenne, Torchic, and her new Flabebe. Lyn followed suit and let her Pikachu and Fennekin out.

"It think Torchic and Fennekin could practice fire type moves on each other and even Dedenne and Pikachu can do the same with their electric type attacks." Bonnie smiled.

"What about your Flabebe?" Lyn asked.

Bonnie hummed. "Flabebe, what do you think about letting me watch you use all your moves and practice them on a rock or something?"

Flabebe chirped and landed on Bonnie's shoulder.

Lyn giggled. "Seems like a plan to me!"

zzz-Everyone-zzz

Night started to fall on the Chateau a several hours later. Everyone who was outside moved back inside and everyone talked about their battles. So far, no one had been able to conquer anyone from the two groups. Most of the people at the Chateau probably hadn't really been prepared to battle trainers of their caliber.

Brock announced that his Magnemite had evolved into a Magneton during dinner and after their meal and a bunch of quiet talk about what Ash had talked to Riley about the day before, the trainers went to bed, ready for the next day.

zzz-Over Cerulean/Dusk-zzz

Lawrence the Third was smiling... no more like beaming. He was standing in his collection room of his air ship, which was much bigger than the one from his last ship. He'd set up his cloaking device for his ship moments earlier since he absolutely could NOT be found while on the road so to speak, especially with the cargo he had now...

Before him was the mighty beast of the sea inside of a cage, glaring at him silently.

"You're beautiful... absolutely beautiful and I'm honored to own you for the time I will."

**_You are a strange human and you are making a big mistake... All of you are._**

Lawrence smile faded. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, you aren't truly in the position to say much."

_**The Chosen One... He'll stop you all.**_

Lawrence actually growled, something he hadn't done in quite some time. "That brat stole you from me the first time! Giovanni has assured me that the _Chosen One_ will get what he deserves. Regardless, it has no effect on me. The fact of the matter is. You're here in my ship and my cage."

"_Master... thermal sensors are detecting the form of... collecting data... height... length... weight... shape... the form is a Suicune on Cerulean Cape._"

Lawrence paused and smiled up at Lugia. "Excuse me... I have yet another piece to add to my collection. I would love to continue this conversation later though." The man turned and walked over to his chair. He sat and the chair whisked him away to the top floor of his massive ship. Lugia lowered his head and closed his eyes to send out his power around him to calm the other panicked prisoners in the cages around him. His wings were cramping but he ignored the uncomfortable feeling.

**_You fool yourselves with your arrogance and like nearly all evil... it shall be your downfall._**

A troubled look came to the legend's face.

_**And maybe our everyone's downfall as well...**_

He grew quiet after that and continued to concentrate on sending calming emotions and thoughts to the others. He opened his eyes again and a blue light expanded in Lugia's eyes.

**_Chosen One..._**

zzz-Ash-zzz

As he slept, Ash started to move about uncomfortably. Pikachu and Ellie were lucky that they were sleeping on the couch in the room and not on the single bed with Ash. The Chateau was so large that the trainers all had their own rooms. Ash took in a breath of air and sat up, blue light fading in his eyes. He looked across the room and could see the blue glowing in Pikachu's eyes now that the rodent was awake.

"Did you feel that?"

"Pika chu chu pi."

Ash gulped once and tried to slow his racing heart. After a few moments, he was able to settle down and lay back on his bed. He was getting the feeling that things were starting to come to a head. He sighed and turned on the TV, hoping that the news could lull him to sleep. Instead he saw something that made him more awake than before. Even though the volume was very very low, Ash heard it loud and clear.

"_A few odd ball storms have seemingly settled over the Orange Islands as of late. At the time being, the storms aren't anything like the massive one that was experienced several years ago by a irregularity in the ocean's currents. Scientists are speculating that they are simply scattered storms caused by the high temperatures in the area recently, but others state that it may be due to Team Rocket's manipulation again. There have been no sightings of any grey zones in the area, but we'll keep everyone posted as new info comes in._"

Ash's gut clenched in worry. "I need to call Professor Oak tomorrow."

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**So sorry if this chapter was boring in any way at all. I enjoyed writing Harley's battle, but Chili's and Barry's were a tiny bit harder to come up with. Then while I was editing, I lost the improvements I made to Chili and Barry's battles and had to do it again. :P**

_**So Again DO check out the NEW poll. I wanna know which battles you do want to see, etc. I can't write a battle for every person, so I want to know which battles my readers want most.**_

**ZZZZ**

**Answers to Questions:**

**JordanMax: As for Ritchies un nicknamed new capture what about "Edgar"?**

**NoSignal: Hmm... maybe. What does everyone else think for a name? Maybe I'll pick one from you guys' suggestions? :)**

**toing: Will There Be A One Shot Based On The Adventures Thourghout?**

**NoSignal: I sorry, I'm not sure I understand your question. I'd love to answer it, but I don't know what it is.**

**Intensity215: 1) Did events from the new movie happen in the story's universe? Especially the part when pikachu almost died, because I feel like that would be important to his character development. **

**Adding onto that, do you think there's gonna be a part in this story where something separates pikachu from ash? (Namely team rocket and co.)**

**2) I'm just kinda clarifying, but Red isn't bad right? Just making sure because I'm really hoping their reunion will end up being a happy occasion. Also, will Giovanni find out that Ash is Red's son? (Unless he already did and I just forgot XD)**

**3) will Bonnie come back I to the story later in the kalos arc, or at the master challenge? She's just too adorable and I love her **

**4) Gah sorry for so many questions :P is the remains of team flare going to he part of team rocket as well? Are there even any grunts left?**

**NoSignal: 1) Yes they did. I've watched the Diancie movie and have plans for the future. As for Pikachu being seperated from Ash? Hmm... Hadn't thought about it but I will. Near the end of the story (After Kalos Arc) there will be something that separates Ellie from him.**

**2) I can't really answer that. However, everything about what happened to Red (virtually everything) will be answered in this Arc.**

**3) She'll be around when the Tournament occurs and maybe a bit before, but most likely not again in the Kalos Arc**

**4) Team Flare will not be part of Team Rocket, except for one member who's been referred to once or more.**

**Glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

**Great: But, how does Ash use it without a Keystone? His bond with his pokemon is more potent or something? PS How much is a good chunk of your followers for you to make the prequel? Because Im sure that they would read it regardless.**

**NoSignal: I can't answer that yet, but it shall be answered not too long from now. Read the top of the chapter for an answer to your PS. I will most likely be writing it once the Master Challenge and it's drabble Sequel is over. (Hopefully my DP story will be done by then too.)**

**KnightOfArceus: anyways, I had a sneakin suspicion that you can either deny/tell me that its true/"I can't say yet" :), but here is the suspicion I've been having a while...**

**Why did I feel like Brock's Gollut is actually Fred dankin in his past life and that they will develop a deep deep bond, and all that? Well you see, truth is I don't think gollut would just follow them like that even after they went out from dragonspiral tower but this gollut of Brocks is still following him... and even brock doubted whether he's a human in a past life... and his attitude sorta reminded me of Fred ;D. Anyways, keep up the good work!**

**NoSignal: I honestly didn't think of that, but it would be pretty cool. Huh... I love hearing everyone's theories and such! I think though that Golett will simply be Golett. He's kinda a simple pokemon and just felt attached to Brock's aura after helping them. Awesome theory though and I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story. It's fine if you haven't been able to review, life happens. :)**

**Just Another Kid: Is Red going to be in this Arc or no?**

**Will the other Dexholders actually be more involved in this Arc (other than Silver)**

**NoSignal: Yes and maybe (Not certain of the second question yet) Red will definitely be talked about a lot in this Arc though.**

**Amber0522: When will we find out more about what happened to Red?**

**NoSignal: This Arc will answer practically everything about Red.**

**Cyprus21: I never realized that Ilene is not how you spell her name. It is actually Eileen.**

**NoSignal: I appreciate your help. I actually am very familiar with the website you're referring to. I also am aware of Ash possibly of getting a Goodra due to the new opening for the anime. Ilene is actually spelled Ilene, the name you're referring to is her Japanese spelling, Eileen. The summary for the movie on that website is a Japanese translation and they simply translated her name to Eileen instead of switching it out for her English-speaking countries' name of Ilene. Like I said though, thanks for your aid regardless and yeah, Fanfiction doesn't like us to type in web addresses.**

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (?nickname)(male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	5. At the Chateau: Day Two

**Wow sorry guys. I've run into writer's block before, you know, like road blocks? I've tripped a bit in the past but Well THIS TIME I ran into a thick WALL OF BRICK known as WRITER'S BLOCK(Also I had to kinda give some of you enough time to vote for the battles you wanted to see). Anywho, after watching several pokemon anime battles and getting the feel back in me to write all these battles (which is five if you were curious) I did it, phew. So again, sorry about being a few days late without warning. I want to also say I'll be extending the chapter upload time to a week and a half because school is picking up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh also, a have yet another poll up that's semi important. Check it out if you can. It has to do with future events in the series. I want to know everyone's preference.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! and I figured out the line thingy!... Okay I'm done now.<strong>

* * *

><p>Day Count: 154 (before the events of this chapter)<p>

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"So they're just scattered storms as of right now?"

"Indeed. It seems as though the legendary birds of fire, ice and lightning islands haven't been disturbed. I can't say that that means it's nothing, especially since this time of year isn't supposed to be heavy with storms in that area. There have been some noted movement in the migrations of pokemon that don't normally leave the Orange Islands as well."

"Hmm…"

Gary glanced at Ash when his rival hummed. Everyone was training or getting ready for a battle at the time. Misty was going to be having her battle soon and Ash didn't want to miss it. Gary had been off to watch as well when he had met up with Ash in the Chateau. Ash had explained to Gary what he had felt and seen the night before and the young researcher had decided to go with Ash to talk with his grandfather.

"You don't think it's just storms, do ya? I know I'm not as well…" Ash spoke up.

"Sharp as me and gramps?"

"Garrison…"

Gary glared at his grandfather while Ash tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, anyways… Something doesn't feel right. Something's wrong. I just don't know what," Ash finished and Professor Oak nodded thoughtfully.

"Well with everything we've learned the past year or so, I can't ignore your senses. It's quiet obvious that Aura Guardians have greater senses than normal humans," Oak expressed.

"Well Ashy-boy's senses haven't failed us yet," Gary replied.

Ash smiled slightly and nodded though both Gary and Oak could see he was troubled about what he'd felt.

"Professor, were these the notes you were looking for?"

Ash and Gary looked back at the screen and saw Tracey appear.

"Ah yes, Tracey my boy. Thank you! Ash and Gary are on the videophone."

Tracey glanced up at them in surprise and then smiled cheerfully. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Tracey!" Ash smiled back just as gleefully. Pikachu jumped from the chair behind Ash to get to his shoulder and greet Tracey, Ellie came soon after.

"Hello Pikachu, Ellie." Tracey waved.

"Whatcha got there, gramps?" Gary asked. Ash and Tracey's attention went down to look at the papers Oak was shuffling through.

"Hmmm… Somethings I needed to tell you all about. We've only got a little information on primal pokemon mostly from old cultures that have passed on the knowledge of their existence to us. However, with the info that you've discovered, me and a few of my colleagues have started to theory about primal pokemon more. Wallace of Sootpolis is a person known by these cultures as a Lorekeeper. He's told us about his stories and knowledge which he's been entrusted with. One of these things is that according to their tales, mega stones and evolution stones are shards from the creation of Arceus' plates, which all came from shards of the egg which encased him before time itself. We can only conclude that the reversion stones are shards of the orbs. I just felt that this was something important. I don't know how important, but I fear Team Rocket could easily have discovered the same thing, if Robles is as old as Riley believes him to be."

Ash glanced away in thought and nodded. "Thanks professor. Who knows what Team Rocket is really up to. I don't think _they_ have a clue."

Gary glanced down at his poke'tech and nudged Ash. "We're going to have to cut this talk short if we don't want to miss Misty's battle."

"Oh right." Ash smiled and said goodbye to Oak and Tracey with Gary as he turned off the video phone. The two trainers turned and started to walk towards the outside balcony. They could see Brock, Max and Misty talking there and watching a battle no doubt.

"His Geodude did a good job." Brock shifted with his back still facing Ash and Gary.

"I wasn't expecting him to be able to beat such a large flying type!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

"You up next, Mist?"

The three trainers turned to see Ash and Gary walk up to them.

Misty smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Ash smiled goofily and kissed her on the cheek. "Show um what you're made of."

Misty could see the adoration in his eyes and nodded back with determination. she winked. "Of course! What do you take me for, Ketchum?"

Molly was soon standing next to them and smiled at Misty. "Miss Waterflower?

Misty smiled at her. "I'm ready."

"We'll see how ready you are."

The trainers glanced over a saw a young man on the other side of Molly. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue sports vest with a matching tie and slacks.

Misty got the feeling he was checking her out. She glanced almost invisibly at Ash and saw his eyes glitter blue for a minute.

"Mist's a pretty good trainer. Good luck to ya." Ash finished with a smirk.

The young man glanced at Ash and nodded. "I am Lewis. A pleasure."

"Right this way, Misty and Lewis." Molly smiled and then headed off with the two trainers behind her. Misty glanced behind her and smiled at Ash, Gary, Brock, and Max. Ash gave her a thumbs up and she smile just a little bit bigger.

"Is he your beloved?"

Misty blinked and looked over at Lewis in surprise. He was gazing at her evenly.

Misty glanced away and nodded. "I love him… very much."

"…" Lewis sighed and nodded. He then gave her a ghost of a smile. "Then I guess the only battle I shall focus on from this point on is the one on the field."

Misty blinked at him in surprise due to the implication of his words before Molly passed Misty and Lewis both the blue capes of the Viscount's title. After putting them on, the two trainers came closer and tapped their chosen poke balls together.

"To a good battle." They both spoke.

The two trainers then went to the opposite sides of the field, Misty on the left and Lewis on the right, while Molly made the introductions.

"The Chateau pokemon battle between Viscountess Misty and Viscount Lewis will now commence."

"Misty calls, Sealeo!"

"Sawsbuck, let's go!"

Brock was watching carefully as the pokemon made their appearance and sat ready to attack at their trainers' commands, when he thought he heard Ash murmur something under his breath.

"Good choice. She's ready to evolve."

Lewis reached out with his hand and spoke, "Sawsbuck, Jump Kick!" Sawsbuck bleated and then leapt into the air, high above Sealeo's head.

Misty reacted immediately. "Sealeo Aurora Beam!" Sealeo barked and opened her mouth before delivering the powerful blast into the side of the airborne Sawsbuck. It faltered in midair and struck the ground in it's side.

Lewis flinched and gritted his teeth slightly. "Sawsbuck, don't loose momentum! Horn Leech!" Sawsbuck jumped to his feet and cantered swiftly towards Sealeo as his horns started to glow green.

"Luuuuwaaaah!" Sealeo cried out and started to glow bright with energy when Sawsbuck was halfway to her. Sawsbucks reached her and went to swing down his horns to attack, only to clang against something hard. When the blazing light died from Sealeo's form a Walrein was where she once rested. Sawsbuck's horns were locked against Walrein's tusks, which were coated with ice. The ice started to spread to Sawsbuck's horns before Lewis could command his pokemon to back away. The grass type took a leap backwards and snorted.

Misty was smiling brightly and she felt confidence flood through her at seeing her fully evolved pokemon.

"Energy Ball!" Lewis snapped. Sawsbuck grunted as he let loose the ball of energy. It sailed towards Walrein and exploded on her side. She cried out in distress.

"Brine!" Misty retailated. Walrein glowered at Sawsbuck as her eyes turned blue. Frothy water leapt up from the ground beside Sawsbuck and tried to strike the pokemon from the right and then the left.

"Dodge it!" Sawsbuck leapt backwards, making the two miniature waves of saltwater slam into each other instead. "Nature Power!" Sawsbuck hardly hesitated when his eyes glowed white and he reared; he brought his hooves down hard on the earth, causing a spray of mud and dirt. It was Nature Power's form of Mud Bomb. The attack slammed into Walrein's head and Misty gasped when she saw it had partially blinded her pokemon.

"Solarbeam."

"No!"

Sawsbuck started to build up the solar energy in his mouth as Walrein glanced around trying to see where Sawsbuck was, through the mud.

"Use Hail!" Misty knew it would only prolong the inevitable, but maybe just a few moments was all she needed. Walrein grunted and then roared, before icy shards of hail started to fall from the sky. People in the crowd pulled on their sweatshirts at the change in temperature. Sawsbuck faltered slightly and the attack in his mouth seemed to flicker and weaken.

Lewis grumbled something before speaking. "Sawsbuck abandon Solarbeam, use Jump Kick instead." Sawsbuck shut his mouth and killed the attack before running and jumping towards Walrein.

"Walrein, can you swing your head with Ice Fang when I tell you?!" Misty shouted suddenly. Her ice and water type barked in response as Sawsbuck neared. Ice started to coat Walrein's tusks and then Misty shouted. "Swing now!" Walrein swung her head and bashed Sawsbuck's front with her tusks, completely going on the guidance of her trainer. The mud had started to fall from her face but still obscured her vision. Sawsbuck stumbled to Walrein's left. "Turn to the left and use Blizzard!"

Lewis gasped when he saw his pokemon still getting up from being tossed aside, but he could do nothing as a wintery blast of ice and snow erupted from Walrein's mouth and barreled into her opponent. Sawsbuck wailed and then there was silence. The attack slowed and Sawsbuck was laying on the ground, unconscious and covered in snow.

"Sawsbuck is unable to battle. Walrein wins."

Lewis nodded and smiled before looking up at Misty. "I suppose I should have realized that Misty of Cerulean city would be a challenge," He spoke to himself before returning his pokemon. Misty was busy hugging Walrein, cleaning her pokemon's eyes and thanking her for a good job. Soon the two trainers came close and bowed to each other.

"Thank you for the battle."

Molly came forward as the Chateau's occupants cheered; she collected their cloaks and they walked back up towards the balcony.

"Great job, Mist!" Ash grinned happily.

"Yeah, Walrein did great!" Max exclaimed excitedly, while Brock nodded more passively.

Gary smirked. "Not bad, little red. I guess it's my turn to show these people what a real battle looks like!"

With that, Gary sauntered towards the steps and Molly noticed him. "Sir Garrison are you ready for your battle? You will become a Baron should you triumph."

"Uh right," Gary replied, a little annoyed that she'd called him Garrison. Soon another trainer walked up. He had short blue hair and eyes and wore a white suit. Gary blinked.

"Hello there, ready to battle my precious pokemon?"

"Uh sure."

Molly smiled at them both and led them down to the field. The Hail had ebbed away and people were able to take their coats off again. Gary and the young man named Skylar approached and tapped their poke balls together.

"To a good battle." They both spoke.

The two trainers then went to the opposite sides of the field, Gary on the left and Skylar on the right, while Molly made the introductions.

"The Chateau pokemon battle between Sir Garrison and Sir Skylar will now commence. Whichever is declared the winner shall be named a Baron."

Gary and Skylar nodded and then released their pokemon.

"Arcanine!"

"Altaria, my friend. I need you!"

Gary's Arcanine roared when it appeared and tensed at the ready on all four of its legs. Skylar's Altaria chirped and spread it's fluffy wings wide. Gary muttered to himself after looking between Skylar and his Altaria, "This takes looking like your pokemon to another level."

"Altaria, Sing." Altaria wasted no time in starting its melody. The siren song drifted over the battle field. Arcanine's legs started to tremble before it collapsed onto it's stomach in slumber.

"Arcanine!" Gary shouted.

"You know what to do." Skylar remarked, looking at his Altaria. It chirped before it's eyes glowed green. Giant clouds of cotton appeared, danced around Altaria and then entered it's body.

"Arcanine! You need to wake up!" Gary yelled in worry as he saw Altaria start to form a Dragon Pulse attack in it's beak. "Arcanine!" Arcanine's eyes opened slowly and his eyes looked a bit dazed.

Ash nodded as he gripped the metal railing. Arcanine had heard Gary, but it was a tad too late. Misty and Max flinched when the Dragon Pulse slammed into Arcanine's face right as the fire type had noticed the danger. A cloud of smoke erupted from the impact and rose into the air.

There was a moment of silence before a roar shattered it.

"Arcanine! Extremespeed!" Gary commanded powerfully from behind the smoke that was starting to fade. Arcanine shot out from the haze and into the air, practically hovering in front of Altaria's face. "Thunder Fang!" Arcanine's mouth sparked and crackled with electricity before he bit down on Altaria's wing. The dragon type cried out and Skylar gapped.

"But that combo almost always worked on others!" Skylar yelped out.

Gary glanced over at the other trainer as Altaria struggled in the air and fell with Arcanine's greater weight. "Pallet town trainers seem to always have great skill, but eh… you wouldn't know that."

Brock sweatdropped with Misty and Ash drug his hand across his face. "And a part of the old Gary returns."

Skylar grit his teeth. "Oh yeah! Altaria, use Moonblast!" Arcanine had been continuing to bite into Altaria's wing until the dragon turned it's long neck to aim its face at its opponent. Arcanine hardly got to blink before he was blasted in the face with the powerful fairy type move. Altaria was set free, but seemed to have trouble flying since she'd been paralyzed; she ended up roosting on the ground. Arcanine slid across the ground on his side due to the attack; he slowly rose though and growled.

Skylar paled a bit. "His pokemon are resilient. They've been in many battles." He murmured more to himself than anything.

"Flamethrower!" A fiery stream of fire flew from Arcanine's open jaws.

"Refresh, dodge!" Skylar snapped anxiously. Altaria's body flashed white, curing her of paralysis, before she took to the sky and barely dodged the fire as it struck the field. "Altaria, use-"

"Finish this! Outrage!" Arcanine screeched as his body was engulfed in a wispy blue aura. His eyes contracted in anger before he shot forward and leapt into the air to strike Altaria.

"No!" Arcanine's large mouth crunched into Altaria's chest feathers, before he finished the arc of his jump and slammed Altaria into the field. He started to snarl and bash Altaria into the ground a few more times; he eventually let go and howled when his eyes dilated as confusion took over. Gary didn't seem worried though, for good reason. Altaria wasn't moving and only chirped feebly.

"Altaria is unable to battle, congratulations Baron Garrison!"

Gary smirked and returned Arcanine; he thanked his pokemon after he was secure in the sphere and no longer confused. The two trainers walked to the center of the field after Skylar had returned his pokemon as well.

"Thank you for the battle." They shook hands amicably as the crowd applauded.

Molly took the time to walk over and drape the white cloak of the Baron over Gary's shoulders. Eventually Gary's returned the garment and made his way up to his friends.

"And that's how you rule the battle field. Whose up for a round of burgers or something at the food bar? My treat!" Gary grinned cockily. The Ash, Misty and Brock nodded but Max spoke up.

"I think I'm going to go train with May and Drew. Thanks anyways Gary, see you guys later!" Max smiled happily before running off.

Gary, Ash, Misty and Brock walked inside after separating from Max.

"Gotta say, nice battle… Garrison."

"I really hate you sometimes, Ash."

"Love you too, pal."

zzz-Dawn, Paul, Kenny, Solidad-zzz

"You nervous, _Dee-Dee_?"

"Oh be quiet, Kenny! Stop calling me Dee-Dee."

"Someone woke up with bad hair this morning."

"Kenny, I swear."

Paul snorted as Dawn and Kenny bickered back and forth. Dawn's battle was up soon and the three were heading towards the field.

"You two both sound like little children."

"No one asked for your input," Kenny replied point blank, but was smirking.

Dawn laughed and poked Paul's side. "I thought_ I_ was grumpy this morning."

"Ha! so you do admit it."

Paul wiggled a tiny bit from her poke but Dawn didn't seem to notice since she'd looked towards Kenny to pout even more. She looked back at Paul and poked him again, only to see him flinch as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you… ticklish?"

Kenny's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Paul turned and gave them both what most would consider a somewhat menacing glare, if they hadn't been able to see through him by now. "I'm not ticklish at all."

"Then why do you flinch every time I touch you?"

Paul quirked his eyebrow and opened his mouth as if to speak before another voice interrupted him.

"Oh, hey guys? One of you have a battle now?"

The three turned and looked at the newcomer to see that it was Solidad. Dawn smiled brightly, somewhat forgetting what she'd been talking about.

"That would be me."

Solidad nodded. "I see, mind if I watch? I saw you battle May in the Wallace cup all those years ago and May told me you were a co-ordinator to look out for. I'd like to see you battle."

Solidad joined them in their walk to the balcony. Waiting there was Molly who was talking to another trainer. Dawn ran up while the other three held back.

"So sorry, were you both waiting for me?"

Molly and the trainer looked over. The trainer seemed to be in a bad mood and glared at Dawn. She didn't actually see that since she was looking at Molly who'd started to talk to her. The trainer's name was Randel. He wore a brown vest over a army green shirt; he had black jeans and brown hiking boots. He also wore a baseball cap with greens, yellows, purples, and whites on it. He flinched when he happened to look behind Dawn and see Paul giving him a cold stare; a shiver went up his spine against his will. Nevermind, not the girl to be gripping at anytime soon.

"Viscount Randel? Are you ready to battle Viscountess Dawn?"

Randel flinched and nodded before walking down to the field with Dawn and Molly.

Solidad had positioned herself a bit away and Kenny snickered and looked at Paul.

"I thought that Randel guy was going to shit himself when you glared at him. Looked like the blood drained from his face."

"Good."

Kenny snorted at that. Both of them started to grow quiet as Molly finished making the necessary announcements and placing the blue cloaks on the two trainers.

"Mawile, spotlight!"

"Mr. Mime, start!"

Dawn's Mawile appeared before swinging her hair or second mouth and taking a side stance. Randel's Mr. Mime formed; it positioned its feet then its hands and it had a particularly determined look on its face.

Dawn opted to make the first move. "Fairy Wind!"

Mawile growled as it formed a sphere of pink. She then waved her arms wide, destroying the sphere and turning it into multitudes of pink shards. Moving her arms forward, the winds blew the shards at their target.

"Light Screen." Mr. Mime snapped his hands up and started to move them in circles and miming the gesture of a wall before a pink screen appeared and absorbed most of Mawile's attack. Randel nodded. "Now Psybeam." Mr. Mime cheered and thrust a palm forward, causing a beam of psychic energy to fire at Mawile.

Dawn smiled happily. "Okay Mawile, just like we've practiced so much now! Stockpile!" Mawile yapped and whipped her second mouth in front of her body; the jaws were wide and the pointy teeth gleamed in the light. The beam struck it and seemed to be sucked inside. Randel was gapping in shock, while Mawile flinched a bit. A tiny portion of damage was unavoidable for using that improvised move. "Great, now Sucker Punch!" Mawile growled and vanished from sight. She quite suddenly appeared behind Mr. Mime and swung her fist down to attack.

"Barrier!"

Mr. Mime twisted his body to block Mawile's assault with one hand supporting the new Barrier. Randel grabbed the peak of his hat calmly. "Psychic."

Mr. Mime's eyes glowed blue and Mawile was flung across the field, striking the ground and rolling he she skipped. Finally she came to a stop and carefully pulled herself up.

"Fake Tears." Mawile fell to her butt and started to cry. Big bubbling tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"You think that will work on us?" Randel scoffed. "Use Psybeam."

Dawn watched carefully as Mr. Mime charged the attack and fired with a grimace. She knew normally in a contest, using Fake Tears might have helped her points wise but in a battle it only served to weaken Mr. Mime's special defenses. Of course, that's what she wanted.

"Stockpile!" Mawile snapped up her head with tears no longer in sight and again sucked the attack into her second mouth. Dawn then shouted, "Spit up, now!" Mawile growled and a blast of pure energy shot from her mouth and went barreling towards Mr. Mime.

"Encore!" Randel snapped off, right before the Spit up attack slammed into Mr. Mime's gut. The psychic and fairy type stumbled across the ground, grasping at it's smoking stomach. Somewhat shakily, it rose it's hands and clapped them a few times rapidly.

Mawile froze as the Encore took effect on her body. Her second mouth coughed, letting out a puff of smoke; the maw started to all but dry heave a few times.

"Double Slap!" While Mawile was busy with her trapped mouth, Mr. Mime approached swiftly and dealt four slaps across Mawile's face. Dawn was clenching her fist nervously and finally noticed Mawile's second mouth relax, freed from Encore.

"Iron head!" Being at close quarters, it was easy for Mawile to rear back and headbutt Mr. Mime as she took on a metallic sheen. Her opponent cried out in pain; Mawile reacted quickly and spun her body while she was still in the air after her Iron head attack. Her second mouth whipped across Mr. Mime's face, effectively using Astonish.

Mr. Mime stumbled back a bit more before wavering and then collapsing onto his belly. Swirls danced in the pokemon's eyes as Mawile landed.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle, Viscountess Dawn wins!"

Mawile ran over to Dawn to receive a hug, while Randel returned his fallen pokemon. The two trainers met in the middle and shook.

"Thank you for the battle."

Dawn then ran up to Paul, Kenny and Solidad who each congratulated her. The four headed inside once more. Dawn's hand swayed to catch Paul's and when it did, he tightened the grip in response.

zzz-Ritchie-zzz

Ritchie was watching his pokemon closely. Zippo, Kraken, and Cruise were taking turns battling each other, while Wyvern would try to fight from time to time only to get over powered by his peers' sizes. Happy and Rose were flying in the air, switching between a dog fight and carrying heavy stones around. Fawn and Aisu were dashing about, racing each other. It was almost scary how they could disappear so easy in the tall grass. The last pokemon he had out at the moment was his new Honedge, that he'd named Edgar. He waited until he felt comfortable looking away from his other pokemon and sat. He held out his arm and let Honedge wrap his cloth around his arm. He could immediately feel the tingle of Honedge's power leaking into him so that they could bond more as trainer and pokemon. Ash had told him earlier that Honedge liked to do this sort of activity. Edgar droned contently next to him as Ritchie then turned to watch the others again.

He didn't see a hyper-active brown and cream pokemon leap from the bushes and onto his stomach playfully, until it was too late.

"Fawn!"

"Nooneee!"

zzz-Serena-zzz

Serena wanted nothing more than to become a Kalos Queen. After she had traveled a bit with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie, she had found that she very much enjoyed Pokemon Showcases, PokeVision videos, and PokePuff contests. The appeal traditional battles had for her were not as strong. She loved _watching_ them, especially tense ones with talented trainers, but she'd known from the start that she wouldn't be a elite trainer. Serena had been allowed into the Master Challenge mostly because there had been various criteria that ranged depending on what occupation a trainer held. She was fairly certain that she wouldn't become the next Master, although if she did it would be awesome. Despite all this, Serena was simply happy for the journey so far. She'd learned and seen a lot and her pokemon were stronger than ever; their skills were better so any performances she had planned in the future… would be much easier to do on a technical level.

So yeah, she was going to work towards being a Kalos Queen in the future, but she couldn't be prouder of her pokemon than right now at this moment.

"Staraptor, make sure to dodge far enough away from Delphox's fire attacks so that your feathers don't get singed!"

Staraptor shot to the right as she dodged another one of Delphox's Mystical Fires.

"Amaura, you still having trouble using your lungs for your special attacks?"

Amaura's small sails drooped in sadness.

"Keep practicing with Furfrou. Her fur should keep her safe!"

Amaura perked up and started working again with more vigor.

"Manectric, is Seaking's Lightning rod a good practice dummy?"

"Manec!"

"Sunflora, Florges, both of you work on your attacks which use petals and leaves. They're always beautiful material to use for anything!"

Serena let out a happy sigh. She plucked her hat from her head with one hand, then wiped her forehead with the back of her opposite arm. Her blue eyes glittered happily as she placed her hat back on her head. She turned and picked up a basket from the ground.

"Okay guys! I think a break is in order! Who wants a poke puff!?"

She was met by a chorus of cries before her pokemon made their way over. She tossed one to Seaking who leapt clean out of the water to catch it, then carefully gave one to Sunflora and Florges each; Manectric caught his in the air as did Furfrou. Amaura kept tugging on Serena's skirt with her mouth until she was able to kneel and give her hers. Staraptor devoured hers from Serena's hand and finally Delphox ate hers slowly before nuzzling Serena's face sweetly causing her trainer to laugh.

zzz-May and Drew-zzz

The couple sat under the shade of one of the very few trees near the Chateau. They had a good view of Zoey and Max from there. They'd originally come out here with Zoey to train, but after a while May and Drew had opted to rest. Max had come soon afterwards only to be shooed away to watch Zoey.

At the moment, they were very happy that Max had actually listened and was watching Zoey's pokemon spar and practice their moves… he would certainly have been both disgusted and irritated to see what they were up to.

May was currently on Drew's lap as they made out. Drew let out a moan when May succeeded in slipping her tongue past his teeth. As they dueled it out, Drew gripped her waist tightly even when her shirt started to rise a bit and May had her hands thoroughly tangled in his green hair. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, though Drew leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend's throat; he felt her shiver at that. He gasped when she rested her hands on his shoulders, ignoring his shirt collar, and messaged both sides of his neck.

"I have said I love you, right?" May asked breathlessly.

"I believe so… me too right? At the moment, my highly educated mind has turned to mush."

"Too bad that ego of yours didn't go with it." May giggled at that while Drew smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He pushed with his legs from his seated position to push May to the grassy ground, leaving him on top of her, propped up by his arms. She took in a breath at their newest positions. Drew stared at her a moment calmly before he leaned forward and she closed her eyes expecting a kiss. Those same blue eyes shot open when she felt Drew stiffen up and then shriek in surprise. He toppled off her and onto his back. May sat up swiftly only to see her brother laughing his ass off.

"Max! What did you do?!" May demanded angrily.

Her question was answered when she eyed Drew's Kecleon, tongue hanging out like it had been used, appearing from his camouflage on the tree they were resting near and then Drew cleaning out his ear with a finger. "So gross."

Let's just say Max did a lot of running after that, but at least he was laughing the whole time.

zzz-Ash, Misty, Gary, Dawn, Paul-zzz

"So which pokemon are you planning to use for your battle, Ash?" Dawn asked.

After Dawn's battle had been won, Kenny had gone off to take a nap while Solidad had wondered off to see what trouble Harley had gotten into. Brock had wanted to chat with Cilan some and had also left their company. The remaining trainers from those two groups had found each other than at the food bar.

"I'm thinking Gallade. I want to see how well he's adjusted to his final form and newest training. Plus, I need a pretty strong pokemon to battle one of the Dukes here."

"How many battles do you need before you become a Grand Duke?" Misty asked.

"A little under ten. You need a hundred battles under your belt to become a Grand Duke, then Lord Turner battles you and if you win, you're in."

Dawn smiled and looked at Paul. "You're a Duke too, right? How many do you need?"

"About fifteen." Paul nodded.

"Well we better start heading that direction. It's almost time for Ash's battle." Gary mentioned.

Ash grinned excitedly and shoved the rest of his burger into his mouth. After a big gulp, Ash leapt up and took off running towards the balcony.

"Come on Pikachu, Ellie!"

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped and poked the last seven pieces or so of poke'chow in his own cheeks before dashing off after his trainer. Ellie sighed and shook her head before climbing up on Misty's shoulder, asking for a less excitable trip.

"Imagine, Misty… One day, you'll be married to a kid in a man's body." Gary smirked as Misty's face turned tomato red and she growled at Gary.

"Hey at least she'll be married… _Oak_," Paul replied pointedly to the researcher before walking off with a giggling Dawn. Gary huffed in annoyance while Misty let out a few loud laughs.

"Sometimes he really drives me nuts," Gary spoke. Misty walked off in front of him with Ellie on her shoulder. Gary eventually rolled his eyes and then stalked off after them.

Paul, Dawn, Misty, and Gary stood side by side as they approached the railing. Pikachu and Ellie were both balancing on it and Ash was already talking to Molly and his opponent. He was an older man with greying hair and dull green eyes; he wore a navy suit, tie and slacks.

Ash gave a gesture of parting to his friends as he walked down the stairs to the field. Molly covered them both with the red cloak of the Duke; Ash and the man walked to the center and tapped their poke balls together.

"To a good battle," They said simultaneously. The man then smiled.

"I'm quiet excited for this battle. I've heard of how you've climbed the ranks here… I even heard the little rumor from some of the older members here that your father was a Grand Duke. Please don't disappoint."

Ash smiled back. "Oh don't worry. I don't intend to."

The two walked back to their sides of the field as Molly spoke.

"The battle between Duke Ashton and Duke Gewurzt, shall now commence!"

Ash materialized his poke ball in his hand and tossed it. "Gallade, lend me your aura!"

Gewurzt pulled a pokeball from his lapel and tossed it as well. "Milotic, my friend. It's time to duel!"

Ash's Gallade appeared and stood still, eyeing his forming opponent. Gewurzt's Milotic pulled her head up from being on her coiled body and stared at Gallade.

Ash suddenly swung his arm out and his demeanor seemed to change. He'd grown from not only enjoying battles but focusing on each detail they had to offer.

"Leaf Blade!" Gallade silently dashed forward as his arm swords extended and started to glow green.

"Block everything he throws at you with Aqua Tail, my beauty." Milotic let out a call as her tail turned blue and whipped from behind to in front of her body. Gallade's blades and Millotic's tail clashed and flashed through the air, blocking and countering each attack made by either pokemon.

Ash knew he needed to reclaim some distance again. "Pyscho Cut at the ground." Gallade made the switch quickly and cut into the earth between the two pokemon with the blade of energy, kicking up dust as Gallade made a jump back. "False Swipe." Now cloaked by the dust, Gallade shot through the cloud with both one blade glowing white. He was so quick that he skidded to a stop only after he was a few feet behind Milotic. The water type flinched in pain.

"Water Pulse, now!" Gewurzt snapped, trying to take advantage of Gallade's slightly lowered guard now he was facing the wrong way. Indeed the younger trainer he was battling was quite experienced for his age. Milotic swung her head around and blasted a Water Pulse attack at Gallade. The gurgling and fresh water soared towards the fighting type.

"Protect!" A shield of energy erupted around Gallade. Milotic's attack struck it and slid down the surface.

"Aqua Tail," Gewurzt spoke confidently. Milotic recovered quickly and whipped her tail out towards the shield, crashing into it and breaking it. "Wrap, quickly!" Before Ash or his pokemon could react, a third of Milotic's body was wrapped tightly around Gallade's torso and arms.

"Teleport!" Gallade turned white and vanished from the coils, surprising Milotic greatly. He reappeared closer to Ash on the field.

"Ice Beam!" Milotic growled and fired off the Ice Beam, straight at Gallade.

"Deflect with double Night Slash." Gallade crossed his arm blades and swung them right as the attack hit, at the very least halving the damage.

Gewurzt smiled somewhat cockily and spoke, "Recover."

Milotic rose her head to the sky as her body was basked in golden light.

"Swords Dance, Double Team combo." Ash swung his arm again as Gallade obeyed and vanished into several copies running about the field at random; each was clashing two swords together in front of them to sharpen Gallade's attack.

Gewurzt frowned slightly. "Use Twister to destroy those copies." A large twister appeared on the field at Milotic's command and started to plowing it's way through every copy of Gallade in sight.

Ash grinned happily, surprising Gewurzt as he brought down a fist. "Close Combat!" Gallade suddenly was behind Milotic and started pounding Milotic with a flurry of jabs, punches, and kicks.

Gewurzt could see things were going south quickly and shouted in desperation. "Hydropump!" Milotic turned her head weakly and fired the attack at Gallade at point blank range. Gewurzt smiled until he noticed that the water in the attack was being diverted around something.

"Finish with Leaf Blade!" Ash crowed. Gallade suddenly burst from the middle of the attack, the remnants of the Protect, disappearing. Milotic cried out before the Leaf Blade attack struck her in the side of the head, knocking her out cold. Gallade then Teleported again to be on Ash's side of the field.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Ash and his Gallade win!"

Gallade bowed to Ash and Ash returned the gesture only not with a full bow. He returned his pokemon as Gewurzt did the same. The two approached each other and nodded.

"Thank you for the battle."

Gewurzt smiled. "You did not disappoint Ashton."

After returning their cloaks to Molly, Ash ran up the steps with a big grin on his face.

"I've got to say, Ashy-boy. Gallade is a deadly opponent."

Misty walked up and kissed Ash on the cheek. "Great job."

"Thanks Mist."

Dawn smiled happily and turned to look at Paul. "You're up next."

Paul nodded silently.

"Well don't get _too_ excited about it," Gary spoke jokingly.

Paul glanced at the researcher from the corner of his eyes. Gary closed his and shrugged. He yelped when he found himself in a headlock.

"Don't worry. I won't."

Gary glanced up from his bent position and saw it was indeed Paul who had him. The left side of the boy's mouth was quirked up into a smile and that was the last thing Gary saw before Paul's knuckles started to dig into his scalp.

"Damn it! Stop!" Gary growled. "Do you know how long it takes to style my hair?"

"I don't know and honestly I don't care."

Dawn was laughing and Ash and Misty were snickering at the two.

"Duke Paul?"

Paul froze with Gary still under his arm and glanced up at Molly. A middle aged plump woman with greying blonde hair, in a bun, and blue eyes looked at him; she wore a sundress with flowers all over it.

"Oh uh… yeah." Paul's face changed and he let go of Gary who wasn't balanced and crashed to the floor.

Molly smiled and looked at the woman. "Duchess Analisse, come this way as well." The maid turned and headed down the stairs with Paul right behind.

Once they got to the bottom and onto the field, Molly fitted them with their red cloaks. Paul chose the right side of the field and Analisse chose the left; they met in the center and tapped their chosen poke balls together.

"To a good battle."

"The battle between Duke Paul and Duchess Analisse shall now commence!"

"Weavile, Stand by for battle."

"Gengar, it's time to play!"

Paul's Weavile merely flicked it's ears when it formed; Gengar laughed and stuck out his tongue in fun.

"Icy Wind." Paul commanded and slipped his hand into his pocket. Weavile took in a deep breathe and blew out a wind of bitterly cold vapor.

"Dodge that, darling." Gengar merely slipped under the ground to dodge the attack. "And now Nightshade," Analisse replied calmly. Gengar appeared right next to Weavile as its eyes glowed red and Weavile cried out. Gengar slipped back below the field again.

"Use Feint Attack to dodge his attack the next time he comes up, then counter."

Weavile stood still and perked his ears, listening for anything that would help him to know when Gengar was coming. Finally Weavile darted forward as Gengar appeared from underneath him. Weavile turned sharply from his dodge and barreled back into Gengar, while using Feint Attack.

"Okay now, Confuse Ray please." Gengar grinned creepily and turned his head to stare at Weavile. Its eyes were in red and black swirls and Weavile's pupils dilated and dulled in confusion.

Paul grit his teeth as Analisse commanded Gengar to use a couple Shadow Punches on his confused pokemon. Weavile crashed into the ground after the second punch threw him from his feet.

"Now it's time to wrap this up like a lovely present."

Paul cocked a brow at the woman's behavior, but his awkwardness was replaced by fear when Analisse spoke next. "Focus Blast." Gengar faded into view in front of Weavile's down form and started to charge the attack.

"Weavile, get up! Weavile get up now!" Paul shouted as the sphere of tan energy in Gengar's hands grew. It wouldn't be long now. Paul glanced at Weavile. _Confusion usually doesn__'__t wear off for a while, but we don__'__t have the time__… __It__'__s pointless._ Something though surged through Paul suddenly. "WEAVILE DODGE NOW!"

Gengar let the attack go.

…

And it struck the empty place on the field, Weavile had been moments before. The dark and ice type had used Quick Attack to get away and now stood panting on Paul's side of the field with clear eyes.

Paul could feel a tiny smile trying to take over his face before he pointed at Gengar.

"Weavile, Shadow Claw!" Weavile dashed and ended up apprutly in Gengar's personal space before slamming his first and then his second ghostly claw into the ghost's face.

"Ack! Gengar, Lick!" Gengar's large tongue slathered Weavile with slime before he could back away. The dark type flinched.

"Seems you're immobile again, sweetie. Gengar, Focus Blast." Gengar started to build up the attack before Weavile lifted his face, showing off a large toothy smile. Analisse looked and saw Paul was smiling.

"Dark Pulse."

"No!"

Weavile used the concealed attack, blasting Gengar in the face and up into the air slightly.

"Shadow Claw, end it." Weavile roared and jumped into the air with both claws glowing with ghostly energy. The pokemon clasped both claws together and then pounded Gengar in the head sending the ghost rocketing towards the field. A dusty mushroom cloud shot up from the impact zone and only started to settle after Weavile had landed.

Molly spotted the outcome through the smoke. "Gengar is unable to battle. Weavile wins!"

Weavile sighed in relief and started to lean backwards until a hand rested on his back and supported him. The ice type looked up into the smirking face of his trainer.

"Nice work. You pulled through."

Weavile smiled a genuine smile in return before he found sweet rest in his pokeball. Paul approached Analisse as she finished her business.

"Thank you for the battle."

zzzz

Night was falling on the Chateau and people were starting to head to bed. Ash's group had decided to leave in the morning and start heading in the direction of Connecting Cave. They'd had all their battles while the second group still had a few who hadn't battled; they'd stay behind. Bonnie and Lyn would be staying with her brother's group for the time being.

zzz-Somewhere slightly Northwest of Geosenge town-zzz

A tall being walked quietly and oddly, with grace, through the forest he was in. He knew he was at least a few hundred miles northwest of the town. He also knew had had to make sure this was indeed far enough away so that the precious thing he was carrying would stay safe until it could protect itself. He'd been all over the world of pokemon and left many of these weak objects behind hoping for the best… hoping to repent for his horrid sins in eons long gone.

"Foeee?"

The man paused and glanced up at his precious friend on his broad shoulder, almost hidden under his long and unkept white hair. "Floette? What's wrong?"

"Fooooo!" The strange fairy type floated off his shoulder and started to lead him deeper in the wood.

"Ah… you know where to go. Wonderful." The man subconsciously clutched his burden closer to his chest. If the Chosen One could repair the crumbling earth, then he could at least help by helping to heal what he'd destroyed. At least Floette had forgiven him… otherwise… he might have ended up in the Lost Cavern for an eternity of torment. He noticed his fairy stop and float around a small clearing. She brushed against several patches of towers in the clearing until one patch glowed a bit of rippling blue at her touch.

"Foe!"

"Ah the Fairy flowers… they will help give back some life energy to the sapling." He carefully unwrapped the object in his possession. It was a small sapling, one of several that had been blessed by Arceus' power. He needed to plant it so that one day it would hopefully grow into another Tree of Beginning. Like he said before… it was the least he could do.

He bent down and started to dig in the soft earth amongst the flowers. The petals pulsed with energy when the sapling came close. He could see some of the crystal in the small tree glowing bright.

After several minutes, he'd finally started to cover the plant's roots with extra soil.

"So you are the ancient king… AZ."

AZ paused before he continued his work, not even turning to face the arrival.

"Perhaps… what significance does that name have for you?"

"You're the one that created the machine that almost wiped out all of Kalos in the old days."

AZ's eyelids drooped a bit. "Yes… I did."

"…"

"Why are you here?"

"Why aren't you chasing me off to protect that thing you hold. The technology in my possession shows it contains a good deal of aura energy."

"… I'm not sure. Though being near the machine not only gave me eternal life and caused my aura abilities I once had to deteriorate, I feel as though you are good. So, I won't destroy you."

"I doubt you could destroy me, before you found a bullet in your head."

"I see."

A pause stretched between them as AZ started to finish up his work.

"You obey the foolish ruler of your time, correct? The one that is aiding my…" the king asked but trailed off.

"You mean Giovanni? Yes."

"Why?"

The stranger paused, not sure why he felt comfortable spilling his guts to this so called king.

"Because he's threatening my sons."

AZ paused and rose from the ground to his full height. "So then… through selfishness the world my be destroyed again. You know… Floette hated me for saving her."

"I'm going to protect my sons and do something right for a change. I won't let that bastard touch them."

"…And they will never know you protected them because we will all die due to the folly of the man you obey. Do not make my mistake."

"I'm not abandoning my sons."

"Silver…"

There was a sharp intake of air from the stranger… or Silver.

"Sometimes we must sacrifice precious things for the greater good. I should have… but didn't and because of it I've caused some of this problem we all find ourselves in."

"…"

"Make them proud of you, not safe. Besides, they aren't children if I understand correctly. Yvonne… or Y as you know her… only tells me so much when we speak. You must let them take their own risks, besides… Paul isn't safe. He's being hunted like he would be if you weren't aiding Giovanni."

"…"

"I can not make you choose, because I know how attached one's heart can become to the ones we love. I can't demand you do the opposite of the very thing I once did. What I can tell you though is that no one ends up happy."

AZ motioned to Floette who drifted up to his shoulder. "Good bye, may Arceus bless your decisions."

And like that, the monster of a man disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Sliver stood, with a mask that was ironically similar to the Masked Man's over his face to hide him in public.

"_KZZZttt__… __Silver? Silver are you there? Damn it all! Did you give me a busted comm, grunt?__"_

"_Uh no Jeremy, sir.__"_

"_SILVER!__"_

Silver unclipped the comm from his belt. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here, what?"

"_Have you found any clues to where the last Orb is?__"_

"No, not yet."

"_Well get moving.__"_ The communication cut off before Silver could reply. He stood a little bit longer before heading out of the forest in the opposite direction.

After they were gone, the sapling trembled a bit, making it's leaves sway. Around it's base, tiny crystals, barely the size of a grain of sand, were growing and gathering about the plant's form. They glittered in the light that poured through the trees.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**I hope even with the battles that there were still some laughs and then some awesome stuff there at the end. :)**

**NoSignal: So Paul are you actually ticklish?**

**Paul: I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you.**

**NoSignal: Uumm, whelp... I guess the World will never know.**

**ZZZZ  
><strong>

**Answers to Questions:**

**Awesome: Just wondering is Molly from the movie spell of the unknown going to make an appearance? (that is if she hasnt already and I've just forgotten haha) same question with bianca from altimar (latias and latios movie) and melody from pokemon 2000 (sorry i just totally forget who we've already met)**

**NoSignal: Yep they've both appeared already, both in the Johto Arc. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>toing: Anyway,Is There A Chance We'll See Team Rocket Blast Off?<strong>

**NoSignal: Hmm... maybe? Lol I actually didn't think of it. They have a bit more of a serious role in the story though some of their original (like first season personalities) will appear near the end. I'll see what I can do though, maybe they'll blast off a few times in the Prequel, when Ash goes to train.**

* * *

><p><strong>Great: One question, what are the colors of the capes for each rank? Anyway, Looking forward to more!<strong>

**PS The meeting between the group and all the champions and/or officials will happen, right?**

**NoSignal: White = Baron(ess), Blue = Viscount(ess), Green = Earl (Countess), Yellow = Marquis (Marchioness), Red = Duke (Duchess), Purple = Grand Duke (Duchess)**

**And yes it will, I'm relatively certain everyone of importance will all be together at the very end (though not every single last one in the same place)**

* * *

><p><strong>jeannot1978: And will Ash Get Goodra (the fully evolved Pokémon) or will he Capture either Goomy (The beginner) or Sligoo (the first evolution)? In the anime, Goomy chose him. By the way, If Ash Gets Altaria and can Mega-Evolve it, it goes from Dragon Flying to Dragon/ Fairy. A double whammy against Dragon types. Cool, huh?**

**NoSignal: Goodra will be reclaimed by Ash. Mega Altaria is awesome, though Ash won't be getting one in this story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amber0522: Can Misty have a special connection with Suicune? Like Ash and Zekrom?<strong>

**NoSignal: Sadly for the purposes of this story, it's unlikely.**

* * *

><p><strong>irritatedbookwor: Sorry about being so late, and I realize it's probably *too* late, but could you put me down for wanting to read a prequel about Ash's adventures? Arceus knows I'd like to find out more about those run-ins with the poachers, his Aura training and how he [re]met that Riolu! <strong>

**And speaking of prequels, have you ever thought about writing some long one-shots and/or short multi-chapters about the Aura Guardians around the time of the Corruption War and after? I'd have to do some major rereading, but just based on what I can remember off-hand, you've left a LOT of dangling plot threads there. Here's a few examples off the top of my head. **

**Satoshi: How about a backstory of his past, covering his friends (and did any of them have children?), his pokemon (how did he get them and what happened to them after his death?) and his family? I also recently got my paws on 'Arceus and the Jewel of Life', so the image of the area around where Michina town would eventually be is also relatively near where Satoshi and his friends are buried. That brings up an interesting question: given how bad the damage is in /Damos'/ time, what happened to the people in /Satoshi's/ time? Possible founding of Rota, anyone? Hmm. That brings up an interesting possible connection: Damos' people and N. Damos/Sheena's ability to connect to pokemon and, from what little I know, N's ability to... connect?.. with pokemon. Might make an interesting plot point to explore... **

**Jirachi: the Guardian who sacrificed his life to bind Jirachi. *IF* I remember right, those two were friends. If the Guardian had any children, could it be possible that the Maples are his descendants? If so, it might explain Max's rapid bond to Jirachi: an inherited link of friendship passed down through Aura. **

**Sir Aaron: given that Arceus basically wiped out all knowledge of the Corruption Wars in everyone but a few Legendaries, how did Sir Aaron know that sacrificing his Aura to the Tree would stop his wars since apparently that particular trick was first figured out by Satoshi. And there was no one close enough to see left alive to pass on knowledge of what Satoshi and his friends did. **

**This is just a sample of some of the thought skitties you've dumped on /my/ head, so I'm returning the favor and dumping them on yours. Hope you've got some pokenip to distract them! **

**Reread time... And this time, take notes!**

**NoSignal: Great to see you again! I'll add you to the count. I've considered writing some short stories about the past Aura Guardians, but phew I'm busy as it is. If I find a ton of free time or inspiration then maybe. Sir Aaron knew that the Tree would restore peace because Mew still knew it was a sacred place that could be utilized even if she wasn't able to remember the whys. I'm loving your theories, etc. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Potters Love Redheads: Maybe this a way for Ash to get his emotions part of his aura unlocked?<strong>

**NoSignal: Hmmm... yes there is that matter of Ash's last aspect _hmmmm? _;) So glad you like the story! Thanks for your praise.**

* * *

><p><strong>NoSignal: Okay I think I answered all questions. If I missed anything, PM me or remind me in another review. I think a few I answered via PM too. Anyways, thanks guys for your patience and praise. You are all awesome!<strong>

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Honedge (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**zzzzzzz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	6. Cave-hopping

Day Count: 155 (before the events of this chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for being a few days off. I had some unexpected things pop up, school, and I've been really interested in reading stories from a certain kind of crossover combo. This chapter might be a bit shorter than my typical, because one I thought this was better than making you all wait longer and two I really wanted this chapter to end the way is does.<strong>

**So yeah chapters should come every week and a half to two weeks (I'm having to worry about internships now)**

**Regardless of all this I hope you still enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D<strong>

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash's Group said goodbye to the others the next morning, before heading out. They thanked Turner and Molly for their hospitality and waved farewell to Nico and Chester who watched them go. They walked down the dirt road that would lead to Connecting Cave. Flowers rippled in the wind beside them.

"I've gotta come back to that place when I get the chance!" Max spoke up excitedly as they ventured further and further away from the Chateau.

"It's a good place to practice battling and to communicate with other trainers about strategies and such." Brock glanced down at Max as he talked.

"So where is Pomace mountain exactly?" Misty asked.

"In between Shalour city and Genosenge town," May replied.

Ash looked over his shoulder. "How'd you know that?"

"Me and May traveled in Kalos for a time," Drew spoke.

"Together?" Gary smirked.

Drew grumbled. "Yes Oak, together."

"What's the next place we'll hit?" Chili interrupted.

"Ambrette town. I checked my PokeNav and the passage way between Connecting cave and Cyllage town is blocked, so we'll have to take the long way." Brock shifted the paper map in his hand and pocketed his PokeNav.

"Hmmm… I think there's a fossil laboratory there, since Glittering cave is nearby and provides all sorts of archeological treasures." Gary slid his hands into his pockets after he'd spoke.

"Sounds like someplace to look at." Cress added.

Ash walked calmly and felt the auras of everything around the group including all the pokemon hiding in the grasses nearby. He stopped walking and looked at the grass a moment before a Spritzee shot out and floated up to rest in the bough of a tree.

Everyone had stopped to look at what had caught Ash's attention and May's eyes glazed over.

"It's so cute!"

Dawn was beaming. "I have to agree with you on that one."

"I think I want to catch it," May declared.

"Be our guest," Cilan smiled politely.

May nodded and pulled a pokeball from her bag. "Furret!" The stream of red energy twisted into the long and lithe form of Furret, who settled in front of May and chirped. May smiled and pointed Furret in Spritzee's direction. "Furret, Quick Attack!"

Furret's face grew determined and she shot towards the tree Spritzee was in. She twisted up the trunk with her flexible body and went to ram into the supposedly unprepared opponent. Spritzee seemed to simply float right out of the path of the intended attack.

"Now that's some fancy, dodging." Max piped up.

"Keep up the pressure!" May shouted.

Furret barked to show she understood. Spritzee was now closer to the ground so Furret started to use the grass to try and land a surprise hit while concealed. She shot out from the foliage using Quick Attack multiple times, but Spritzee glided out of reach every time. The final time Furret attempted to attack, Spritzee dodged yet again and blew Furret further away with a Fairy Wind attack.

"Doesn't seem like your plan is working," Max spoke and cut his eyes over to his sister. She pouted.

"Just wait," May replied and glanced hard at the battle at hand. "Furret, Hyper Voice!"

Furret pulled herself up easily from Spritzee's attack and turned swiftly to aim her sound wave based attack at the fairy type. Spritzee was struck by the pulses and shrieked in pain.

"Follow up with the Hidden Power, Quick Attack combo!" Furret's mouth opened again as a yellow sphere of energy formed and shot towards Spritzee; Furret immediately used Quick Attack and her head slammed into the back of the sphere, increasing its speed. Furret, with the sphere at the head, slammed into the still stunned Spritzee; a small explosion of energy occurred before Furret was flung back by the recoil. She landed in the grass and flipped upright as Spritzee dropped from the sky and struck the ground; the fairy type almost sounded like a squeaky toy when its body met earth.

"It's out cold," Ash mentioned, nodding to May to continue.

"Pokeball, go!" The sphere spun through the air and snapped open after coming in contact with the down pokemon. Spritzee was sucked inside and soon, May had a new pokemon. "Great job Furret!" May cried out happily as the normal type ran to her gleefully and got up onto her shoulders.

With that, the group continued forward until they were stepping inside Connecting cave. It was damp and cool and somewhat relaxing because of that. It was a relatively short trip through and fairly calm. When they breeched the exit and found themselves on a large grass covered rock ledge, Ash paused in slight worry.

"I know that aura."

"What?" Max asked anxiously.

Before Ash could reply, the course grasses that were yellowing, being so close to the ocean, rustled. A Seviper shot out from the grass and slithered away hurriedly into the cave the group had come from. A Zangoose lumbered out of his cover and stood growing and flexing his claws in front of the group.

"Dratini, let's go!"

Everyone turned except Ash to see Gary tossing his poke ball and releasing his dragon type. The blueish serpent made a harmonic noise and glared at his opponent.

"Flamethrower!"

Dratini squished his eyes closed and shot the breath of fire at Zangoose. Because Dratini wasn't looking, Zangoose was able to jump to the side and latch onto the cliffside, surprising everyone.

"Hey being nuts during battles in my thing," Ash whined a bit.

Zangoose started moving swiftly to the side grabbing and releasing rocks before he got into a better position and forced his claws to glow light green. Zangoose pushed off with his front paws and then used his back ones to launch himself at Dratini.

"Dodge and then use Thunder Wave!"

Dratini used his worm-like body to bend and dodge before flinging himself away and building up the energy for Thunder Wave. Within moments a pulse of yellow energy went across the ground and struck Zangoose, hindering his movements. After that, Dratini's form started to glow. He grew longer, larger, with wing ears, gems, and a sharp horn on his head. Dratini was now Dragonair.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Gary grinned excitedly.

Zangoose didn't seem fazed too much and flinched from paralysis before leaping at Dragonair. His claws were glowing white for Crush Claw and he was snarling.

"Dragon Tail!"

Dragonair drew back his glowing blue tail and then whipped it forward, catching Zangoose in the side. He slid back on his legs once he landed and then charged forward yet again with his claws glowing a greish tint for Slash.

"Dragon Rush."

Dragonair cried out as his body turned bluish purple. He shot forward, ramming Zangoose and flinging him into the rock wall. Zangoose seemed to be down; his head was hanging limp on his chest.

"Gary, Zangoose isn't down yet!" Ash shouted. Right after those words were spoken, Zangoose's claws glowed orange and he practically flew at Dragonair and thrust one claw downwards… striking Dragonair's gem on his neck.

**-Crack-**

A break in the gem formed as Zangoose twisted in the air slightly and crammed his second claw into the side of Dragonair's head. The dragon was so disoriented that he was flung sideways, his serpent body flipping and coiling over himself as he tumbled across the rocky ground and came dangerously close to sliding right off the edge of the grassy ledge. Without Gary's command, Dragonair regained his bearings and stood. He growled ferociously and whipped his tail out. His tail was coated in water and smacked into Zangoose's head. This time the normal type struck the earth and was down for the count.

"Pokeball, go!" Gary shouted quickly and actually ran over to Dragonair before he was even sure Zangoose was caught. The researcher placed a hand on his dragon's snout and the other on the broken gem.

"Well at the very least it's a cool battle scar," Ash offered as he eyed the rocking poke ball before it dinged.

Gary sighed and patted the side of Dragonair's head. "I guess. You okay pal?"

Dragonair merely cooed and rubbed against Gary's palm. He thanked his pokemon and then returned him and collected his newest catch. The group kept moving after that and headed off towards Ambrette town. The salty sea air reached them even from their place on the high ledge. Eventually it dipped a bit and they walked right into the center of the seaside town. It was just past noon now. They could try and travel now to Cyllage town but it would be past dark by the time they got there, so they ultimately decided to stay the night there but first they wanted to check out the fossil laboratory and maybe take a short trip to the Glittering Cave.

At that decision, Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, Paul, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan decided to head towards the fossil lab and the cave while everyone else went to the pokemon center to get rooms, rest, or train.

zzz-Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, Paul, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan-zzz

They walked into the lab causing the electronic chime on the door to ring. Thaddeus' head popped up from behind the back desk and he smiled when he saw Ash.

"Oh hello there young man! Good to see you again. Who are your friends?"

After introductions and explanations, Thaddeus seemed happy that the group wanted to check out the cave.

"Oh good! I'll get you a few passes so the ranger will let you in." Thaddeus disappeared into the back just as a blue lithe neck with a round head popped through an opening. It was the same Aurorus that Ash had met previously. It cooed at the sight of the happy teens and young adults, it's sail rippling with energy.

"Huh, that's kinda what aura looks like." Ash mused to himself, seemingly coming to the realization the same time as he spoke it.

"Really?" Misty asked shifting her fingers around his hand to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah like when my eyes are closed and there's a lot of different colored auras everywhere."

"I found them!"

Everyone glanced up at Thaddeus came back in a passed the cards to the trainers. They said their thanks and then ventured towards Glittering cave.

zz

Once they'd found the entrance and given their cards to the ranger, the group had found themselves looking around in awe at the crystals in the cave. As they walked, Dawn talked a lot about how beautiful everything was and Paul simply nodded and smiled lightly every once in a while if you were looking closely. Cilan started talking about how crystals were formed which seemed to fascinate Iris and Max both.

"Hmm here too…" Ash murmured as they walked and Misty started to notice that the crystals glowed slightly as Ash would pass them. Pikachu seemed a bit more twitchy than normal while Ellie simply rested in Misty's arms. She flinched when Ash moved her to the side and spoke. "Cilan look-"

Cilan had turned to look at Ash right as a flustered man came around the corner and slammed into him. The stranger and Cilan bounced apart and landed on their backs from the impact.

"-out." Ash finished lamely. Iris helped Cilan up while Brock aided the stranger.

"Are you hurt?" Brock asked as he steadied the man.

He was stooped slightly; brown crazy hair and swirly specs made the guy look a bit weird to be honest. He was wearing old dusty digging clothes with a burlap backpack to boot. He blinked at all the people and screeched.

"What on earth are you doing here?!"

Paul grunted. "We were given access, why?"

The man huffed. "These are my hunting grounds, curse that Thaddeus."

"And you are?" Max deadpanned, skipping past the weirdness.

"I'm Theologius the fourth and one half."

A cold wind blew through the cave and no one spoke for a moment.

"You are kidding, right?" Paul asked almost seeming pleading for the man to be kidding.

The man, or Theo, gasped. "I would never kid about my family's namesake."

Paul facepalmed with as much effort as possible. "Ow."

Dawn giggled and put a comforting hand on Paul's shoulder, she could tell he was trying not to loose patience.

"Would you mind leaving?" Theo asked and then before they could answer, Theo spoke again… to himself. "No, we can't let them leave." "Why not?" "They could tell the world of our gold mine." "They haven't seen enough." "Yesss they have." "Shut up."

Everyone glanced at each other nervously before flicking their gaze back towards the nut job they found themselves with.

Theo sighed. "Alright, a deal. I'll give you gifts if you'll never tell a soul about my mega stone stash. These are my hunting grounds!"

Max blinked and then grinned excitedly. "Wait! There are mega stones in here!? What about key stones?"

Theo hissed and his head grew large. "Nothing is here for you, child!"

Max cowered behind Brock a bit before muttering in faux hurt. "I'm not a child."

Misty grew angry. "Well pal! Let's get something straight! You can't tell us what to do!" Misty had started approaching with her teeth gritted in a somewhat comical manner while Ash had wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from assaulting the odd man.

Dawn tried to be the peacekeeper. "Maybe we should just receive his gifts and go…"

Paul glared at the man darkly. "I'm not sure I'd want any kind of gift from this guy."

"Tell me about it," Max muttered.

Theo grinned wildly. "The girl with the blue hair is right! You should take my gifts." He moved forward as though to hug Dawn until Paul moved in front.

"Just get too it."

Theo frowned. "I don't like you, grumpy-boy."

Paul scowl grew deeper. **[A/N: I swear Paul could pull off a bat glare, no joke-r… ahhhh the puns.]**

"The gifts?" Brock asked and sweat dropped. He would need to remember that Drew was right, caves were evil.

Theo nodded and then passed Brock a strange machine and Iris a rock.

"My gifts and now you leave!" Theo shouted.

The group didn't even bother to see what they had before they bolted. Ash felt a shiver go up his spine at the last thing Theo's voice spoke as it echoed through the cave.

"Good-bye, Warrior of the Wave!"

_How the heck did the guy know that!?_ Ash deadpanned. _Never mind, do not want to know._

Everyone got outside and was panting from running so fast. After gathering themselves, they headed towards the fossil lab once more to return the cards and see if Thaddeus knew what Theo had given them.

zz

"Weeeelll it seems as though this is a stone polisher and this is a fossil." Thaddeus spoke and looked up at the group.

"Wait as in…" Max asked.

Brock looked closer and blinked. "Oh… OH! A mega stone polisher."

"That's right!" Thaddeus smiled. "Certainly a good device for any mega stone enthusiasts to own."

"And the fossil?" Iris asked. On the way back, the group had decided to let Iris have whatever the rock was since fate had literarily dropped it in her hands.

Thaddeus smiled and shook Iris' hand. "Congrats, you've got yourself an Amaura fossil!"

Iris paled and she could swear she heard glass shattering.

_Kyurem was one thing, but owning her own… ice type?_

zzz-Unknown location / Johto Compound-zzz

There were several machines crisscrossed about the massive room plugged up and connected to several pods. Many scientists typed on keyboards and started up the process while being observed. In the pods were pokemon, a Nidoking, a Tauros, and a Greninja stood unconscious within.

"Induce the negative polarity."

The voice belonged to none other than Colress.

The other scientists obeyed and soon, red waves of energy were flooding up into the pods. The three pokemon's eyes snapped open showing blood red sclera, irises, and pupils.

"Power up seventy five percent."

"Defense and Speed up fifty percent."

"Free will contained one hundred percent."

Colress smiled and then turned to look into the shadows of the room, making the little bit of light glint off his glasses and hide his actual eyes from view. "What do you think? Is it to your liking?"

From the shadows, Robles stalked into the little bit of light and huffed dismissively.

"They are nothing. You seem to underestimate the power of aura… These increased powers and defense are nothing without the intent or spirit behind them. This is why the Guardian's Pikachu could resist you before and use more power than your machines predicted."

Colress frowned. "What do you suggest we do then?"

Robles smiled a bit and for the first time in a long time, Colress knew fear.

"You either need my soul, which I'd rather not give… or you need the souls of Neikan's followers."

Colress frowned. "But… the orbs."

Robles laughed darkly. "Yes the orbs will help… but their true power is nothing without…"

"Without what?"

"The death bringer… Yvetal. His is the incarnation of their souls."

There was silence between the two men. Robles was the one to speak again.

"I'll go inform Giovanni and then he'll tell you what he wants."

Before Colress could gather his thoughts, Robles was gone. Something gnawed at Colress' insides and he felt a deep sense of dread overcome him. Robles… there was something different about his demeanor compared to Giovanni. Giovanni was narcissistic and had hardly any empathy to speak of, not many would use someone's child as a bargaining chip, but yet… It occurred to Colress that it was Robles' complete lack of emotion, lack of empathy or even apathy for anything at all that made Colress uneasy. It appeared as though he could care less if they succeed in ruling the world. He had no goal… it seemed.

A crazed smile came to Colress' face. All he cared about was finding out the truth to what true power was. Everything around him could crash and burned for all he cared.

zzz-Route 16 / Kalos-zzz

A dark pokemon sniffed the grass and patches of dry dirt on the ground, following a scent or maybe it was a feeling.

"Houndoom?"

The female fire type snapped her head up to look at her trainer and his… mate.

"Find anything? Yvonne said this route was a good place to look," Wes spoke and let out a sigh.

Houndoom barked and thrust her nose back towards the earth, walking off again.

"Patience, Wes. She'll find something if it is there!" Rui exclaimed happily.

Wes grunted but tried to listen. Rui kissed him on his jugular and Wes flinched at the unexpected act. A rosy blush colored his tan cheeks and he swallowed.

"I thought I was evil."

"Awww Wesley, I'm just trying to reward you some. I know you're itching to do something more…" Rui paused and smiled. "Productive."

Wes grumbled at being called Wesley of all things before he sighed a bit. "I know. I just know Cipher and Team Rocket are up to no good."

"Hey I think Houndoom found something."

Wes looked up from gazing at his wife's amber hair since it was being set ablaze by the setting sun. Houndoom ran over, barked once and then ran back towards a few rocky outcroppings. Wes and Rui made their way over and saw the pokemon digging and pawing at a crack in the rocks. Wes moved the fire type over to look in and saw a tan translucent stone with a black and red swirl inside.

Wes couldn't stop the wicked grin that split his face at finally finding what he was looking for. Rui saw him grin like that and smiled brightly. She loved seeing him so excited.

Wes pulled out a small pick from his satchel and reached awkwardly into the wedge of stone to start trying to loosen his prize. He flinched hard once which Rui noticed. After many minutes, Wes pulled his arm out and held the rough stone out to his partners so they could see, letting the sunlight bounce off of it's faces.

Rui clapped excitedly until she noticed blood dripping down her husband's hand and arm. She smiled and wordlessly started to fix his small wounds after pulling out some gauze and antiseptic from her own bag. He used to gripe at her about fixing him, but now a days he was silent. One of the more obvious differences between how they acted together before and after they had been married.

"So now Houndoom can mega evolve!" Rui cheered once they'd packed up.

Wes nodded and looked at the key stone pendant he had around his neck. Mega evolution could perhaps help him get over the lack of of his pokemon snag machine on his shoulder. He'd long retired the device, giving it to the League once he'd become more involved with the G-men.

The veteran suddenly tensed and moved in front of Rui protectively, Houndoom growling at a figure on a nearby cliffside.

"You." Wes growled and pulled out another poke ball. He was skilled but he wasn't sure if he could handle… Silver.

The red head glared down at the two before he tossed something that glistened as it fell. Wes caught it with a little effort a realized it was a Tyranitarite. He looked up at Silver in confusion. _Wasn't this the guy that had been attacking his own comrades and helping Giovanni?_

"Why are you helping us?" Rui asked timidly. Wes almost wanted to snap at her for her native and innocent inquiry, but knew it was part of what made her great.

"I heard Micheal was looking for that since he had already found an Aggronite." was his answer. He then turned to walk towards a figure that was an Alakazam.

_Damn I should've seen that. He could've killed us quickly._

In a flash he was gone. Wes growled and clenched the new stone. "What sick game is he playing at? Whose side is he on? His own?"

Rui looked sadly at Wes as he grumbled. "Just remember that he may be going through what you did, Wes."

Wes paused at that before he growled. "No. If I had had the _choice_ I would've never abandoned my family or friends. I didn't have a choice at first. He does."

Rui sighed. "You know it's always more complicated than that."

That shut him up good. Wes was reminded yet again, that even though he loved his wife, he still didn't give her enough credit for her mind and her heart.

Wes nodded slightly which seemed to be enough to make Rui smile.

"Let's get going!"

Houndoom barked and followed after her master as he walked hand in hand with his wife.

zzz-Pokemon Center / Ambrette town-zzz

There weren't many rooms in the pokemon center surprisingly. It must have been because it was indeed a small town and the center wasn't prepared for a large amount of guests. So that night the group got five rooms, Ash, Misty, Gary, Brock in one, May, Drew, Max in another, Paul and Dawn in the third, Iris and Cilan, in the fourth and finally Cress, Chili, and Ritchie in the last.

In Ash, Misty, Gary, and Brock's room, Gary and Brock had already fallen asleep and once they did, Misty snuck over to get into bed with Ash. Their bodies were pressed a bit closer together than normal since they were squashed on a twin bed together. Luckily Pikachu and Ellie had fallen asleep together on the couch.

Ash tried to steady his heartbeat while Misty squirmed beside him and got comfortable.

"It's kinda cold here… maybe because the ocean is colder here," Misty whispered once she'd stilled. It was pitch black to most, except Ash.

"Yeah… that makes sense."

"I like the smell though… reminds me of home."

They were both quiet for a minute.

"Do you miss home? I mean I know we've travelled for longer than this from home, but…"

Ash paused and nodded. "Yeah, I think it's because we're all worried whether things will be somewhat normal again."

Misty laughed in the dark. "When has being with you ever been normal?"

Ash felt a little disheartened at that statement but at the same time he smiled because he knew what she meant. Misty sighed once and kissed him gently on the lips. She had to push a little on his chest to make sure her lips made it and felt comfort from feeling his chest tense.

After another minute, Ash spoke. "Do you remember when I said that I thought we were meant to meet and become friends?"

"Yeah, of course. That's when we had to say goodbye… the first time."

Ash sighed and then smiled. "I still believe it."

"Really?" Misty asked with a bit of sarcasm. Obviously since they were laying in bed together.

In the silence both Ash and Misty could swear they felt some sort of burning desire building up in both their hearts. Ash started feeling a bit desperate. They were both thinking similar things.

_What if I died and she never knew how much I loved her._

_What if he died and I never got to show him how much he means to me._

Their hearts wanted… but yet they held back. Firstly because Gary and Brock were in the same room and second… they were still young to be risking it.

Ash let out a long sigh almost the same time Misty did, before he leaned over and rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you Misty…"

Misty kissed the top of his head where his crazy black hair was.

"I love you too, Ash."

"For the love of all that's pure… please for the love of Arceus go to sleep." Ash and Misty immediately recognized the voice as Gary's "I really also would rather not be present at the conception of my niece or nephew."

Ash and Misty's faces had to be glowing red at Gary's blunt statements of what they'd been thinking of moments earlier. Ash then decided to end it.

"Single people." He said with destain, but in a teasing manner.

Misty laughed louder than she meant to and Gary grumbled something before possibly slamming a pillow over his head.

With time, they feel asleep.

zzz-Paul and Dawn-zzz

Paul walked towards the bed somewhat stiffly before sliding under the covers.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Dawn's voice asked after he'd turned the last light off.

Paul actually wondered that himself. He'd tried really hard not to look at the PJs Dawn was wearing to bed. Of course the group would shove them into one of the rooms with only one bed. He paused, wasn't this what boyfriends and girlfriends did though? and then… Paul grumbled something under his breath as a blush came to his face.

"You are uncomfortable, aren't you?"

Paul stiffened. How should he answer that, really? He could feel her shift as though she was getting out of the bed. Was she going to lay on the floor? Leave the room? A little twinge of panic went through him at the thought that he was doing something wrong. Without even really thinking, Paul flipped over and wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist. He heard her let out a surprised gasp.

"Don't go."

There was a difference between being used to… humanly pleasures and not being used to contact in general and Paul's mind was swirling with those two conflicting signals.

"Paul. It's okay."

Dawn was shocked when his arm had gone around her waist. In fact she'd shivered and was wondering if he'd noticed.

"No… no it's not."

"Paul."

She felt him, kiss her on the back of her head. It was sweet and very un-Paul like. She rested her hand on his arm.

"I love you Paul, _you._"

It was that sentence that made Paul understand and a slight weight that had been on his heart lifted. She didn't want him being something he wasn't. He'd feared for a while now that he wasn't the right kind of boyfriend. He wasn't… sappy… mushy… and she was fine with that.

"Hmph, you're crazy or something."

He heard her laugh melodiously. "Maybe."

She smiled when his grasp on her tightened. It wasn't a forced… cuddle. It wasn't manufactured for Dawn. It came from Paul's true gratitude at her understanding.

Because ultimately that what she'd done from the beginning. She'd understood him.

zzz-Iris and Cilan-zzz

Cilan was breathing softly. He could smell the forest in her hair, which was splayed out over the bed and even under his head. She always let her hair go at night and it was like a dark blanket.

He leaned closer and kissed her.

She giggled.

Iris could feel every little movement he made on the mattress. It was part of her gifts for being adept in the forest and listening for things. Her senses had always been a bit stronger than others… not like Ash now, but good.

She brushed her fingers against the cotton of his shirt he was sleeping in. He wrapped his hand around her other. She continued to listen and smell his scent, like herbs and spice…

Eventually she could hear and feel he'd fallen asleep. Soon she'd join him after she thought a while about her Amaura... could she give it the attention it deserved?

zzz

"Wow… that's a steep incline." Max whistled.

The next morning found the group looking at a large incline they needed to climb down to get onto route eight. They'd already gone through the museum.

"Yeah but look at that sand!" Misty sighed happily.

"Maybe we could have another beach day closer to Cyllage?" May asked happily.

"Maybe not," Ash spoke up. Everyone looked over at the horizon to see clouds rolling in almost over them. Lightning flashed and one clap of thunder later had all fourteen of them running down the paved incline and towards a rocky loop that could shelter them for a bit.

They huddled there for a while as the rain poured from the sky. Ash had to make an Aura shield once when the rain started to slant as it fell from the wind, but that didn't last too long. After about an hour, the sky started to finally clear up.

"Good. I was worried we'd be stuck longer." Drew spoke.

"What afraid to get your hair wet?"

"Like you're one to talk, Oak."

"What's that?" Max asked, simultaneously avoiding a bickering fest between the three stoogies.

Everyone glanced up and saw something floating down towards them.

"A Drifloon," Ash spoke up after pinpointing it's signature.

Max walked forward and held out his hands as the tired creature fell into his arms.

"Must've gotten caught in that storm," Brock spoke up. "We probably need to get to Cyllage town and the Pokemon Center."

Everyone nodded and headed back off with the new pokemon resting in Max's arms.

zz

It was a few hours later before they saw Cyllage and entered the town. They went immediately to the pokemon center and Drifloon got checked up.

After a thirty minute wait, Drifloon was fine and pleased that it's been helped. Ash told Max that the little guy was an adventurer and had been caught up in that nasty storm out at sea.

Drifloon decided along with Max to become one of Max's pokemon.

After another few minutes and the trainers congratulating Max for getting a new friend, everyone paused and looked towards the doors when they opened.

Ash knew that aura.

"Hey Miss Joy, I-" Grant stopped mid-stride and then smiled brightly. "Hey there Ash!"

"Hey Grant!" Ash waved happily.

Everyone paused in slight surprise when Brock moved forward from the group and stood in front off Grant.

"Grant, as one of the previous rock type gym leaders of Pewter city… I challenge you to a battle."

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**So yeah I had this idea once we got to the Chateau that I wanted a battle between Grant and Brock because, why not? Duh.**

**So we'll start out rocking and rolling next chapter [I am so sorry for that... I'll hide now.]**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Answers to Questions:<strong>

**KnightOfArceus: but could you maybe maybe give one of the group an Unown?**

**NoSignal: I thought of giving one to Burgundy at one point because she's quirky like that. Idk. I'll think about it :)**

**solotoon1321: I'm wondering if the anime decide to go with the ash x serena couple which it seems likely they will do seeing recent episodes will you incorporate it into the story ? **

**NoSignal: I actually will be. I have a plan for Ash and Serena to have a real heart to heart talk at the place they had their "date". No bashing of course because I'm against that, but yeah. If it turns out how I want it to then it'll be sweet.**

**toing: Well, What About Butch And Cassidy?**

**NoSignal: They're a bit too serious in this story to get blasted off. So naw not this time for them. :)**

**pikachu712: Hey will ash get his hawlucha?**

**NoSignal: Yes he will don't fear! He'll "meet up" with him again and there's even a reason why he's not with Ash at the moment, same with other newer Kalos pokemon (Goomy).**

**Choirhawk: Flashback to a point in Ash's solo journey in Kalos facing an old enemy of his. Just a thought.**

**Oh. Zekrom would be proud for you sticking to your ideals. Nothing too pushy. But still amazing story. Proves a good story doesn't need M stuff**

**NoSignal: I remember ya :) Yeah I could do that though when I do try and do a prequel I need material for that too, so maybe. And thanks! For your praise and the stuff about not needing M stuff :)**

**irritatedbookwor: On the subject of the Aura Guardians' stories. I've already gotten whacked by a fuzzy idea from Satoshi's time that would lead [eventually] to the founding of Rota, Damos' people and the settlement of Shamouti. At the moment, it's all just a bunch of rough scenelets and no real coherence. Sound interesting, though?**

**NoSignal: Yeah scenelets sound cool :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I hope I answered all your questions :) Tell me if I didn't.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.<strong>

**Ash: Honedge (male)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (?)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**zzzzzzz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	7. Key Stones

Day Count: 156 (before the events of this chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>For now I<strong>**'****m going to say that each chapter ****should come every week and a half to two weeks**** I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and Lightningblade49's OC is in this chapter. So if you're still reading, here is Chris Rogers.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D<strong>

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"A battle, hm?" Grant gave a half-smile at the thought. He fiddled with one of the colored bobbles in his hair before he spoke up. "Two rock-type specialists from different regions battling it out. I like it! I accept! How does a two on two sound?"

Brock's somewhat uncharacteristic and serious expression melted slowly. "Sounds perfect. I know just the two pokemon."

"So do I," Grant smirked. He looked up at Nurse Joy. "I was just wondering how that girl's Froakie was fairing."

"It's well. It just needs rest," Joy replied happily.

Grant nodded to her and then faced the group. "Alright then, please follow me."

The fourteen trainers were then walking behind the Cyllage city gym leader and making their way towards his gym. They walked through the streets as people bicycled by. Misty told Ash to behave and stay close to her in case his bicycle destroying habit went berserk. This cased the trainer to pout and express how none of those times were truly his fault. Dawn kept mentioning all the different colors of bikes joyfully. Brock was quieter than normal and seemed to be concentrating on the battle coming.

Eventually the group made it to the gym and used an elevator to get to the top of the rock climbing mountain. Grant's young proteges came and gathered to watch while Brock's friends watched on the sidelines. The ref arrived and stood between the two trainers as they readied themselves.

"This will be a two versus two battle between Grant of the Cyllage city gym and Brock of Pewter city, former gym leader of Pewter's gym. No mega evolutions. Are both trainers ready?"

Brock smiled and took a breath before nodding. Grant smiled calmly and nodded as well.

"Brock's acting kinda weird," Misty murmured and looked at Ash.

Ash frowned a little. "He's nervous. I'm not sure why though."

"Alright!" The ref spoke and rose his hand. "Begin!" He swung it down swiftly and then stepped back.

"Onix, I need your help!" Grant called out and spun his sphere.

"Golem, let's go!" Brock snapped and released his second oldest rock type.

Grant's Onix roared and stretched his body before eyeing Golem. Golem crashed onto the ground and then let his arms, legs and head come out from his rocky shell. He growled and flexed his claws.

"Rock Tomb, Onix!" Grant yelled quickly. Onix roared and used it's power to blast a wave of rocky projectiles at Brock's Golem. "Rock Polish!" Grant added afterwards, hoping to get an increase in speed for his pokemon while his opponent was distracted with the first attack. Onix squirmed a bit over the ground and then glowed a bright silver.

"Defense Curl," Brock spoke just before the rocks could hit. Golem grunted and pulled himself into a ball as the rocks slammed into his rocky shell, doing minimum damage. After he'd blocked most of the stones, Brock gave a second command just as Grant's Onix was finishing up. "Rock Blast!"

Golem opened his mouth and focused as a three bursts of silver light shot out of it in succession, striking Onix's head and middle.

"Don't take that, Onix! Use Smack Down!"

Onix swung his mighty tail into the air and brought it swiftly down, hoping to strike Golem. Brock smiled. "Roll to the side!" Golem rolled up his body and then rolled sideways some to avoid the attack. Onix's tail came down powerfully creating a ditch in the field and making many people there grasp their seats. "Okay now Bulldoze!" Golem rolled back up once more and started rolling quickly towards Onix's body, tearing up the ground as he rolled.

"Iron Tail, don't let him touch you," Grant responded. Onix bellowed again and swung his tail to the side. This action and momentum of the counter caused Golem to start rolling off course, more specifically towards the edge of the elevated field.

Brock swallowed in worry as he saw his pokemon hurtling towards the edge and stole a quick glance at Ash for some reason. Everyone was watching Golem, only Ash was watching him. Ash smiled at him and closed his eyes before leaning back a bit.

Brock clenched his fist and smiled broadly as an idea struck him. _Was that what it feels like to come up with a crazy idea on the fly?_

"Golem, Stone Edge make a ramp!"

Grant faltered and looked over at Brock briefly in confusion. Golem did as asked and soon a wedge of stone tore through the ground and shot almost straight into the air. Golem struck it seconds later and ramped straight into the sky.

Grant laughed before and after Brock spoke his next command.

"Golem, Earthquake!"

Golem let his arms, legs and head come out while in the air and then he started glowing a faint brown gold color as gravity started to reclaim him. His feet hit the battlefield and a massive ripple of power echoed out, breaking up the field and toppling Onix over. Everyone else gripped their seats even harder while the battling trainers gripped the railing. Eventually the shockwaves subsided.

The ref looked over at the down Onix and then at the standing, but trembling Golem.

"Onix is unable to battle-"

Golem huffed before falling to his knees and then his stomach. It seemed that the fall before using Earthquake had done more damage than previously thought.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. Please Gym Leader Grant and Brock of Pewter, choose your next pokemon!"

Grant nodded and returned his partner. After thanking him, he pulled out another sphere. "This one won't be as easy." With a flash of red light, a massive Tyrantrum towered before them.

Brock smiled and thanked Golem before returning him. "Alright, Steelix let's go!"

Brock's iron snake pokemon let out a trembling roar as some of his segments rotated in place.

"So, evolved your rock type at some point?" Grant ask with a competitive and calm smile.

"Yeah, once I started to travel, I knew I wanted to try and raise more than just rock types."

"A very respectful goal," Grant nodded.

Brock nodded back before he commanded his pokemon. "Steelix, Dragonbreath!" Steelix reared back and roared before letting loose a stream of dragon energy from his mouth.

"Tyrantrum, dodge and then use Head Smash!" Grant snapped. Tyrantrum let out a thundering call and started running towards Steelix after swerving around the Dragonbreath. He dipped his head as orange energy coated it. His skull crashed into Steelix's body before he turned his head and snapped his jaws around the snake's body. He then used the new found leverage to slam his opponent onto the ground.

Brock grit his teeth and then went to command Steelix. "Use Iron-bind!" From his position on the ground, Steelix lifted his tail as it turned a metallic silver color and wrapped a third of his body around Tyrantrum's torso tightly. Tyrantrum grunted and then started to growl out in pain as Steelix's grip tightened; Tyrantrum in turn bit down harder with his jaws.

Grant narrowed his eyes and watched the two pokemon duel it out and noticed quite quickly that the Iron-bind combo move Steelix was using was steadily doing more damage. "Tyrantrum, abandon your attack and use Trash instead!"

Tyrantrum grunted after letting his jaws leave Steelix's hard skin. He started to trash and squirm viciously. His head and body crashed against Steelix's until the iron snake was forced to let him go. The large bipedal rock type took a few heavy steps back.

Grant and Brock looked at each other at the same time as they spoke again.

"Steelix/Tyrantrum, Double Edge/Giga Impact!"

Both large creatures charged at each other as their energies swirled around them. Soon their great heads met and a shockwave of energy exploded from them, blustering the audience and knocking both battling pokemon back. Tyrantrum and Steelix both fell on their sides and skidded back a bit before growing still. Tyrantrum then stirred and slowly started to shakily get up onto his feet. Steelix rose his mighty head tiredly.

"Steelix, you okay?"

Steelix let out a low guttural noise at Brock's question, hoping to let him know he was running on empty.

"Okay pal, Iron tail!" Brock shouted. He knew Steelix was tired but perhaps this next attack would be enough. Steelix lifted his tail as it turned more metallic colored; he then swung it and let it smash into Tyrantrum's side. The dragon was completely unable to dodge since he was still wobbly after using Giga Impact. Tyrantrum fell back on his side with a crash and when the dust settled, he was obviously not getting up.

Right afterwards, Steelix gave out a groan of pain and crashed to the floor of the battle field as well.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this battle is a draw!" The ref called out.

Once both trainers had returned their pokemon, Brock and Grant walked up to each other a shook hands.

"From one rock type specialist to another, great battle." Grant smiled.

Brock nodded and smiled back. "Same to you, Grant. It was a pleasure to battle someone that holds a similar title I once did."

Grant watched as Brock walked over to his now standing group. "I hope to see you all later. I'd like a rematch sometime, Brock! You too Ash!"

Ash grinned. "You bet Grant! Cya!"

Grant simply waved goodbye as the group of trainers made their way out of the gym.

zz

"That battle was pretty cool, Brock. I was wondering why you wanted to battle Grant so bad though," Max spoke, kicking his feet in the water. The group had stopped on the northern outskirts of Cyllage city. It was a grassy little area not too far from the ocean. Most everyone was down by the beach either sunning, fishing, or playing a bit in the water, even if no one was actually swimming. Max had stayed by Brock as he cooked, relieving the Striation brothers from helping for this meal. A small creek ran by the spot the group had set up, where it meet with the ocean further down, and that's where Max was sitting. "Not that anyone wouldn't want to just battle someone at anytime…"

Brock chuckled at Max's attempt to explain his question. "I understand what you're trying to ask, Max." He paused for a minute before taking a breath and speaking. He idly stirred his stew. "I guess… there are some days that I wonder who I'd be if I stayed the gym leader at Pewter instead of trying to become a pokemon doctor. You could say I'm in a similar situation as Gary. I just want to make sure I never loose my touch. I've been battling a lot on this journey, but seeing Grant just reminded me of those days. It was kinda… nostalgic to battle him in a way."

Max turned to look over his shoulder at Brock and gave a smile. "I getcha."

Brock then smiled at the young trainer and handed him a bowl of stew. "How about you get served lunch first for keeping the cook company."

Max grinned. "Sounds fair to me!" He then hurried over to the table they'd set up to start eating as Brock called out to the others down on the beach that lunch was ready.

Once everybody was seated and learned about Cress catching a Wailmer, Brock started to serve their lunch. After eating Brock's stew and getting packed up, they started heading off towards the entrance of route ten.

zz

Misty could feel Ash tense up as they walked down the long dirt road. Small and large statues of all kinds dotted the grassy fields alongside the road. They all passed several groups of people who were stopping to break or eat. Brock had told them that they were headed towards Brackish town next, followed by Calarithe town in the morning.

Everyone was quiet however as they walked. Everyone eyed the dull grey stones quietly. Oddly enough no one else that they saw, seemed to be sad or upset. Finally Chili got confused enough to speak.

"Is it just me or am I the only depressed one, here?"

"No it's not just you, Chili… Something feels off about this place." Ritchie frowned and shifted the pack on his back.

"It's the stones… I guess you all have become a bit more sensitive to my aura or something. I just… the stones were pokemon." Ash let out a sigh while Pikachu patted his trainer's cheek reassuringly.

Gary grunted as if he realized what Ash was talking about. "That's right, these stones are the graves of the pokemon AZ's weapon killed."

Drew shook his head. "What a waste…"

"And then to walk the world with that kind of sin…" Misty whispered.

Ash nodded. "At least he has the chance to fix things and repent."

The group continued to walk on, passing by even more people resting under umbrellas on the long path. The wind blustered everyone and forced the grass in the large fields beside them to ripple and wave like a light green ocean around the road.

After a few more minutes they could see Brackish town. People were walking around in the town excitedly and something seemed to be going on.

Brock looked over and noticed a flyer which showed that there was an exhibition going on, allowing trainers to battle each other. It wasn't exactly a tournament since it lacked structure, but none the less…

"Huh," Brock mumbled and everyone looked over to see the same poster. "I suppose this is a pretty good place to stay the night then."

"I think I'll pass on the exhibition… I want to go and look around route ten some more," Gary mused. He slipped his notebook out from his bag and smirked to the others. "Later!" With that and a hand over his shoulder, the researcher disappeared.

"Iris, would you be interested in checking out the booths for food and souvenirs with me?" Cilan smiled politely and extended his arm. Iris smiled and nodded. The two walked off after that.

"I'm guessing I know what you're wanting to do," Misty asked Ash, glancing over at her boyfriend.

"Heh, uh… well yeah."

"Alright then, let go see who's battling," Misty smiled.

Ultimately, Brock, Max, Chili, and Cress went off on their own to check out the festivities. Paul, Dawn, Ritchie, Ash, and Misty went off towards the fields and stadium to see the battles taking place. Drew and May offered to get the group their rooms and go to the market to restock the group's supplies since they didn't feel like doing anything else.

zzz-Gary-zzz

"Large open prairies… most likely sparse drinking holes farther away."

Gary hummed as he walked further into the knee high grass. He glanced over at the tree-line and saw a couple Eevee's shy away from his gaze and disappear into the shadows of the forest.

"Most pokemon use the forest for cover and prefer to stay away from the over used roads where people travel." Gary added to his notes as he spoke.

He smiled as he reached into his bag once more to pull out a camera. "I'm almost fini-"

"Fennekin!"

"fini-kin… wait huh?" Gary blinked and looked around confused before glancing down at his feet and seeing a yellow and orange furred Fennekin sitting there.

"Fene!"

Gary blinked and mumbled. "Why does this feel so familiar?"

He was answered by a burst of red light and a bark. His Herdier was now sniffing Fenekin and the Fenekin was doing the same.

"Oh… right."

He rose his eyebrow when he saw the two start to run through the tall grass barking and playing together.

Gary smiled and shook his head. He looked at the camera in his hand and then pointed it at the two playing pokemon and clicked the button.

zzz-Cilan and Iris-zzz

"Can you smell it, Iris? The wonderful aromas? The lovely fragrances?"

Iris smiled over at her boyfriend before rolling her eyes. "Yeah Cilan… my nose isn't broken." She let out a sigh.

Cilan seemed to sober up from his excitement so immediately, it kinda spooked Iris. "Iris are you okay?"

Iris gapped a bit before she swallowed. "I'm worried about Amaura."

"You already have a Lapras."

Iris nodded. "But Lapras is kinda not as obviously an ice type..."

Cilan seemed to finally understand what Iris was getting at. "It was easy to forget Larpas was an ice type."

"Yeah."

"I say you'll do fine. Just like you always do."

Iris blushed at that and Cilan smiled sheepishly at her as his own face flushed. He looked away and his gaze turned glassy when he spotted something.

"Cilan?" Iris asked and waved her hand in front of his face. She frowned when he didn't move and looked where his gaze was directed. She saw a booth set up that had a huge line; she glance up at the sign to see it said, Le Yeah's appetizer de Siebold. "Who the heck is Siebald?"

Cilan stumbled over his own feet even though he wasn't walking. "Who… WHO'S SIEBALD?!"

Iris flinched. "I'm guessing it's someone I should know?"

Cilan paused a bit when he saw a bit of embarrassment flush her face. Cilan calmed himself and smiled. "Would you mind waiting in line with me? I'm certain you'd like what he cooks. I can tell you about him while we wait."

Iris blinked and then smiled. "Alright. I'll give it a shot."

The two walked over and got at the back of the line as Cilan started to talk about his idol.

zzz-Paul, Dawn, Ritchie, Ash, and Misty-zzz

The five trainers walked past all the fields as people battled. They paused once when Ash said he'd noticed Magnus, Brackish's champion whom fought Diantha last time Ash had traveled through Kalos, fighting another strong looking trainer.

The man looked as old as Magnus, around his early thirties. He had curly black hair and brown eyes. He had a black long sleeve shirt with a white stripe across it, black trousers held up by brown belt, black shoes with red and white pokeballs painted on the sides and a long black open trench coat draped over his shoulders with his arms out of the sleeves.

"Rusty! Use Flash Cannon!" The large and powerful looking golden Steelix rumbled before letting the beam fly and hit it's mark on Absol's side. Magnus cried out in alarm as his pokemon tumbled over and strained to get back up.

"Absol, use Pyscho cut!" Magnus commanded. His Absol barked though he was still wobbly on his legs and let pink light flood his horn. With a swing of his head, the psychic blade was released.

The opponent smiled. "Counter that with Iron Tail, Rusty." The Steelix roared this time as he pulled back his now silver glowing tail. He swung it powerfully, smashing through Absol's attack and making smoke whip past his tail as he continued it's path into Absol's chest. The dark type cried out in pain as it was flung away and rolled across the ground a few times.

"Absol is unable to battle! Chris Rogers is the winner!" One of the many refs in the exhibition announced from beside the field.

Chris and Magnus met in the middle after Magnus had returned his pokemon and shook hands.

"Excellent battle. That Steelix of yours is powerful. I bet you'd give Diantha a run for her money." Magnus smiled as Chris started to laugh a bit nervously.

"Ah well… I might enter one more League sometime soon, but I plan to retire after that. I won the Johto League once and that's all the fame I need. Diantha doesn't have to worry much about me. After all, with all the craziness going on with Team Rocket gaining power… I don't really want to think about Leagues right now. Who knows when things will go sour?"

"True, very true… but we certainly can't let them win by not enjoying ourselves. We'll end up doing half the work for them."

"Good point."

Ash smiled and nodded. His small group was going to turn and walk away when Ash felt a familiar aura and then heard a familiar voice.

"Well hello there, Ash. It's a pleasure to see you're well."

The small group, including Chris who was still nearby, turned to see Diantha walking towards them. She was wearing her disguise. Magnus had already walked off.

Ash smiled. "Diantha…" He spoke quietly since they were all surrounded by people walking and talking and battling.

"What would you say… to a battle with me?"

Ash froze. "Wait, _you__'__re_ asking me?"

Diantha laughed. "I've been trying to relax a bit with all the stress of Team Rocket's business going on. I think a battle with you could do that for me. I've got to head off to Luminose city soon to talk with some people about it to be honest."

Ash smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"This way," Diantha spoke and lead them off.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I'd like to get a good seat before people realize Diantha's battling someone."

Everyone looked over their shoulder to see Chris smiling calmly.

Diantha looked at Ash and then Chris.

"Yeah you can come," Ash nodded.

Chris smiled and turned to his Steelix. "Sorry Rusty, but I've got to return you until we get to a good spot. Other people will notice a Steelix heading out of the crowd."

Rusty rumbled slightly but willingly went back into his sphere. Chris then walked off behind the group towards a stadium nearby.

zz

It was about twenty minutes later that everyone including all of Ash's group to find out Diantha was battling a trainer in the stadium.

"Welcome everyone! We are about to enjoy a battle between Diantha, your Kalos Champion and Ash a competitor in the Master Challenge! This will be a one on one battle, Mega Evolution is allowed since it's a no bars battle."

Diantha smiled and released her Gardevoir.

Ash glanced at Pikachu and Ellie who leapt off his shoulders and sat on the ground. He pulled a poke ball from his belt and paused when he thought he felt his pendant, feather, and dark stone pulse due to the energy in his aura crystal. He shook it off and tossed the sphere.

His Charizard was released with a mighty roar and a pounding from his great tail.

"Your Charizard looks very impressive, Ash," Diantha spoke up after Charizard had calmed. "I can tell you have a strong bond with it."

Ash nodded. "Me and Charizard almost go as far back as me and Pikachu. You ready to fight, Charizard?"

Charizard roared and let fire burst from his jaws before turning and giving Ash a blast of fire to the face.

"Some things never change." Ash coughed as a bit of smoke left this mouth.

Diantha simply laughed.

Ash turned more serious and nodded to Diantha and Charizard. "Charizard, Flamethrower."

Charizard growled as fire flickered in his mouth. He let it go a second later. A torrent of almost white hot fire surged through the air towards Gardevoir.

"Light Screen!" Diantha snapped, seeing this wasn't going to be quick or as simple as she'd thought. The fire slammed into the pink screen Gardevoir had in from of her, making in bend a bit and flicker. "Psychic!" Gardevoir lifted one hand from behind her shield and psychically latched onto Charizard's form before slamming him into the ground. Charizard let out a frustrated growl from his awkward postion.

"Charizard fight that and use Air Slash!" Ash snapped. Charizard bellowed and flexed his arms and wings, breaking Gardevoir's psychic hold on him. He then bent his wings downward to force a couple blades of air to fly towards Diantha's pokemon.

"Dodge those and use Shadow Ball!" Gardevoir swayed right and then left, dodging the blades gracefully while bending her body. She then brought her hands together and formed a Shadow ball before sending it towards Charizard.

"Guard with your wings!" Ash commanded, just as he started to feel his pendant act up again. It started glowing just as the Shadow Ball crashed into Charizard's hard wings leaving a few scuff marks. It was then, that Charizard started to glow brightly with Ash's pendant.

Diantha stilled in confusion and then recognition as Charizard's form began to shift and change into that of Mega Charizard Y. He opened his larger wings and let out a louder roar. The champion looked over at Ash and smiled. "I didn't know you'd received a key stone, Ash."

Ash paused and laughed nervously. "Heh uh yeah." _What the heck? I don__'__t have a keystone! I thought it was a fluke with Garchomp evolving and something to do with being a aura partner with Lucario evolving, but now Charizard too? What is the deal here?_

Diantha rose a brow a bit and then rested a hand on her own key stone. A bright light covered her Gardevoir as it's transformation started to occur. Within a few moments, Mega Gardevoir stood at the ready. "Future Sight!" Gardevoir brought her hands together for a brief moment before a pink light echoed across the ground.

Ash grit his teeth. _Gotta finish this fast if we__'__re going to finish it._ "Charizard, Fire Blitz!" Charizard snapped his jaws as fire erupted around his body. With a single flap of his wings he was airborne and rocketing towards Gardevoir. Charizard was so fast that neither Diantha or Gardevoir got to react. Gardevoir crashed into the ground with burns across her front as Charizard twisted in the air to fly back towards Ash. The fire around him dissipated and he flinched once.

"Rapid Shadow Balls!" Diantha called out. Gardevoir nodded as she used Teleport to get back to her feet and begin firing away at Charizard's flying form. Charizard dipped, dodged, and spun to avoid each and every one. Diantha actually set her jaw. _Wow__… __he could actually have a chance at this tournament._ A smile came to her face. _Let__'__s see how much he pushes us._ She gave her Gardevoir a look and the pokemon disappeared.

Ash blinked and then gasped as Gardevoir popped into existence in front of Charizard in midair, halting him. A Moonblast to the face came later and Charizard plummeted to the ground.

Ash shut his mouth and let aura flood into his senses.

_Charizard__… __are you okay?_

_Yeah__… __but I swear that should be cheating. Teleporting like that right in front of me? Geez__…_

_It__'__s okay, let__'__s use your Blaze ability to it__'__s fullest._

_Huh, my Blaze ability isn__'__t? Oh__… __yeah yeah it is._

_Who__'__s the Aura Guardian here?_

_Very funny. Who__'__s going to need new clothes after I burn you to a crisp?_

_Right. Back to the battle._

_That__'__s what I thought._

_Use Fire Rage._

_Yes__… __my favorite._

Charizard pulled himself up out of the cloud of dust that was around him now. By now, the crowd was going crazy. Charizard opened his mouth as an orange and blue sphere started to form and grow; fire flickered and then raged around the attack until Charizard pointed it at Gardevoir and let it loose. The combo of Dragon Rage and Flamethrower shot forward like a comet.

"Calm Mind!" Diantha cried out. Gardevoir yelped as the attack hit after she'd concentrated to make a tiny purple aura around herself.

Ash tensed as the dust cloud drifted and started to settle. Charizard tensed too. Then Ash felt it… a pulse of energy from the ground. _Shit, Future Sight._ No sooner did he think that did a spear of energy rocket up from the ground beneath Charizard and blast the fire type.

"Charizard!" Ash cried out in worry.

"Stored Power!"

A pink sphere shot through the remaining dust and struck Charizard's chest. He let out a strangled cry as he toppled over onto his back. A flash of light came up as Charizard's form struck slightly and turned him into his normal non-Mega form.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Diantha is our winner!"

The crowd roared excitedly at the victory by their champion as Ash ran over to Charizard and helped him sit up. Diantha walked closer, letting Gardevoir lean on her.

"I have to say… I haven't had a challenging battle like that in a long time. Thank you for the battle Ash. I hope to see you again… perhaps at the Master Challenge final tournament?" Diantha smiled.

Ash smiled as he let the aura in his eyes fade. "Thank you Diantha and yeah maybe you will."

The two shook hands as the crowd cheered once more. Ash returned Charizard and thanked him for a job well done before walking off to find his friends.

zz

"That battle was so cool Ash!" Max shouted excitedly.

"Thanks Max… I guess I… _we_… all need more training," Ash replied and ruffled the younger trainer's hair.

"Indeed you're quite talented. You all seem to be powerful opponents. Perhaps after everything is said a done you could promise me a battle if you should become the next Master. I think that would be a great way to finally retire!" Chris spoke and then laughed happily.

Ash chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess. _If_ I do become Master."

Chris smiled peacefully. "Wonderful, well I've got to get going. Thanks for letting me tag along for a bit. Best Wishes."

Chris waved at them all and then walked away.

"It's getting late so let's go to the Pokemon Center. Tomorrow we'll be passing through Calarithe town and Geosenge is right beyond," Brock announced.

Everyone made their way towards the center, talking about what they'd done that day. Gary mentioned he'd made a friend in a Fennekin, or more accurately Herdier wanted the Fennekin to come with him. Ultimately though, everyone wanted to understand how Ash's Charizard had Mega-evolved.

zzz-Pallet Town-zzz

"I'm figuring that if we can find a way to nullify their machinery, then they won't be able to force evolution," Professor Oak spoke as he sat in his desk chair. He had his chin in his hand and was propping it up by his elbow on his desk.

"Yes, if we could just figure out firstly how they made a synthetic version of mega evolution and then what their wavelength is. What sort of powers are they messing with here?" Up on the videophone was where the face of Gurkinn, the mega evolution guru, was.

Oak sighed. "Indeed. Perhaps I should catch a flight to Kalos sometime soon. Then we can compare notes more efficiently. There's got to be something we're missing…"

"Perhaps we could visit Allearth forest. It is said that that is where Xerneas sleeps. It's theorized that Xerneas helped give power to those stones when they were created. Of course we have no true evidence of that…"

Oak hummed in thought. "That might not be true. We can meet up with Ash and his friends if we try to figure out where they are. Perhaps They've learned some new things that could help us."

"Ah that sponsored trainer of yours with aura?" Gurkinn asked.

Oak smiled and nodded. "Yes indeed that one."

"Very well. I hope to see you soon."

"I hope you both don't mind one extra body."

Oak looked over his shoulder to see Deliah standing at the door to his study.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I heard you were planning on meeting up with Ash and I wouldn't mind checking in on him and his friends. It's been so quiet with everyone gone. Even Brock and Misty can't visit since they're with Ash."

Oak smiled and looked at Gurkinn.

"Don't look at me. I say the more the merrier."

"Oh wonderful. I'll go pack," Deliah smiled and walked off.

"Uh Deliah! Do remember it's only for a day or two! We don't need extra luggage!"

Gurkinn laughed from the phone. "Well I'll let you go so you can pack yourself, Samuel."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later. I'm certain we can figure this out."

Oak then clicked the off button and disconnected the call. The elderly professor leaned back in his chair and sighed. He then called out. "Tracey!?"

He heard a door opening and then Tracey called back. "Yes professor?"

Oak was about to speak when a smile came to his face. "What do you think about a small business trip with me and Mrs. Ketchum?"

Tracey came around the door to where he could see Professor Oak. "Sounds great!"

"We'll be trying to find Ash and his traveling companions."

"I'd like to see everyone… but."

Oak looked over his shoulder at his young apprentice. "Yes?"

"Who will take care of the pokemon, Professor? Mike is sick at home, Lauren is on vacation…"

Professor Oak laughed. "Don't worry Tracey my boy. I can ask an old friend. Mrs. Tsuri used to be an assistant of mine before she became a mother."

"Mrs. Tsuri?"

"Leaf Tsuri's mother. Leaf was one of the trainers who left at the same time with Ash and Gary."

"Oh! Well in that case, let me pack!" Tracey grinned and shouted after he'd disappeared. "Hey Marill! Guess where we're going!?"

"Marill, mar-rill!"

Oak laughed and smiled before his smile started to fade as he glanced down at his notes scattered about his desk.

"I'm getting too old for this."

zzz-Allearth Forest-zzz

_Awaken__… __awaken__… __My child, your brother__… __your brother will need you. You must awaken again__… __Take some of my strength for yourself._

Deep within the wood, an ivory tree flickered with what seemed to be a bolt of life. Soon it's iridescent pearl-like surface started to glow bright white. It's form changed until the, Life pokemon, Xerneas laid in the grass. It panted a bit tiredly since it was woken before it was ready.

"I'm must reach my glade and hide…" Xerneas voice came out as a deep and strong male voice. "Closer to the Diamond Domain…" It's voice then shifted almost without effort to that of a melodious female voice.

The creature stood up slowly as its legs trembled beneath its weight. It then walked off towards it's next destination. As it walked, Several Sawsbuck and Deerling found it along the way and followed. Almost as though they were escorting the ancient pokemon.

zzz-Ash's Group-zzz

They finally had made it to Geosenge town which was practically at the base of Pomace Mountain. They'd passed through Calarithe town first, which they discovered was becoming a popular place for people to get Fairy Flowers. Ash had once again noticed the flowers along the road and in the shops seemed to give off a blue glow, but he also noted that no one else seemed to see it. He chalked it off having something to do with aura.

"And now we just have to take the northwest path that leads up the mountain," Brock expressed as they crossed under the stone arch and into the town.

"What do you say to a guide then?"

Everyone turned and saw Korrina smiling; there with two Lucarios next to her. "Wow Ash! It's great to see you again!"

Ash grinned and held out his hand to shake Korrina's. "See you have a new friend!"

Korrina smiled. "Would you believe it was Lucario's daughter?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily and jumped down to both fighting types to talk. Ellie followed soon after.

"That's great," Ash replied.

Korrina nodded. "Afterwards I need you all to travel with me to Shalour city. Grampa was wanting to talk to you about something."

"What kind of something?" Gary asked and cocked a brow.

Korrina grinned and pulled out a small black sack. She poured it's contents in her hand and revived several polished key stones. "Gramps was wanting me to give them to you guys."

Max's eyes glittered at that. "You mean it!? A real key stone!?"

Korrina giggled and smiled. "Yep! We can even stop at Kalos Canyon on the way there. It's supposed to be a great place to hunt for mega stones. Once we get to Shalour, gramps can have his artists craft your keystone into your own accessory."

"Sounds perfect!" May exclaimed excitedly.

Korrina nodded and started to give each person there a keystone. As soon as they touched the persons hand, they glowed brightly and then dimmed.

"Whoa, what's that about?" Dawn asked.

"It means the stone has accepted you," Paul replied.

"Like a perfect harmony among trainer and pokemon or flavors!" Cilan declared.

"Ash? Why is yours not glowing?"

Everyone stopped at that and all turned to stare at Ash and then his hand. Sure enough the stone wasn't glowing… not even a little.

Ash furrowed his brows. "I… I don't know."

Korrina frowned. "I've never seen that before." She crossed her arms and looked over towards the mountain. A smile split her face. "I know! I bet Mabel will know why!"

Ash sighed and then smiled. "Yeah she'll probably know. Let's go."

Everyone nodded and walked off after Korrina and her Lucarios.

zz

"So on a journey for the Master Challenge huh? That sounds super awesome and tough!" Korrina spoke as the group walked. They walked quite a while and mostly worked to introduce everyone as well as let Ash and Korrina catch up on the time since they saw each other last. It had almost been a two year gap since Korrina had been traveling herself at the time Ash had visited Kalos on his year trip alone.

"Yeah. It's been quite the adventure," Brock added.

"That's one way to word it," Ash mumbled with a bit of bitterness. Misty glanced at him and elbowed him softly to keep Korrina from hearing.

The group finally made it to the top of the mountain. Oddly enough Mabel seemed to be almost waiting for them.

"Hello there everyone."

"Maw mawile!"

"Hey there, Mabel," Ash spoke up.

"Obviously this isn't the mountain the clue was talking about so I guess the next best place to check would be the mountains past Laverre City," Drew offered.

"Right, let's focus on the task at hand then. It take us a while to get over to that side of the region," Paul replied.

"Mrs. Mabel, we have a little problem with one of our key stones," Korrina spoke as Ash stepped closer.

Mabel seemed surprised and looked down at the non-glowing jewel in Ash's hands. "No reaction…"

"Yeah, that's the problem." Korrina expressed.

Mabel looked thoughtful and then gave the group a lovely and bright smile. "There's nothing wrong dear. Ash here already owns a key stone of some kind."

Ash blinked. "Uh no I… wait…" Ash whispered the last part and pulled out his pendant. His feather and stone rested against the sides of his hand as he held his aura crystal.

"There you are… that crystal… It it resonates with a great power. It is deeply bonded to you," Mabel explained.

"So all this time I could've been using mega evolution?" Ash asked.

"Ash _you_ _have_ been using mega evolution. Lucario, Garchomp, Charizard? I think if you actually tried you could get all your pokemon who you gave mega stones to to evolve," Misty spoke up.

"I agree with the young lady. I believe you simply didn't know you could do such a thing and since you didn't know, you didn't try to do something you thought wasn't in reach," Mabel added.

Ash looked at her and then nodded before bringing a poke ball to his hand. "Let's go!" Within a moment, Ash's Venusaur was resting on the ground and looking up at Ash expectantly.

Ash looked at Venusaur and smiled before touching his pendant carefully. A blue glow erupted from his pendant, like whips of liquid light wavering and wrapping around Ash. Ash opened his eyes again. "Venusaur, mega evolve!"

Venusaur bellowed as a bright white light wrapped around the grass-type's form. His size increased slightly and his flower grew larger as he changed into his Mega evolved form.

"SAUR!"

"See dearie?"

Ash looked over and smiled at Mabel. "Thanks Mrs. Mabel."

"Of course. I hardly did anything."

Ash passed the extra key stone over to Korrina as Ash helped Venusaur dispel his evolved form and then return to his pokeball.

"Do take good care of those items you have. People have gone their entire lives not seeing even a clue of one much less three. I crystal from the Tree of All's Beginning, A feather from the Phoenix of the Sun, and the egg of the Dragon of Ideals."

Everyone in the group minus Korrina looked at each other nervously and then at Mabel in shock. Korrina looked over at Ash in confusion and saw the other things on his pendant.

Korrina frowned and looked up at them. "Then it's true. Team Rocket's going nuts trying to find you. I didn't realize the other leaders meant you, Ash."

Ash blanked for a second before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"You're an Aura Guardian," Korrina whispered and looked down at her Lucarios. They only nodded solemnly.

"Yeah…" Ash finally replied.

Korrina sighed back and then turned and smiled at Mabel. "I'll come visit you again, Mrs. Mabel. We need to get going though."

"Have a safe trip dears." Mabel sighed and she spoke quietly. "Don't give up your spirit Ash… no matter what you find out."

Ash turned to look over his shoulder at the woman as everyone started to walk away. "Yes ma'am?" He had thought he'd heard her speak.

A small frown came to her face. She shook her head. "Just be careful."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, no sweat."

Eventually they were all out of sight. Mabel turned her head to see a Chespin watching them leave. "I know you're getting restless here. You've healed up nicely dear. You can leave if you like. I'd say they'd be some of the best you could chase after."

"Ches?"

"I believe so."

Chespin ran up and hugged the elderly woman's leg before the pokemon took off down the road running after the trainers that had just left.

Mabel looked down at her Mawile and smiled. "Fate is a curious thing, isn't it old friend?"

"Ma- Wile."

zzz-Second Group-zzz

"Do you even have any idea where you're going?" Harley snapped.

"Of course I do! Besides, Clemont and Serena told me this was the right way!" Solidad grumbled back.

"Um… no need to pull me into it," Clemont laughed nervously.

Serena sighed and watched with everyone as Harley and Solidad went at each other again.

"They really like each other, huh?" Bonnie asked and poked Clemont's side. Lyn only giggled.

"Not now, Bonnie. They're kinda mad at each other. We're trying our best to make it to Shalour city. Trip got a text from Gary a few hours ago saying that there was nothing near Pomace."

"But isn't that cheating?"

"Well… technically he only saved us from a hike up a hill."

"I see."

Everyone continued to march on until a voice reached their ears. More precisely, two voices.

"Hello there travelers!"

"Greetings! We're here to help you on your way to Shalour by Gurkinn's command."

Everyone glanced up at a cliffside they were walking underneath. Blocking out the sun were two figures who were actually posed like the Team Rocket trio did at times.

"Who are you?" Zoey asked.

The two figures leapt and landed into front of the group. The two strangers were a male with blond hair wearing a blue mask and scarf. He had on a white suit and slacks. The second person was a darker skinned female with a red mask and scarf wearing the same outfit.

"I'm Dexio."

"And I'm Sina."

"**And we****'****re going to guide you to the guru.**" They spoke at the same time.

Everyone in the second group turned and looked at each other before blinking.

"What?" Barry finally asked.

Dexio crashed to the ground and Sina sighed and face palmed.

"Just follow us. We're Professor Sycamore's assistants," Sina muttered and grabbed Dexio by the ankle before starting to drag him off.

"Is that guy okay?" Cameron asked.

"He'll be fine. This happens more than you think," Sina grumbled.

The people in the second group looked at each other.

"At least we can take them if they turn out to be crazies," Kenny muttered just loud enough for his group to hear and not Dexio and Sina. They only nodded in agreement.

zzz-Plane in transit to Kalos-zzz

"This is kinda weird… It's been a while since I've traveled anywhere," Tracey murmured.

"Do you miss it?" Deliah asked. Professor Oak was busy talking through a videophone on his laptop to Gurkinn and Sycamore using a three way call.

"Sometimes, but I do know I want to be like Professor Oak. I love helping out at the lab."

"I'm sure you do." Deliah smiled and then slowly a frown came to her face. "Just make sure you do everything you want. If you deny yourself now… you might feel trapped later."

Tracey paused when he recognized the somewhat uncharacteristic sad tone in Deliah's voice.

"Of course… Maybe I'll take a sabbatical or something and go some places I've always wanted to go to observe pokemon." Tracey replied.

Deliah smiled and nodded. "I think that would be wonderful and don't worry. I can help the professor. I used to help around the ranch too at your age. That's around the time I met Ash's father."

Just like that, her peppy tone was back and Tracey had to wonder if it had ever been there in the first place.

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum. I appreciate it."

Both finally fell into peaceful silence as the engines of the plane lulled Tracey off into a nap.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**What did ya think? I'm not one hundred percent positive, but we might learn something big about Ash's father next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Answers to Questions:<strong>

**Guest: YAY! ACCORDING TO THE LIST OF EPISODES WE'RE DRAWING NEAR THE MIRROR WORLD! So are we?**

**NoSignal: Yeah we're pretty close. Might be not the next chapter but the next.**

**KnightOfArceus: Review: about the unown, I actually wanted to say that I wanted "one of the peple in Ash's group" not "one of the group", sorry about that. I think I was typing that at night or something and english isn't my first language so...**

**NoSignal: I getcha, no prob. As for the Unown, maybe though I doubt it. I agree that Unown doesn't get much love, but it's hard when he only has one move available. :)**

**aurorabw2: nice chapter, one thing iris already has an ice type. you gave her a lapras ( which I still think should have gone to misty)**

**NoSignal: Yeah This chapter explained that a little bit. I do think it would've been nice for Misty to get the Lapras too. I was torn, but at the time I was so focused on giving Iris all the pokemon she has as champion of Unova in the games. In hinesight I think I would've given it to Misty too, but the story's gone on too long as it is with her having Lapras. Maybe I'll come up with something... Idk. Anyways. Thanks for the review. :)**

**toing: Any Chance That There May Be A Reference To The First Season Of Pokemon? Can You Give Ash A Yamask?**

**NoSignal: Yes there will be a good amount of those sorts of references towards the end of the Master Challenge. During the final tournament especially. Ash will not be getting a Yamask in this story, maybe in my anime remake whenever I do start that story. I hope that's okay :)**

**pikachu712: Can you give ash a ditto or a porygon? I would really like that.**

**NoSignal: I would love Ash to get a Ditto or Porygon, but that like toing's Yamask will have to wait until the Anime Remake I have in the works. It's easier for Anime Remakes for Ash to catch large amounts of pokemon. I'm trying to keep this story a bit limited. Ash will probably only catch 3 or 4 new pokemon and reclaim 2 (Hawlucha and Goodra). I hope that's okay :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all your support guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.<strong>

**Ash: Honedge (male)**

**Gary: Zangoose (male) / Fennekin (male)**

**Ritchie: Honedge (Edgar)(male)**

**Max: Drifloon (male)**

**May: Spritzee (?)**

**Drew: Espurr (male)**

**Cilan: Skiddo (male)**

**Iris: Amaura (?)**

**Cress: Wailmer (?)**

**zzz**

**Clemont: Luxray (male)(reclaimed)**

**Serena: Furfrou (female)**

**zzz**

**Bonnie: Torchic/ Dedenne (male)(reclaimed)/ Flabebe (female)**

**Lyn: Pikachu (female)(previous) / Fennekin (male)**

**zzzzzzz**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


End file.
